A bondade de seus corações
by Magalud
Summary: Snape volta do mundo trouxa, e Hogwarts não será a mesma escola. R. Continuação de A lojinha da esquina
1. A bondade de seus corações

Nome da fic: A bondade de seus corações  
  
Autor: Magalud  
  
Par: Severo/Personagem Original  
  
Censura: R (violência, sexo implícito)  
  
Gênero: Ação/Aventura, Romance  
  
Spoilers: Livro 5, mas dá para entender.  
  
Resumo: Snape volta do mundo trouxa, e Hogwarts não mais será a mesma escola. Continuação de A Lojinha da Esquina. Você não vai entender muito dessa fic se não ler a primeira.  
  
Notas: Peço desculpas se alguns dos nomes estiverem no original e não na tradução brasileira. Eu não acredito em traduzir nomes, embora eu conscientemente acredite em alienígenas como um exercício de estatística.  
  
Agradecimentos: Thá é minha beta, Ju deu uma segunda olhada, Elisa a minha companheira, a inspiração é toda do Snape.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos esses personagens são de J.K. Rowling, Martha é minha. Não estou levando grana nenhuma, só satisfação.  
  
A bondade de seus corações 


	2. A Plataforma 9 12 e a chegada em Hogwart...

Capítulo 1 – A Plataforma 9 ½ e a chegada em Hogwarts

Martha Scott ajeitou a bolsa mais para perto do corpo e olhou para o grande relógio da estação de trem em King's Cross. Eram 10h50min.

- Dez para as onze – disse ela em voz alta, nervosa, ao seu acompanhante.

- Não se preocupe. Temos bastante tempo para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts na plataforma de onde ele sai.

O acompanhante de Martha era um homem magro, alto, de cabelos muito pretos que iam até o ombro, chamado Severo Snape. Eles haviam se conhecido há algumas semanas, e o mundo de Martha tinha virado de cabeça para baixo.

Há algumas semanas, Martha era uma pessoa comum, tão comum a ponto de ser enfadonha. Depois de ela conhecer Severo, ela soube da existência de um mundo mágico, de verdadeiras bruxas e bruxos, com feitiços, magia e poções. E agora ela tinha largado tudo em Londres e estava indo rumo àquele mundo com Severo, a quem ela descobriu amar muito e ser correspondida.

Quer dizer, ela estaria indo se achasse a plataforma correta para o embarque na estação de trem. Martha não via como eles achariam uma Plataforma 9 ½. Mas resolveu ficar calada, confiando em que Severo teria a solução.

Eles se dirigiram à Plataforma 9, e logo adiante estava a Plataforma 10, como Martha previra. Ela podia ouvir os alto-falantes chamando os passageiros a pegarem o trem das 11.

De repente, Severo se virou para ela:

- Você vai adorar isso. Pegue a minha mão. Basta não ter medo e seguir em frente, junto comigo. Pronta?

Em frente?

- Sim, estou pronta.

Ele a puxou pela mão direto para a coluna de pedra, e de tão surpresa, ela sequer gritou. De qualquer forma, não teria adiantado muito, porque Martha ficou sem voz porque ao invés de dar de cara com o tijolo sólido, como ela estava imaginando, ela tinha atravessado a coluna de pedra. Não só isso: daquele lado da coluna, estava a plataforma oculta, que tinha uma plaqueta indicando: "(9 ½)".

Nos trilhos, estava um trem a vapor preto em detalhes vermelhos, com indicativo dourado bem à mostra: "Expresso de Hogwarts". Havia poucas pessoas em volta, algumas delas com capas de viagem, outros com capas leves.

Martha observava tudo, boquiaberta. A voz de Severo a devolveu à realidade:

- Bem-vinda à Plataforma 9 ½. Um feitiço ajuda a desviar a atenção dos trouxas para a entrada.

Trouxa era o nome que os bruxos davam às pessoas não-mágicas, como a própria Martha. Várias vezes ela demonstrara irritação com o termo.

Mas, além da irritação, porém, o fato de Martha ser uma trouxa poderia ser fonte de grandes complicações para Severo. Ele havia alertado para os desafios que os dois enfrentariam com a ida dela ao mundo bruxo.

- Expresso de Hogwarts, todos a bordo! – gritou o encarregado da plataforma.

Severo ajudou Martha a subir no trem e os dois não demoraram a encontrar uma cabine vaga. Na verdade, o trem estava bem vazio. Ele explicou:

- O trem leva os estudantes a Hogwarts no final de agosto e os traz de volta em junho. Nas outras semanas do ano, ele só anda duas vezes por semana, e leva a uma pequena aldeia totalmente mágica chamada Hogsmeade.

Martha quis saber:

- Verdade que a viagem dura quase seis horas?

- Exato. Se você quiser ler ou dormir um pouco, eu...

- Não – ela interrompeu. – Fale-me mais sobre o lugar para onde estamos indo. Explique-me de novo isso sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts e as quatro casas.

Eles foram conversando nada menos do que toda a viagem, com a curiosidade de Martha gerando o insaciável. Fazia anos desde a última vez que Snape tomara o Expresso de Hogwarts, pois ele preferia aparatar nos arredores da escola. O trem certamente pouco mudara desde a época que Snape fora aluno.

Já tinha escurecido quando o trem parou na sua estação final, em Hogsmeade. Ajudando Martha a descer, Severo explicou:

- A entrada principal do Castelo de Hogwarts não é muito longe, mas devemos ir a pé. Você se importa?

- Vou adorar esticar as pernas depois dessa viagem.

Os dois percorreram o curto trajeto até as grandes portas de carvalho na entrada principal do castelo, Martha olhando o lago com admiração. Ao se ver diante da entrada, diante da porta que mudaria sua vida para sempre, Martha se virou para Severo e disse, como se fizesse um juramento:

- Severo, seja lá o que for que acontecer, não se esqueça de que tudo que eu disse é verdade. Eu amo você.

Snape sorriu para ela e apertou sua mão:

- Então confie nesse amor.

Ele bateu à porta imensa, que se abriu após alguns segundos. Martha entrou numa espécie de hall de entrada, feito todo de pedra, e viu-se frente a frente com um homem mal-encarado, parecendo ter saído diretamente de um filme de faroeste, recebê-los com caras de poucos amigos. Ele segurava um candelabro e tinha um gato de olhos vermelhos a seu lado.

- Prof. Snape – disse ele, numa voz sinistra -, o senhor trouxe mesmo um acompanhante.

Snape tinha arrumado todos os pertences que eles trouxeram (inclusive os encolhidos) numa pilha ao lado da porta e apresentou:

- Martha, esse é o Sr. Argo Filch, nosso zelador. Sr. Filch, a Srta. Martha Scott deverá se alojar nos meus aposentos. Ficaria agradecido se pudesse providenciar os arranjos.

Se os arranjos pareceram estranhos, Filch não demonstrou, porque ele simplesmente concordou:

- Claro, Professor. O Prof. Dumbledore pediu que fossem vê-los assim que chegassem.

- Agradecido, Sr. Filch.

O homem parecia satisfeito em ver Snape de volta, porque lançou um sorriso cheio de dentes escurecidos e desejou:.

- Seja bem-vindo de volta, Prof. Snape. Ah, agora as detenções voltarão a ser que eram!

Ele saiu, parecendo feliz da vida consigo mesmo. Snape indicou a Martha o caminho:

- Melhor irmos por aqui para evitarmos alunos.

Dito e feito. Eles passaram por corredores iluminados por grandes tochas, Martha tentando acompanhar tudo o que via. Havia quadros na parede – e as figuras se mexiam! Algumas até acenaram para ela. Martha tentou acenar de volta.

No final do corredor, havia escadas e Snape explicou que as escadas gostavam se mexer, e que ela deveria tomar cuidado com isso!

Os dois foram até o final de um corredor e ficaram frente a frente com uma imensa gárgula de pedra, uma que era duas vezes o tamanho de Martha. Severo pronunciou:

- Jujubinhas!

A gárgula pareceu criar vida e pulou para o lado deixando os dois passarem. Martha quase gritou, mas se controlou a tempo, apenas agarrando o braço de Severo. Snape deve ter notado o susto dela porque tocou em sua mão, de maneira confortante:

- Calma, querida. Você vai conhecer o diretor de Hogwarts. Ele sim, pode ser assustador, não uma estátua.

Martha subiu as escadas em caracol, um tanto maravilhada, mas em nada se sentindo mais confortada.


	3. A reação de Dumbledore

Capítulo 2 – A reação de Dumbledore e a primeira noite em Hogwarts

Martha já tinha ouvido falar muito a respeito de Alvo Dumbledore, mas nem mesmo as muitas informações de Severo conseguiram diminuir o impacto da presença do bruxo imponente. Ele parecia ter saído de um livro de histórias do século 17, todo vestido de púrpura e dourado, com um barrete vermelho. Ele os recebeu em seu gabinete, um local que Martha jamais imaginou em toda sua vida.

Era um aposento circular, e as paredes eram praticamente inteiramente cobertas com retratos de antigos diretores. Esses retratos, a exemplo dos que estavam no resto da escola, também se mexiam. Alguns estavam dormindo, outros olhavam com interesse para os recém-chegados. A sala também tinha engenhocas e parafernálias que giravam sozinhas, soltavam fumaça ou abriam e se fechavam continuamente.

O escritório tinha pelo menos três níveis que Martha logo distinguiu. O primeiro era o nível onde ela estava, que tinha a escrivaninha e um poleiro ao lado, onde uma magnífica ave de exuberante plumagem vermelha e dourada encarava Martha com seus pequenos e ágeis olhos. Bem à frente, era impossível ignorar o mezanino, onde estava uma trapizonga imensa que parecia ser uma espécie muito estranha de telescópio. Era óbvio que um dos passatempos do professor deveria ser a observação do céu. Outro nível do escritório, mais ficava abaixo, com entrada ao lado da escrivaninha, provavelmente o local onde ficava a alcova onde o professor se retirava.

Martha teve que se segurar para não ficar totalmente boquiaberta. A moça calculou que alguém poderia ficar uma semana dentro daquele escritório e não ver tudo que tinha ali dentro. Ela procurou não prestar muita atenção nas quinquilharias, livros e retratos para se concentrar no homem à sua frente.

- Severo, meu rapaz – Dumbledore se ergueu de sua escrivaninha para saudá-los. – Que satisfação em vê-lo de volta a Hogwarts. E tão bem acompanhado...

- Obrigado, Alvo. Deixe-me apresentar Martha Scott, que me ajudou muito no mundo trouxa.

Ela estendeu a mão:

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, professor. Ouvi muito a seu respeito.

- Ah, temo que nem tudo que tenha ouvido seja totalmente verdade – Ele pegou as duas mãos de Martha e deu um de seus sorrisos mais encantadores. – Seja bem-vinda a Hogwarts, Srta. Scott.

- Chame-me de Martha, por favor.

- Como quiser, Martha – Os dois se acomodaram em poltronas em frente à escrivaninha de Dumbledore, que se dirigiu à cadeira. - Você deve ter cursado Beauxbatons, então. Eu certamente teria me lembrado se tivesse sido aluna em Hogwarts.

- Na verdade, eu não –

Severo interrompeu:

- Martha não é bruxa, diretor. Nem vem de uma família bruxa. Ela é uma trouxa puríssima.

A única reação visível do diretor de Hogwarts foi um espanto mediano e polido.

- Verdade? Não conheço muitos trouxas tão puros.

Martha sorriu:

- Oh, bem, eu também não posso dizer que conheça muitos bruxos. Ao menos alguns que eu saiba que são bruxos.

- Entendo – disse Dumbledore – Diga-me: como exatamente conheceu Severo?

Em poucas palavras, do seu jeito simples, Martha colocou o Prof. Dumbledore a par dos principais fatos entre os dois. Mas deixou de fora o essencial.

- Você certamente foi muito prático em conseguir um emprego trouxa e ganhar dinheiro trouxa, Severo. A adorável Martha certamente é encantadora. Mas devo dizer que apenas isso não explica a presença dela em Hogwarts, Severo.

Sentindo o tom de cobrança nas palavras educadas de Dumbledore, Severo disse:

- Decidimos que não queríamos nos separar. Como eu tinha que voltar para Hogwarts, ela veio comigo.

Dumbledore se sentou e pediu:

- Martha, minha querida, por favor, poderia nos deixar a sós por um minuto?

Já esperando por esse pedido, ela assentiu, erguendo-se:

- Claro –

- Não – interrompeu Severo friamente – O que tiver a falar sobre Martha, diretor, é melhor que ela ouça diretamente do senhor. Não se vá, Martha.

- Pois não, Severo – disse ela, voltando a se sentar.

O velho diretor observou a interação e determinação dos dois atentamente e ergueu-se, dizendo:

- Muito bem, então. Tenha em mente, Martha, que eu estou preocupado apenas com o bem-estar de vocês dois. Mas acredito que Severo tenha lhe dito a respeitos das restrições de nosso mundo.

- Sim, ele disse, sim, senhor. Mas nada me prendia ao lugar onde eu vivia. Meu lugar é ao lado de Severo.

O mestre de Poções se adiantou em dizer:

- Eu estou disposto a pagar pelas conseqüências de meus atos.

- Muito bem, então. Espero que vocês tenham consciência de que essa situação pode provocar muita polêmica, e as repercussões podem ir além das paredes de Hogwarts.

- Como assim? – quis saber Martha.

- Odeio dizer isso, mas para me restringir às repercussões em Hogwarts, há uma chance de Severo ser discriminado e questionado por sua própria casa, para quem o sangue puro é importante. Também os membros do conselho da escola podem não ser tão compreensivos e exigir a saída de Severo da escola.

- Oh! – fez Martha, levando a mão à boca. – Eles podem fazer isso?

- Receio que possam - disse Dumbledore -, mas acredito que um trabalho de convencimento possa dissuadi-los. O mesmo, porém, não pode ser dito do Ministério da Magia.

- Ministério da Magia?

- A autoridade da qual lhe falei – disse Severo. – Eles regulam as atividades dos bruxos e também as relações com pessoas não-mágicas.

Martha perguntou:

- Prof. Dumbledore, Severo pode ser preso por ter me trazido aqui?

- Dificilmente – tranqüilizou ele – Mas ele pode sofrer outros tipos de punição por violar a lei do sigilo. Expor nosso mundo a trouxas é considerado um ato muito grave.

- Mas ele não expôs o mundo de vocês! Eu decidi entrar nele! – ela parecia nervosa – Eu não quero prejudicar Severo. Posso voltar para Londres agora mesmo.

Severo segurou seu braço, e Dumbledore disse:

- Não desista tão rápido, minha criança. Posso ver que você se preocupa muito com Severo.

- Se eu não o amasse, não teria largado tudo para vir com ele.

Os olhos do bruxo velho brilharam num tom mais intenso de azul por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. Ele assentiu, como que para si mesmo, e disse:

- É claro. Severo deve se sentir do mesmo modo, já que concordou em trazê-la até aqui sabendo plenamente de tudo isso, bem como das conseqüências para suas outras... atividades.

- Isso é correto, diretor. Eu a amo também.

Dumbledore sorriu, e Martha sentiu o seu coração se esquentar pela sinceridade demonstrada no sorriso:

- Severo, isso me deixa muito, muito feliz. Odiaria vê-lo se tornar ranzinza e solitário quando os anos lhe pesassem. Parabéns aos dois. Calculo que saibam os obstáculos que os esperam. Ainda assim, pretendem insistir nesse amor?

Martha tomou a mão de Severo e disse, com um olhar perdido:

- Odiaria prejudicar Severo, mas viver sem ele não seria nada fácil. Se houver um jeito de ficarmos juntos, eu gostaria de tentar até a última possibilidade.

- E você, Severo?

- Martha provavelmente não tem noção do que eu estou arriscando em trazê-la para cá. Ela significa para mim mais do que eu posso dizer, e o fato de ela ter largado tudo para vir comigo é apenas prova de que ela sente a mesma coisa.

Eles se entreolharam, sorrindo, e chegaram mais perto um do outro, Martha aninhando-se nos braços de Severo. O sorriso de Dumbledore cresceu e o brilho nos seus olhos azuis também:

- Vocês parecem muito bem, juntos. Sabem, acaba de ocorrer que tudo ficaria imensamente mais fácil se vocês dois se casassem.

Martha e Severo se entreolharam e a expressão assustada no rosto da moça fez Severo dizer:

- Na verdade, nós não chegamos a discutir isso.

- Entendo. Mas seria bom que começassem a pensar nisso. Evitaria o risco de banimento.

- Banimento?

- A expulsão de Severo do mundo mágico. Ele teria sua varinha quebrada e estaria proibido de usar magia, condenado a viver no mundo trouxa.

Martha arregalou os olhos e pôs a mão na boca, horrorizada:

- Oh, não! Eles podem fazer isso?

Dumbledore assentiu:

- Receio que o Ministério tenha poder para tanto. Está disposto a arriscar isso, Severo?

Ele garantiu:

- Eu vivi no mundo trouxa todas essas semanas. Com Martha a meu lado, eu viveria em qualquer lugar.

- Excelente! – Dumbledore bateu palmas – Então é um amor pelo qual vale a pena lutar. Farei o que puder por vocês. Mas agora preciso me corrigir por ter sido um péssimo anfitrião. Dobby!

Do nada, surgiu um ser pequeno, de pernas muito finas, com um imenso nariz, grandes olhos verdes e orelhas compridas, esticadas para o lado. Martha jamais vira qualquer coisa semelhante. A criatura, obviamente, o tal Dobby perguntou:

- Sim, Mestre Dumbledore?

- Dobby, por favor, traga chá, bolinhos e biscoitos para nós três.

- Sim, senhor.

- E Dobby, esta é a Srta. Martha Scott. Ela ficará como nossa convidada em Hogwarts e você deve ajudá-la em tudo que ela precisar.

- Sim, Mestre Dumbledore. Jovem mestra Martha Scott pode contar com Dobby. Com licença.

E sumiu do mesmo jeito que chegara. Martha ainda tentava se habituar a tudo aquilo. Dumbledore explicou pacientemente:

- Dobby é um elfo doméstico. Pode pedir a ele qualquer coisa doméstica que precisar. Confio que Severo vá lhe mostrar como o castelo funciona. Receio que terei de proibir seu acesso à Floresta Proibida desacompanhada. A mesma regra vale também para os alunos.

- Entendo.

- Diretor – disse Severo -, gostaria que pensasse na possibilidade de Martha ajudar nas aulas de Estudos dos Trouxas.

Dumbledore se virou para a moça:

- Gostaria de ajudar nas aulas?

- Bom, no momento, estou sem emprego, e não sou mágica. Acho que tenho algo a colaborar com o professor.

- O Prof. Hagglemore está nessa cadeira há algumas décadas – disse Dumbledore – Ele se beneficiaria de uma reciclagem com uma trouxa autêntica. Posso consultá-lo a esse respeito. É claro que tudo dependerá da disposição dele, que afinal de contas é o titular da cadeira.

Martha garantiu:

- Entendo perfeitamente.

Dobby voltou, carregando duas bandejas, e eles se acomodaram para jantar. Martha achou os quitutes deliciosos, e viu que Dobby também trouxa sanduíches e bolos. Ao invés de comidas típicas de internato, as delícias de Hogwarts eram mais parecidas às da cozinha de uma pousada paradisíaca no interior da Escócia. Martha teria que se cuidar para manter o peso.

Após a refeição, os dois se recolheram às masmorras, e Martha observou que até aquele momento ela não vira um único aluno. Ela ainda não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Depois de se maravilhar com os corredores de Hogwarts, iluminados por autênticas tochas mágicas, que não se apagavam, Martha viu Severo parar diante de uma grande tapeçaria com um intricado motivo em verde e prata. Ele puxou a varinha e disse:

- Abre-te, Sésamo!

Parecia uma senha meio óbvia, mas Severo explicou que não eram as palavras, mas a magia correta que fez a tapeçaria deslizar para o lado, revelando uma pesada porta de madeira. Ele deu espaço para Martha passar e disse:

- Você não precisará usar a senha para entrar. As proteções mágicas vão reconhecer você automaticamente.

- Obrigada – disse ela, entrando pela porta.

Mal ela deu dois passos e teve que parar para olhar em volta do aposento que era, na verdade, uma sala de estar ou foyer. Com um sofá e duas cadeiras perto da lareira e uma grande mesa perto da porta de entrada.

- Incendio!

A lareira se acendeu, iluminando ainda mais o aposento. Nas paredes, havia dois retratos, que cumprimentaram Martha polidamente. Ela retribuiu e Severo disse:

- Aqui fica meu escritório – apontou para uma porta -, ali meu estoque de ingredientes e laboratório particular, o quarto é ali e lá dentro há um banheiro. Ah! Vejo que nossas bagagens chegaram.

Martha observava tudo, entre espantada e maravilhada. Aquele era seu novo lar. Provavelmente para sempre.

A voz de Severo a devolveu à realidade:

- Pronta para entrar apropriadamente na sua nova casa?

- Apropriadamente? – ela repetiu.

- Assim – Ele a ergueu nos braços, provocando um gritinho em Martha.

Ela se agarrou ao pescoço dele exatamente como fizera na primeira vez que os dois se viram, ainda na lojinha da esquina. Severo a carregou para dentro do quarto.

Se antes Martha se sentira uma princesa, quando ela viu o quarto que seria deles, ela pensou que era digno de uma rainha. Havia uma imensa cama de madeira com ricos dosséis e lençóis de cetim, tapeçarias nas paredes de pedra nua, um armário imenso do outro lado, uma clarabóia com a noite lá fora e uma lareira aos pés da cama. Nada poderia ser mais aconchegante do que isso, e Martha exclamou:

- Severo, que lindo!

Ele a pousou na cama, dizendo:

- Sei que não é exatamente o sonho de todas as moças, mas é o que eu posso oferecer.

Ela o abraçou:

- Eu adorei! É tudo que eu sempre sonhei.

Ele perguntou, sarcástico:

- Você sempre sonhou com uma masmorra escura e fria?

- Eu sempre sonhei em morar num lugarzinho acolhedor ao lado do homem que eu amo – disse Martha, ainda agarrada a Severo – E é um luxo isso acontecer num castelo tão grande e cheio de segredos, Severo.

Ele corrigiu:

- Sev.

- O quê?

- Me chame de Sev.

- Pensei que você preferisse Severo.

- Prefiro que os outros me chamem assim. Só você tem permissão de me chamar de Sev. Será o nosso segredo.

- Claro, Sev – Martha sorriu para ele e o beijou longamente – Obrigada.

- Por quê?

- Por me dar uma vida nova.

Severo acariciou os cabelos dela, dizendo, triste:

- Ainda nem sabemos se vamos ter uma nova vida realmente.

Martha se virou para olhar fundo nos olhos pretos e dizer, tranqüila:

- Vai dar tudo certo, Sev.

- Você está tendo uma de suas intuições?

Ela assentiu:

- Minha intuição me diz que vamos lutar muito para ficarmos juntos. Mas nós vamos conseguir.

Severo sorriu:

- Você certamente impressionou Dumbledore.

- Ele é quem é impressionante. Parece com tudo que eu sempre imaginei sobre Merlin.

- Alvo é um bruxo muito poderoso. Será um aliado importante. Mas há muitos outros obstáculos à nossa frente.

Martha disse, apavorada:

- Ele disse que você pode ser banido e ter que renunciar à magia!

- Eu faria isso de bom grado para viver a seu lado. Não menti quanto a isso.

- Mas você não gostaria de ficar sem suas poções, eu sei – ela disse – Eu não quero que você faça coisa alguma que não queira, Sev. Nem quero prejudicá-lo. Se eu estiver atrapalhando você ou lhe causando problemas...

Severo colocou dois dedos nos lábios de Martha gentilmente e disse:

- Eu não quero mais ouvi-la falando assim. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Vamos passar por tudo isso juntos. A menos que você queira desistir.

- Não, de jeito algum. Estar a seu lado é o que eu mais quero, seja você bruxo ou não.

- Fala sério?

- Muito sério. Se eu não quisesse estar com você, jamais teria vindo.

Severo pareceu enrubescer ao acariciar a mão de Martha, dizendo:

- Nesse caso, eu gostaria que você pensasse no que Alvo falou sobre casamento. Sei que nunca falamos disso antes, e não quero ser pretensioso, mas... talvez possamos conversar sobre isso – ele acrescentou rapidamente – Quero dizer, mais tarde, depois que você tiver refletido sobre o assunto, aí podemos conversar. Sem pressa.

Martha sorriu:

- Você fica uma graça todo envergonhado.

Ele protestou:

- Não, não fico uma graça. Gracinha não é comigo.

Ela sorriu mais ainda:

- Ai, agora tá todo emburrado. Não adianta, você fica mais gracinha ainda.

Severo se sentou na cama, dizendo:

- Com você aqui, me chamando de gracinha, como vou aterrorizar os alunos? Minha reputação estará arruinada! Eles não terão mais medo de mim.

- Oh, bem, podemos pensar nisso depois. Agora tem uma coisa muito estranha acontecendo.

- Mesmo?

- Estamos os dois na cama e você não está me beijando – disse ela.

- E estamos os dois vestidos. Isso é ainda mais estranho.

Martha sorriu, marota:

- Sev, você precisa dar um jeito nisso.

Ele a apertou contra si:

- Agora mesmo, querida. Vamos comemorar nossa primeira noite em Hogwarts com estilo.

Martha abriu a boca para responder, mas não pôde, porque Severo a cobriu com a sua, um movimento cheio de ardor e paixão. Depois disso, Martha não pôde falar mais nada, pois os dois passaram a comemorar a chegada a Hogwarts – com muito estilo mesmo.


	4. Reunião de professores

Capítulo 3 - Reunião de Professores  
  
Viver com uma outra pessoa era uma experiência nova para Severo Snape, e ele descobriu isso logo na primeira manhã - com todos os prós e contras. Mulheres eram criaturas muito complexas, pensou, ao olhar a pia do banheiro atulhada de cosméticos. Será que elas realmente precisavam de tudo aquilo?  
  
Martha chegou-se por trás dele no banheiro, abraçou-lhe a cintura e beijou- lhe a nuca.  
  
- Bom-dia, querido.  
  
- Bom-dia - ele respondeu, ausente - Já estou saindo.  
  
- Não precisa sair por minha causa - ela disse, entrando no box - O aquecedor é a gás ou é elétrico?  
  
Ele respondeu:  
  
- Salamandras de fogo esquentam a água.  
  
Martha pensou por alguns segundos e quis saber:  
  
- Tem perigo de faltar água quente?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Então está ótimo! - e entrou no banho.  
  
Severo terminou de pentear o cabelo, e decidiu não usar o óleo capilar. Tentaria deixar o cabelo mais natural e solto.  
  
Ao voltar ao quarto, enquanto Martha tomava seu banho, viu Dobby parado, perto da lareira, e ele tinha um recado:  
  
- Mestre Severo Snape, Dobby traz uma mensagem do Prof. Dumbledore. O Diretor de Hogwarts quer vê-lo na sala dos professores antes do café da manhã. Mestre Snape deve levar jovem mestra Martha Scott.  
  
- Avise ao Prof. Dumbledore que iremos em seguida, Dobby.  
  
Martha ficou nervosa com a notícia, mas procurou não demonstrar e apenas sorriu para Severo. Ele, por sua vez, fez a mesma coisa. Apenas um leve tremor em sua mão denunciava seu estado de nervos. Eles atravessaram os corredores juntos, as novas capas de Martha rodopiando pelas escadas. Severo a guiou até uma pesada porta de madeira, abriu-a e deixou Martha entrar primeiro.  
  
Havia mais de 15 pessoas reunidas - algumas delas, pensou Martha, com uma aparência capaz de redefinir o conceito de estranho. Olhando bem, ela viu que um deles era um centauro! Eles conversavam animadamente, mas pararam quando Martha entrou. A sala tinha uma mesa comprida e várias estantes cheias de livros antigos e volumes pesados. Ela reconheceu o Prof. Dumbledore, que veio saudá-los.  
  
- Severo, Martha, que bom que vieram logo. Resolvi convocar essa pequena reunião para que todos pudessem se conhecer. Martha, querida, esse é o corpo de professores de Hogwarts. Estamos com um professor a menos, mas ele deve aparecer no café. A Srta. Martha Scott é uma convidada do Prof. Snape e deverá ficar conosco por algum tempo.  
  
Martha sorriu, cumprimentando o grupo com um aceno de cabeça. Dumbledore continuou, agora apresentando-os um a um:  
  
- Essa é a Profª McGonagall, de Transfigurações. A Profª Sprout dá aulas de Herbologia; Madame Pince, nossa bibliotecária; Madame Pomfrey....  
  
Entre os professores, havia mais do que uma ligeira curiosidade a respeito de Martha, descrita apenas como convidada de Snape. Todos podiam sentir o nervosismo palpável da moça, que por sua vez parecia ser doce e simpática - dificilmente as características de qualquer amigo de Snape.  
  
Especulações mudas enchiam a sala dos professores, e Martha podia senti-las como se fossem sólidas, voando pelo ar. Mas o Prof. Dumbledore tratou de cortar as suposições pela raiz:  
  
- Sei que é um tanto incomum para Hogwarts ter hóspedes por muito tempo, mas as circunstâncias da chegada da Srta. Scott são bastante especiais. Devemos todos agradecer a essa jovem adorável a volta do nosso mestre de Poções, pois foi a Srta. Scott quem o ajudou no recente período em que esteve em dificuldades no mundo trouxa.  
  
Martha viu a mulher de cabelos curtos e arrepiados, com grandes olhos amarelos, Madame Hooch, indagar:  
  
- A senhorita vive no mundo trouxa, Srta. Scott?  
  
- Por favor, chame-me de Martha. Sim, eu costumava morar em Londres. Eu sou trouxa, e não sabia nada sobre bruxos até...  
  
Ela não pôde concluir a frase. Várias exclamações abafadas cortaram o ar:  
  
- Trouxa!...  
  
- É mesmo?  
  
- Não é um Aborto?  
  
- Fantástico!  
  
Severo se aproximou de Martha instintivamente para protegê-la, pois a moça obviamente se intimidara com aquelas reações, e estava um pouco encolhida. O Prof. Dumbledore logo tratou de acalmar os ânimos:  
  
- Calma, senhores. Não há motivo para tanto alvoroço.  
  
A mulher empertigada chamada McGonagall logo deu um passo à frente:  
  
- Como não há motivo para alvoroço? Essa moça é uma trouxa, Alvo! E está em Hogwarts!... - Ela parecia escandalizada - Muito me admira que o Prof. Snape tenha tomado tal atitude, arriscando a exposição do nosso mundo dessa forma. Mas é ainda mais alarmante que você tenha concordado com isso, Alvo.  
  
Vários pareceram concordar com ela. Martha sentiu a mão de Severo entre as suas, dando-lhe conforto e segurança. Calmamente, Dumbledore disse:  
  
- A Srta. Scott concordou em manter segredo sobre o mundo bruxo. Ela também renunciou ao mundo trouxa para viver aqui.  
  
- E por que ela faria uma coisa dessas, se aquele é o mundo dela? - quis saber McGonagall.  
  
Severo resolveu deixar as coisas bem claras, e passou a mão na cintura de Martha:  
  
- Porque não queríamos nos separar.  
  
De repente o burburinho acabou e fez-se silêncio na sala. As implicações obviamente estavam claras para todos os presentes.  
  
A Profª McGonagall cortou o silêncio - dessa vez, com um outro tom de voz, dirigindo-se diretamente a Martha:  
  
- Por favor, não nos entenda mal, Srta. Scott... er, Martha. Tenho certeza de que é uma ótima pessoa, mas as implicações de sua presença aqui podem ser grandes demais e se estender além da escola.  
  
Antes que Martha pudesse responder, o Prof. Binns, o fantasma que lecionava História da Magia, flutuou até ela, dizendo:  
  
- Mas é fascinante. Eu não me lembro de ter conhecido uma autêntica trouxa, sem qualquer laço com magia, antes ou depois da minha morte.  
  
Dumbledore disse:  
  
- Muitos dos alunos também não. Claro que temos os que vieram de famílias não-mágicas, mas havia um antepassado ou dois na família. A presença da Srta. Scott poderia ser uma maravilhosa oportunidade de intercâmbio. Ela demonstrou interesse nesse sentido.  
  
Uma mulher muito magra, enrolada num xale, chamada Trelawney, olhou Martha e disse, apenas, numa voz frágil e trêmula:  
  
- Você terá muitas dificuldades, minha cara. Vejo tempos difíceis para você adiante.  
  
Os demais professores pareciam achar que não era preciso ser professor de Adivinhações para prever isso.  
  
Um bruxo magro de cabeços bem brancos chamado Hagglemore, disse:  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore, talvez eu possa planejar algumas palestras da Srta. Scott para os últimos anos. Dependendo da reação deles, podemos estender para as demais classes.  
  
- Excelente. Eu tenho certeza de que a Srta. Scott terá uma bela contribuição a dar a Hogwarts.  
  
Sinistra, a professora de Astronomia, lembrou:  
  
- Será que o Ministério da Magia terá a mesma opinião? Ou os governadores da escola? Ou os pais dos alunos?  
  
- Lidaremos com isso a seu tempo. No momento, eu gostaria que todos dessem as boas-vindas à Srta. Scott e ajudassem a garantir que a estada dela em Hogwarts seja feliz e cheia de alegrias.  
  
Hermione Granger foi a primeira a olhar para a mesa dos professores e notar:  
  
- Onde estão os professores?  
  
Rony Weasley brincou:  
  
- Será que eles resolveram dormir até tarde? Podiam ter avisado para a gente dormir até tarde também!  
  
- O Prof. Binns não dorme, Rony - lembrou Simas Finnigan - E vários outros também não.  
  
- Então onde será que estão?  
  
Nesse momento, da parte lateral, eles começaram a chegar e tomar seus lugares na mesa de honra. Com suas capas elegantes e chapéus pontudos, foram tomando seus assentos. Até que uma pessoa foi notada. Quem perguntou primeiro foi Harry Potter:  
  
- Quem é aquela ao lado de Snape?  
  
- Não sei - disse Lino Jordan - Nunca vi antes.  
  
- Será uma nova professora?  
  
- Ela pode ser filha de alguém.  
  
- Do Snape?  
  
- Ui! Imaginou Snape se procriando?  
  
- Mas ela não tem cabelo ensebado!  
  
Eles se riram, e olharam para trás, vendo que as demais casas também faziam especulações semelhantes sobre a desconhecida. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, porque o Prof. Dumbledore pediu silêncio antes de se erguer e dizer:  
  
- Bom dia a todos - Ele esperou os últimos recalcitrantes se calarem e repetiu - Bom dia a todos. Vejo que alguns de vocês já notaram que temos uma visitante conosco. Quero convidá-los a dar as boas-vindas à Srta. Martha Scott. Após receber o Prof. Snape, ela gentilmente concordou em passar uma temporada em Hogwarts. Espero que todos a tratem com a cortesia que uma hóspede ilustre merece. Agora devo encerrar com essas breves palavras: borboleta! Pirulito! Golfinho! Bom apetite a todos!  
  
A comida apareceu nos pratos mas na mesa grifinória, aparentemente todos estavam preocupados com a novidade da escola: a "hóspede ilustre".  
  
- Ew! - fez Rony, com expressão de nojo. - A mulher é amiga do Snape!  
  
- Boa coisa não deve ser.  
  
Harry disse:  
  
- Engraçado. Ela não parece ser sádica ou má.  
  
- Harry, presta atenção. Se ela é amiga do Snape, não deve ser muito diferente dele.  
  
- Rony, isso é injusto - disse Hermione - Você nem conhece a mulher!  
  
Simas cochichou:  
  
- O pessoal de Corvinal está dizendo por aí que ela é trouxa!  
  
- O quê?!  
  
- Não pode ser!  
  
- Uma trouxa em Hogwarts!  
  
- E o que ela estaria fazendo com Snape?  
  
- Vai ver os dois são namorados - disse Lilá Brown.  
  
Risos altos ecoaram pela mesa, e quando as últimas gargalhadas morreram, Harry comentou:  
  
- Que pena! Ela tinha uma cara legal.  
  
- Pode ser - disse Rony -, mas se ela está com o velho morcego, então provavelmente é igual a ele. Vamos, não vamos querer nos atrasar para a aula da McGonagall. Ela não parece ter gostado nada dessa novidade Martha Scott. 


	5. A tour por Hogwarts

Capítulo 4 - A tour por Hogwarts  
  
Martha nem sequer se erguera da mesa do café quando o Prof. Dumbledore se aproximou dela, que estava ao lado de Severo:  
  
- Sim, Alvo? - indagou Snape, ajudando Martha a se erguer.  
  
- Eu estava pensando, Severo. Não acredito que Martha tenha tido tempo ou oportunidade de se beneficiar com uma visita a Hogwarts, para que ela tenha uma visão geral do castelo. Talvez eu pudesse ajudar nisso. Afinal, ela vai precisar saber se locomover dentro e fora de Hogwarts.  
  
Martha disse:  
  
- Professor, eu não quero afastá-lo de seus deveres.  
  
Dumbledore piscou os olhos azuis brilhantes:  
  
- Meus deveres certamente ainda estarão à minha espera quando eu voltar. Enquanto isso, Severo pode começar suas aulas tranqüilamente. Sei que ele deve estar ansioso para rever seus alunos.  
  
Martha achou engraçado que o rosto de Severo dissesse precisamente o contrário. Ela o consultou com os olhos e ele disse:  
  
- Você estará em boas mãos, Martha.  
  
- Então pode ir descansado para suas aulas, Severo.  
  
- Alvo, tome conta dela.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Severo - Dumbledore ofereceu o braço a Martha, que o aceitou - Eu a trarei de volta sã e salva.  
  
Alunos e professores se movimentaram para o início de mais um dia de estudos mágicos em Hogwarts, e Martha e Dumbledore saíram pelos corredores e passagens, a moça tentando memorizar os caminhos e segredos do castelo. Alguns fantasmas apareceram, e até Pirraça se mostrou para Martha, recebendo uma firme advertência de Dumbledore para não incomodar a convidada - por quem o Barão Sangrento tinha especial simpatia, disse o diretor. Ao ouvir o nome do Barão Sangrento, o arruaceiro poltergeist pareceu aceitar o aviso.  
  
- Vai demorar algum tempo até eu conseguir memorizar isso - admitiu Martha, olhando à sua volta. - É um castelo tão grande.  
  
- Não se esqueça de ficar de olho nas escadas. Elas gostam muito de se mexer.  
  
- São tantas coisas novas para mim.  
  
- Posso imaginar que tudo isso represente uma grande aventura para você.  
  
- Nem me diga. Nem mesmo nos sonhos mais absurdos eu pude imaginar algo do gênero.  
  
Eles passeavam pelas estufas, aproveitando que Madame Sprout estava no lago, dando aula sobre plantas aquáticas para o sexto ano.  
  
- E está gostando daqui?  
  
- Muito. Tudo é muito estimulante.  
  
- Largar tudo e entrar no mundo desconhecido também requer grande coragem. E dedicação a Severo. Eu não estou certo de que ele tenha total consciência do que seu gesto significa.  
  
Martha discordou:  
  
- Estou certa de que ele sabe. Assim como eu sei o que significa para ele me trazer até aqui. Ele pode estar arriscando as atividades paralelas que desempenha. Espero que minha presença aqui não prejudique, mas parece que isso vai ser impossível.  
  
- Em determinados aspectos, Severo é como um filho para mim. Martha, posso ver que a seu lado, ele se transforma, graças a um outro tipo de magia - um tipo muito poderoso. Eu o vejo muito... diferente. Obrigada pelo que fez por ele.  
  
- Mas eu não fiz nada.  
  
- Jamais pense isso, minha criança. Você fez muito por ele. Pode acreditar em mim: Severo não é o mesmo de antes.  
  
- Diretor - disse Martha -, eu o amo demais.  
  
- Sim, sim, minha cara. Eu sei disso. É por isso que lhe sou tão grato. Farei o que puder para que se integre totalmente a Hogwarts. Agora venha - disse, saindo da estufa - Há alguém que quero que conheça.  
  
Eles atravessaram o gramado até uma cabana de pedra e madeira, com teto de palha, perto da grande floresta. Dumbledore chamou, do lado de fora da cabana:  
  
- Hagrid! Uma voz grossa e alta feito um trovão respondeu, vinda aparentemente de dentro da cabana:  
  
- Aqui!  
  
Mas Dumbledore deu a volta na casa e Martha o seguiu. Atrás da cabana, havia alguns estábulos com estranhas criaturas escamadas, parecendo ter saído de um livro de fantasia. Cuidando desses animais, estava uma pessoa imensa, com cabelo e barbas compridos, o maior corpanzil que Martha já vira em toda sua vida. O homem imenso olhou para os dois e sorriu:  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore! Olá!  
  
- Olá, Hagrid - cumprimentou. - Você perdeu uma reunião de professores.  
  
- Desculpe, professor, mas os bichinhos - Martha pensou "Bichinhos?!" - estavam recusando comida. Eu estava com medo que eles pegassem alguma doença bem na época em que eles mudam as escamas.  
  
- Ainda assim, sua presença era importante. Eu queria lhe apresentar nossa convidada Martha Scott. Ela ficará em Hogwarts por alguns tempos e eu gostaria que você a ajudasse a se sentir mais à vontade - Dumbledore se virou e sorriu. - Martha, esse é Rúbeo Hagrid, guarda-caça de Hogwarts e professor do Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
Martha sorriu:  
  
- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Hagrid.  
  
Dumbledore explicou:  
  
- Martha ajudou o Prof. Snape durante o tempo que ele passou fora. Ela a trouxe para conhecer a escola.  
  
- Desculpe por não ter ido à reunião, senhorita. Agora, como pode ver, estou meio atrapalhado.  
  
- Eu é que não quero atrapalhá-lo. Sr. Hagrid.  
  
- O nome é apenas Hagrid. Quer passar mais tarde para um chá? Eu posso lhe mostrar os viveiros.  
  
Martha sorriu:  
  
- Eu adoraria, muito obrigada.  
  
- Excelente - disse Dumbledore - Eu tive medo de que você ficasse um pouco entediada. Quem sabe eu posso interessá-la na nossa biblioteca? Podemos tentar convencer Madame Pince a lhe dar um cartão para consultar os livros, caso tenha algum interesse.  
  
- Está brincando? Eu adoraria passar minhas tardes lendo.  
  
- Então vamos voltar ao castelo. Até mais tarde, Hagrid.  
  
- Sim, Hagrid, eu volto na hora do chá.  
  
Ele já tinha se voltado para as estranhas criaturas:  
  
- Prazer em conhecê-la, dona.  
  
- O prazer foi meu.  
  
Os dois deixaram a cabana e caminharam rumo ao castelo, Martha se sentia compelida a acompanhar o ritmo do idoso professor. Dumbledore, porém, em nada deixava a desejar aos colegas mais jovens e ia caminhando e falando ao mesmo tempo:  
  
- Hagrid tem um grande coração. O pobre não sabe guardar um segredo para salvar sua vida, mas tem um coração ainda maior que seu corpo.  
  
- Ele pareceu muito simpático - disse Martha.  
  
Voltando ao castelo, eles usaram as escadas (que eram rebeldes, segundo o diretor) para chegar até a biblioteca, que ocupava grande parte do quarto andar. Lá Dumbledore apresentou Martha a Madame Irma Pince,a bibliotecária. Ela era uma bruxa magra, de coque, capas pretas, aspecto rigoroso e óculos que olhou a moça de cima a baixo.  
  
- Com certeza podemos arranjar um cartão de biblioteca especial para a Srta. Scott, Diretor - disse ela, de maneira seca mas polida. - Agora os alunos estão em período de estudo, mas se ela voltar mais tarde, podemos tratar disso rapidamente.  
  
Martha percebeu que aquela mulher - a exemplo da Profª McGonagall -, não era uma mulher de meias palavras nem de ameaças fúteis.  
  
- Sim, Madame Pince. A senhora gostaria de marcar um horário mais conveniente?  
  
- Após o chá seria perfeito para mim - a bibliotecária acrescentou - Espero que a senhorita entenda que todas as restrições aplicadas aos alunos se aplicam à senhorita.  
  
- E quais são elas?  
  
- Os livros jamais deixam a biblioteca. O cuidado e o manuseio dos livros são de responsabilidade do aluno, afinal, alguns dos livros podem retaliar se forem mal-tratados. Só numa passada, informo que é proibido comer, beber e falar alto na biblioteca, e também riscar, dobrar ou arrancar páginas, sujar, rasgar, deformar, picar, manchar, jogar, molhar, desfigurar, escrever nos livros, bem como babar, enfeitiçar, tirar do lugar, devolver a outra prateleira que não a correspondente, esconder, reservar e danificar os livros de qualquer forma. As punições podem levar ao banimento da biblioteca por toda a vida - A bruxa tirou uma folha de pergaminho e a entregou a Martha. - Você pode consultar a lista completa com mais detalhes.  
  
Tentando não parecer intimidada, Martha sorriu nervosamente:  
  
- Obrigada. Eu vou ler isso com cuidado e volto mais tarde então.  
  
- Tenha um bom dia.  
  
O Prof. Dumbledore ofereceu o braço a Martha e disse:  
  
- Venha comigo, criança. Eu tenho algo que deverá lhe ser muito útil nesses seus primeiros dias em Hogwarts.  
  
O diretor a levou para seu escritório, no alto do castelo.  
  
- Entre, entre, minha jovem. Sente-se aqui.  
  
Ele apontou a cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e Martha obedeceu, ainda de olho nas bugigangas douradas e prateadas, algumas delas se mexendo de livre e espontânea vontade bem diante de seus olhos. Ela não pôde evitar comentar:  
  
- Seu escritório é... tão diferente de tudo que eu já vi.  
  
Dumbledore colocou uma bolsinha em frente a Martha, sentou-se à escrivaninha e sorriu:  
  
- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que também tenha apreciado nosso pequeno passeio por Hogwarts.  
  
- Fiquei impressionada - e ainda há tanto por conhecer!  
  
- Precisamente, precisamente. Daí a necessidade de você usar, ainda que por pouco tempo, esse localizador - Ele apontou a bolsinha. - Ele poderá ser muito útil, posso garantir.  
  
Martha olhou a bolsinha (na verdade um saquinho de couro mole) e indagou:  
  
- Isso é um localizador?  
  
- Na verdade, é um apontador. Ele aponta o caminho que você quer usar. Você o usa assim: pega um pouco do pó que está dentro dela, diz em voz alta e clara o lugar para onde você quer ir e joga o pó no chão. Uma seta brilhante vai aparecer diante de você dando a direção. É muito útil quando você não tem idéia sequer de que lado deve seguir. Nós o chamados de pó de mapa.  
  
- Entendo - disse Martha, animada. - É parecido com o tal pó de Flu.  
  
Os olhos azuis do professor faiscaram:  
  
- Ah, vejo que Severo já lhe explicou como funcionam os meios de transporte bruxos.  
  
- Sim, alguns deles. Ele me explicou algo sobre o seu mundo, para que eu não tivesse tanta dificuldade. Mas nada se compara à experiência real. Tudo é tão diferente, tão fascinante!  
  
- Ah, criança, não se deixe enganar. O fascínio é uma coisa maravilhosa, que nos leva para frente, mas nos cega a visão.  
  
- Sim, diretor. O senhor tem razão.  
  
- De qualquer forma, eu gostaria de lhe dizer que estou à sua disposição a qualquer hora, para qualquer dúvida ou necessidade. Lembre-se de que alguns dos alunos nunca viram uma pessoa 100% não-mágica antes e eles podem ser um pouco curiosos. Se eles ultrapassarem algum limite, venha me ver imediatamente. Espero que seja muito feliz em Hogwarts.  
  
- Obrigada, professor.  
  
- Agora talvez queira descansar um pouco antes do almoço.  
  
- Acho que sim. Vamos ver se eu consigo chegar de volta aos aposentos.  
  
- Qualquer dúvida pode usar o apontador, se as escadas a deixarem muito desorientada com a constante mudança.  
  
- Claro, farei isso. Obrigada pelo grande tour, professor, e pelo tempo que passou longe de seus deveres.  
  
- Não se preocupe com isso, minha cara. Foi um imenso prazer para mim. E não pense que não deva ir se preparando para futuramente ser auxiliar do Prof. Hagglemore no Estudo de Trouxas.  
  
- Eu iria adorar.  
  
- Muito bem, então. Espero que passe horas agradáveis com Hagrid à tarde.  
  
- Até o almoço, professor. 


	6. A audácia de Draco Malfoy

Capítulo 5 – A audácia de Draco Malfoy

Martha desceu as escadas em caracol e estremeceu um pouco quando a grande gárgula de pedra saiu do caminho para que ela pudesse deixar o escritório do diretor de Hogwarts. De repente ela se viu sozinha num corredor de pedra, e precisava chegar até as masmorras. Mas felizmente ela sabia onde ficavam as escadas e desceu-as, rezando para que elas não se mexessem, pelo menos muito. Os retratos nas paredes a observavam com curiosidade, mas quando ela olhava para eles, fingiam que não a viam. Martha ficou intrigada, e imaginou se esses retratos gostavam de fazer fofocas.

Ela desceu pelo menos quatro andares sem cruzar com uma única pessoa. Não era de se estranhar, uma vez que era óbvio que professores e alunos estavam em aula. Vez ou outra, ela ouvia o ruído distante de uma voz vinda das salas de aula.

Ao chegar às masmorras, os corredores foram ficando cada vez mais escuros, e ela sentiu um arrepio de frio. Ela viu algumas pinturas e armaduras conhecidas e atreveu-se a se dirigir a uma delas para confirmar se aquela era a direção para os aposentos do Prof. Severo Snape. Um bruxo jovem, de cabelos pretos e olhos bem azuis, respondeu de dentro do quadro que ela estava no corredor certo. Em seguida ela ouviu a voz de Severo, e sabia que tinha chegado em segurança sem sequer ter precisado da bolsinha do Prof. Dumbledore.

Mas qual porta dava direto nos aposentos, sem atrapalhar a aula? Ela tentou uma e viu nada menos do que 20 alunos virando o rosto para longe de seus caldeirões e direto no rosto dela. Ela enrubesceu, parada na porta, e algum burburinho se formou. O Prof. Snape ralhou:

- Silêncio – ele a olhou, intrigado – Posso ajudá-la, Srta. Scott?

- Desculpe, professor. Eu estava procurando a entrada para os aposentos.

- Duas portas adiante, nesse corredor.

- Claro. Mais uma vez desculpe.

Ela fechou aporta, mas ainda ouviu Severo mais uma vez pedir silêncio à turma, que tinha voltado ao burburinho. Ela queria se matar de vergonha. Como ela tinha interrompido a aula de Severo daquela maneira? Que coisa estúpida. Ele deveria ficar irritado com ela. E Severo irritado era uma coisa que nem mesmo Martha gostava de ver. Ela deveria ter usado a bolsinha do Prof. Dumbledore. Afinal, ele a dera para isso. Que estúpida! Já imaginou se fosse com a Profª McGonagall, que não gostava muito dela?

Meia hora mais tarde, ele entrou nos aposentos, carregando uma pilha de pergaminhos. Martha apressou-se em se desculpar:

- Desculpe por interromper sua aula, Severo. Prometo que não faço mais isso.

Severo colocou os pergaminhos na mesa e sorriu:

- É natural que você se perca no castelo. Logo estará andando por esses corredores como se fosse sua casa. Mas espere, aqui _será_ a sua casa.

Martha sorriu e abraçou-se a ele:

- Senti sua falta.

- O que Dumbledore e você fizeram hoje de manhã?

- Oh, ele me mostrou um pouco do castelo e arredores. Eu estou curiosa para conhecer o lago.

- Talvez possa fazer isso hoje à tarde.

- Não sei. Hoje à tarde eu tenho chá com Hagrid e uma visita à biblioteca. Madame Pince vai me dar um cartão para eu poder consultar os livros.

- Chá com Hagrid? Um conselho: nem por educação aceite os bolos crocantes dele.

- Anotado. E como foi sua volta às aulas?

- Ah, poderia ser pior. Mas me pareceu que os alunos me olhavam muito hoje. Aliás, mais do que o de costume. Eu estou com meu nariz pintado? Tem alguma coisa nos meus dentes?

Martha sorriu:

- Claro que não, querido. Os alunos estão curiosos por que o professor deles apareceu com uma amiga – possivelmente mais do que uma amiga. É uma curiosidade natural. Espero não ter arruinado sua reputação.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Uma pequena lufa-lufa hoje quase chorou quando eu avaliei sua poção. Eu estou em forma. Mas você pode estar certa. Normalmente, ela teria ido às lágrimas.

- Severo! – escandalizou-se Martha. – Isso é cruel.

- Isso é o professor de Poções. Eu sou assim.

- Você não é_ só _assim. Você pode ser diferente. Eu descobri que você pode ser diferente – Ela sorria para ele e era um sorriso malicioso – Ah, se os alunos soubessem...

Severo a apertou entre os braços, sentindo o corpo dela contra o seu:

- Eu também senti sua falta... Mas não podemos nos atrasar para o almoço – Ele beijou o rosto dela – Por mais tentador que isso seja.

- Ah, que pena – Ela disse, beijando o pescoço dele e insinuando-se de maneira sensual. – Ia ser tão bom.

- Martha...

Rindo, ela se afastou dele:

- Está bem, está bem. Fica para depois. Escute, será que eu tenho que trocar de roupa para o almoço? As coisas são formais aqui?

- Não tão formais quanto McGonagall faz parecer, acredite. Sua roupa está ótima. Só vou lavar as mãos e poderemos subir para o Salão Principal. Mas antes, quero passar rapidamente pelo salão comunal de Sonserina. Marquei uma reunião com os alunos para fazer sua apresentação.

- Minha apresentação?

- Sim. É uma cortesia para com minha casa, apresentá-la de maneira diferenciada. E também pretendo formar alianças.

- Parece um jogo político.

- E você é uma peça principal. Podemos ir?

Ela deu um giro sobre si mesma:

- Estou bem assim? Será que os alunos vão gostar de mim?

- Você está ótima. E se os alunos não gostarem de você, bem, eu saberei o que fazer – Ele ofereceu o braço. – Não se preocupe, tudo sairá bem.

Martha continuou repetindo para si mesma as palavras de Severo enquanto era levada para o salão comunal de Sonserina, que ficava muito perto dos laboratórios de Poções. Ela foi informada de que eles estavam na verdade embaixo do lago e isso a impressionou muito.

Ela jamais esqueceria do impacto quando Severo abriu a passagem e ela finalmente entrou nos aposentos sonserinos. Dezenas de alunos que estavam tagarelando entre si foram se dando conta que seu chefe de casa estava no local e o barulho foi diminuindo. Em poucos segundos, os murmúrios foram morrendo, e fez-se silêncio sepulcral.

Snape assumiu seu ar professoral e disse:

- Agradeço a presença de todos. Gostaria de lhes apresentar minha convidada, Srta. Martha Scott. Ela deverá ser chamada de Srta. Scott em todas as ocasiões e sim, antes que vocês ouçam rumores de outras casas, a Srta. Scott é uma trouxa – houve um fio de nervosismo entre os alunos, que Severo ignorou prosseguindo – Em breve, ela deverá auxiliar o Prof. Hagglemore na disciplina de Estudo de Assuntos Trouxas, e terá uma valiosa contribuição a dar. Como tal, ela deverá ser tratada com o máximo de cortesia e educação. Considero vocês como responsáveis por tornar a vida da Srta. Scott o mais fácil possível em Hogwarts e considerarei qualquer ajuda a ela como um favor pessoal. Agora, se não tiverem nenhuma pergunta, eu os apresentarei à Srta. Scott.

Um menininho de cabelos escuros e olhos muito pequenos ergueu a mão:

- Senhor... Eu t-tenho uma dúvida.

Snape se virou para ele:

- Sim, Sr. Laettes?

- Eu não entendi se a Srta. Scott é exatamente trouxa ou apenas um Aborto.

Martha gelou ao ouvir aquilo. Ela não entendia exatamente o que era um Aborto, mas pela reação dos demais alunos, não deveria ser coisa boa. Severo agiu como se nada houvesse acontecido e respondeu calmamente:

- Muito bem, Sr. Laettes, fez bem em levantar dúvidas. Jamais tenha medo de levantar dúvidas. Para responder à sua pergunta, devo dizer que a Srta. Scott não tem um pingo de sangue bruxo. Ela é uma trouxa de sangue puro. Alguma outra dúvida?

O rosto de Severo deixava claro que ele não esperava mais dúvidas. Os alunos entenderam o recado.

- Muito bem, então coloquem-se em fila para que eu possa apresentá-los – Eles se rearrumaram e Severo indicou o primeiro – O Sr. Blaise Zabini, do 6o ano – Ela apertou a mão do menino, que retribuiu o gesto -, Srta. Pansy Parkinson, também do 6o ano...

Ao serem apresentados, os alunos apertavam a mão de Martha, e ela sorria para eles, notando que a maioria a olhava de maneira desconfiada ou curiosa. Severo estava impressionado com o controle de seus sonserinos. Talvez eles ainda o deixassem orgulhoso, afinal.

Ao menos, era assim que Severo pensava até chegar a vez de Martha ser apresentada a um rapaz loiro, de olhos cinza miúdos e queixo pontudo. Junto dele estavam dois adolescentes corpulentos e com feições grosseiras. Severo apresentou-o:

- Draco Malfoy.

Martha estendeu a mão para que o garoto a apertasse, mas ele cruzou os braços e disse, de maneira altiva:

- Eu não confraternizo com trouxas.

Por um instante, o tempo parou. Martha arregalou os olhos e retirou a mão, e Severo se pôs entre ela e Malfoy. Houve ruídos surdos de admiração e surpresa, mas Severo estava preparado para isso. Na verdade, ele estava esperando que isso acontecesse.

- Sr. Malfoy – ele disse lentamente, no seu tom mais ameaçador -, em respeito a seu pai, eu vou lhe dar a chance de se retratar com a Srta. Scott antes de decidir sua punição. Mas seria sábio que fosse uma retratação completa.

Desafiador, o garoto manteve os braços cruzados e disse:

- Pois pode esperar sentado, porque não haverá nem meia retratação. Como você ousa colocar na lama tudo o que Salazar Sonserina mais prezava, o sangue puro dos bruxos? Já seria discutível se ela fosse uma sangue-ruim, mas uma trouxa?! E não me venha falar no meu pai. Ele está em Azkaban, sendo punido por acreditar em coisas que você obviamente agora considera desprezíveis, mas que distinguem bruxos de sangue puro desses seres inferiores que sequer poderes possuem.

Martha estava branca, e sentiu que as pernas lhe iriam faltar. Severo segurou a mão dela com força, sem tirar os olhos de Malfoy e sem erguer a voz para dizer:

- Por se comportar como um grifinório, Sr. Malfoy, o senhor acaba de ter todos os privilégios de visitação de Hogsmeade suspensos até notificação posterior, possivelmente até o final do ano. Sonserina acaba de perder 100 pontos e o senhor vai cumprir não um, mas _dois_ meses de detenção com o Sr. Filch.

Houve gemidos por toda a parte, enquanto Malfoy ficava vermelho de raiva. Severo ignorou-o e alertou os demais alunos:

- Espero ter deixado bem claro que não tolerarei qualquer espécie de questionamento sobre minha convidada. Eu esperava ter lhes ensinado alguma coisa sobre ser sonserino. O mínimo que se requer de um bom sonserino ou mesmo de qualquer pessoa de inteligência mediana é uma medida de bom senso e astúcia. Por sua estupidez grifinória, o Sr. Malfoy está sendo punido. Quem concorda com ele pode se apresentar ao Sr. Filch para detenção.

A tensão podia ser cortada com uma faca no ar. Malfoy continuava vermelho, mas tudo indicava que conseguiria se conter. Martha, chocada, sentia as lágrimas lhe subirem, mas tomou a firme determinação de não chorar na frente do moleque esnobe e arrogante.

- Ninguém? – continuou Severo. – Nesse caso, senhoras e senhores, vamos ao Salão Principal do modo sonserino. Caminharemos juntos, mostrando a unidade de nossa casa – Ele tomou o braço de Martha e ordenou: - Podem me seguir.

*

Martha agüentou estoicamente o percurso até o Salão Principal. Ela precisou de todo seu controle para não chorar diante da humilhação que aquele garoto a tinha feito passar. Mas ela não iria fazer isso. Se chorasse agora, iria minar a autoridade de Severo. Portanto, ela tentou se mostrar altiva e relaxada, embora a tensão acompanhasse aquela virtual procissão de sonserinos.

A entrada da casa inteira de Sonserina toda junta no Salão Principal era digna de uma foto. Aliás, foi exatamente isso que o menino Colin Creevey fez – bateu uma fotografia trouxa do acontecimento, porque afinal, Colin adorava bater fotos. Mas aquela devia ser a primeira que não eram fotos de Harry Potter.

Como os demais estudantes (e até alguns professores), Harry estava intrigado.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu não sei – respondeu Harry -, mas tá na cara que Malfoy saiu perdendo. Vocês viram a cara dele?

- Só o que eu sei é que Sonserina ia fazer uma reunião de casa antes do almoço, com todos – disse Simas Finnigan.

Hermione apontou para as grandes ampulhetas que computavam os pontos da casa:

- Vejam! Sonserina perdeu 100 pontos! Está em último lugar!

- Se essa amiga do Snape teve alguma coisa a ver com isso, eu já tô gostando dela! – riu Dino Thomas.

- Snape não iria tirar 100 pontos de sua própria casa – disse Neville Longbottom, baixinho. – Nunca mesmo!

Hermione disse:

- A menos que tivesse algo muito grande em jogo... Snape pode ser muitas coisas, mas burro ele não é. Alguma coisa está acontecendo.

- Talvez Dumbledore faça algum anúncio – disse Harry. – Se bem que, conhecendo Dumbledore, talvez não.

Harry ainda estava muito chateado com o diretor pelos acontecimentos do quinto ano, quando ele perdera o padrinho e a profecia sobre sua vida.

Como Harry previra, Dumbledore ficou calado, e os estudantes estavam curiosíssimos para saber o que tinha acontecido que deixaram os sonserinos tão inquietos.

Para aumentar ainda mais o astral de mistério, de repente o dia começou a ficar mais escuro. Ou era o que parecia, com a quantidade de corujas que entraram no Salão Principal, trazendo correspondência para os professores de maneira geral. Dumbledore recebeu tantas cartas que teve que fazer um saco igual ao do Papai Noel. Snape também recebeu uma grande pilha, e muitos sonserinos receberam mais de uma coruja.

O burburinho era grande no Salão Principal, e Severo inclinou-se para alertar Martha em voz baixa:

- Aparentemente, as notícias também correm muito rápido fora de Hogwarts.

Ela se espantou:

- Essas cartas... são a meu respeito?

- Ao que tudo indica, são. As poucas que eu abri falaram sobre ter uma trouxa em Hogwarts. E não nos termos mais elogiosos.

Martha se sentiu ainda mais deprimida:

- Oh, Severo...

- Tenha calma – disse ele baixinho. – Nós já prevíamos que isso iria acontecer. Não é hora de se desesperar quando tudo que está acontecendo é exatamente o que estava previsto.

Ela suspirou, assentindo. Era o início. Mas ninguém sabia onde aquilo iria parar.


	7. Chá para dois ou mais

Capítulo 6 – Chá para dois ou mais

Martha terminou mal almoçando, e depois se recolheu com Severo à masmorra para ler algumas das cartas. Quase se arrependeu por ter pedido para lê-las.

Parentes de alunos (segundo Severo, a maioria sonserinos) o criticavam em termos bastante ácidos por ter trazido uma pessoa não-mágica para convívio com os alunos. O tom das cartas era apenas um pouco mais polido do que o que Draco Malfoy tinha usado anteriormente.

Severo dirigiu-se às suas aulas e Martha subiu as escadas para a biblioteca sentindo-se realmente deprimida. Parece que a situação iria ser ainda mais complicada do que eles tinham previsto. Será que ela agüentaria a pressão?

Madame Pince se mostrou tão simpática quanto da primeira vez que elas se viram, mas pelo menos agora Martha tinha um cartão de biblioteca. Ela recebeu mais instruções sobre a disposição dos livros e a recomendação de ficar fora da Seção Restrita. Alguns dos livros lá podiam ser perigosos para trouxas, alertou Madame Pince.

Ela pegou um livro que lhe pareceu interessante – _Hogwarts, Uma História _– e distraiu-se até que fosse hora do chá. Então desceu para a cabana de Hagrid, atravessando os corredores e com o saquinho de pó de mapa a postos. Mas pelo menos para lá não foi preciso pedir direções.

Atravessando o gramado, Martha ainda estava pensando mais nas cartas que tinham sido enviadas do que em qualquer outra coisa. E se ela não fosse aceita naquele mundo? Será que valia a pena deixar Severo numa situação tão difícil? E quando às "atividades extras" de espionagem que ele fazia?

De repente, ela se sentia muito mal e com muito medo. Talvez tenha sido por isso que quando a porta da cabana de Hagrid se abriu antes que ela batesse, ela deu um pulo para trás, assustada.

- AAHH!

Hagrid deu outro pulo:

- Argh! O que foi, dona?

Ela enrubesceu, ainda tentando controlar a respiração e com uma mão no peito:

- Não foi nada, Prof. Hagrid. Acho que eu estou um pouco alerta demais. Levei um susto.

- Oh, desculpe. É que eu a vi andando pelo gramado e resolvi abrir a porta. Quer entrar? Acabei de colocar água no fogo.

- Obrigada.

Ao entrar, Martha esqueceu-se de todas as suas agruras. A cabana de Hagrid era diferente de tudo que ela tinha imaginado, e ainda assim havia algo de aconchegante e agradável.

- Vamos nos sentar perto do fogo – convidou ele – Pode usar aquela poltrona.

Duas pessoas caberiam confortavelmente naquela poltrona, calculou Martha, que se sentou timidamente. Tudo na cabana de Hagrid era proporcional ao tamanho dele. Para Martha, tudo era uma grande fonte de curiosidade.

- Então a senhora é amiga do Prof. Snape?

- Por favor, Sr. Hagrid, me chame apenas de Martha.

- Aqui todos me chamam de Hagrid, também.

- Está bem, Hagrid. Eu sou amiga do Prof. Snape.

- Ele não costuma ter visitas. Foram colegas em Hogwarts?

- Não, nós nos conhecemos em Londres. Ele esteve lá essas últimas semanas, e eu o ajudei um pouco. Sabe, eu sou trouxa.

Ela ficou esperando a reação do homem grande. Ele a olhou apenas com mediana curiosidade:

- Quem diria. Sabe, eu não acreditaria nisso, porque geralmente trouxas me olham de maneira estranha, como se eu tivesse alguma coisa errada. Você não fez isso.

- Eu não vejo nada errado com você. Só porque você é grande e alto, não quer dizer que tenha alguma coisa errada.

Hagrid abriu um sorriso:

- Obrigado, dona.

- Martha, por favor.

- Vou tentar. Mas é difícil. Sabe, é o costume de tratar as damas com respeito.

Martha resolveu insistir no outro assunto:

- Então... você não se incomoda que eu não tenha poderes?

Como a água começava a ferver, Hagrid pôs-se a preparar o chá, dizendo:

- Por que me incomodaria? Muitos dos alunos também vêm de famílias trouxas. Eles não cresceram com magia por perto.

- Algumas pessoas estão reclamando da minha presença em Hogwarts.

- Ah, não deixe que isso a perturbe. O Prof. Dumbledore saberá dar um jeito nisso. Ele é um grande homem.

- Espero que sim. Eu... só tenho medo... – ela fraquejou, sentindo as lágrimas voltando aos olhos – Eu... Desculpe, eu...

Hagrid ficou penalizado:

- Oh, não fique assim. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém a tratou mal por causa disso?

Tentando conter as lágrimas, Martha assentiu:

- Foi um dos alunos do Prof. Snape... Mas ele foi punido. Foi muito desagradável. Eu me senti muito mal.

Hagrid disse:

- Pois não deveria. Ainda há bruxos que acham que são melhores do que trouxas só porque têm poderes, mas eu acho que eles têm é medo. Porque os trouxas sabem sobreviver muito bem sem magia, e isso os torna extremamente inteligentes, na minha opinião.

Martha sorriu, confortada.

- Obrigada, Hagrid.

Ele passou uma imensa xícara, a maior que Martha já tinha visto.

- Quem sabe um chá não é exatamente o que você precisa? Ah, eu tenho também uns ótimos bolinhos crocantes.

Lembrando-se da recomendação de Severo, Martha disse:

- Er... talvez mais tarde, Hagrid, obrigada. Sabe, eu tenho que cuidar da silhueta.

Antes que Hagrid pudesse responder, algo lá fora chamou a atenção dele. Ele olhou pela janela e disse:

- Parece que alguém está vindo.

*

Já estava por toda a escola: Snape tinha uma amiga trouxa. Aquela devia ser a notícia do ano. Assim que terminaram a última aula do dia, Harry, Rony e Hermione correram para falar com quem talvez soubesse mais sobre isso, e certamente não esconderia deles: Hagrid.

- Hagrid! Hagrid! – gritou Harry batendo à porta da cabana.

Ele abriu a porta:

- Mas o que aconteceu, Harry?

Eles entraram na cabana, excitados, mal conseguindo respirar.

- Uma grande novidade! – disse Rony. – Sobre Snape.

- Queremos ver se você sabe alguma coisa sobre a amiga dele – disse Harry – Corre a notícia de que ela é trouxa!

Constrangido, Hagrid disse:

- Er... meninos, eu...

Hermione disse:

- Mas isso não pode ser, certo? Digo, Snape é sangue puro, e chefe da Sonserina, que só aceita bruxos de sangue puro. O que eles estariam fazendo juntos?

Martha respirou fundo. Realmente, eles tinham jogado uma bomba na escola e as explosões mal tinham começado. Ela resolveu poupar Hagrid do embaraço e chamou a atenção para sua presença, dizendo:

- Hagrid, você tem convidados? Espero não estar atrapalhando...

Os três garotos deram um pulo e olharam para ela, que estava bem atrás deles. A expressão deles ao ver que Martha estava bem ali, sentada em frente à lareira, com uma xícara de chá, foi impagável.

Hermione foi a primeira a tentar dizer:

- Srta. Scott, desculpe... Não tivemos intenção de ofender...

- Bem, vocês não tinham como saber que eu estava aqui. Mas eu não mordo. Por que não entram? Vocês são...

- Harry Potter.

- Rony Weasley.

- Hermione Granger.

Aqueles nomes não eram estranhos. Especialmente o primeiro.

- Harry Potter? O Prof. Snape me falou sobre você.

O menino, de cabelo preto desordenado e grandes olhos verdes por trás dos óculos, pareceu não gostar daquilo:

- Por favor, não acredite em tudo que ele lhe contou. O Prof. Snape... não gosta muito de mim.

- Por quê?

- Por causa do meu pai. Eles estudaram juntos e não... se davam bem.

- Ah, entendo – Martha olhou para os três, que pareciam bastante constrangidos – Olhem, não precisam ter medo de mim. Prometo que não digo a Severo nada do que me disserem.

Hermione indagou:

- É verdade que é trouxa?

- Totalmente.

- Então como...?

- Quer saber como encontrei o Prof. Snape? Em Londres. Trabalhamos juntos por algum tempo no mundo trouxa.

O ruivinho chamado Rony Weasley exclamou:

- Sai dessa! Snape trabalhando como trouxa?

Martha sorriu:

- E trabalhava muito bem. Ele tinha outros amigos, amigos queridos que tivemos que deixar para trás. Eles adotaram Severo como se fosse da família.

Os três se entreolharam, boquiabertos. Hermione disse:

- Também há boatos de que você vai ser professora.

- Não, eu pretendo auxiliar o professor de Estudo dos Assuntos Trouxas. Quem sabe assim eu consiga fazer alguns alunos entenderem que não há tanta diferença entre trouxas e bruxos?

Hagrid disse:

- Martha foi destratada por um aluno sonserino.

Os três se entreolharam e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Malfoy.

Martha ficou impressionada:

- Como vocês sabem quem foi?

Hermione deu de ombros:

- Questão de lógica. Só Malfoy seria capaz de tamanha arrogância.

O menino Weasley quis saber:

- Foi por isso que Sonserina perdeu 100 pontos?

- Exato – confirmou Martha – O Prof. Snape puniu o Sr. Malfoy.

- Sai fora! – exclamou Weasley – Snape jamais tirou pontos de sua própria casa!

- Bom, ele tirou hoje – disse Martha, angustiada. – Ele parecia tão desapontado. Eu me senti tão mal, sem poder fazer nada. Parece que a culpa é toda minha. Eu... – dessa vez as lágrimas vieram com força, e ameaçavam cair pelo rosto de Martha – Oh, desculpem, mas eu... estou nervosa...

Martha não agüentou e caiu no choro, afundando o rosto nas mãos. Os alunos ficaram chocados, e Hagrid ficou ainda mais penalizado.

- Não fique assim, dona. Vai dar tudo certo. Tome – ele passou um pano de prato – Vai tudo dar certo.

- Desculpem – ela enxugou as lágrimas com o canto do pano – Mas... a última coisa que eu quero é prejudicar o Prof. Snape. Só que parece que está tudo dando errado, e eu sou a culpada por tudo que está acontecendo. Eu jamais deveria ter vindo.

Hagrid disse:

- Acho que está sendo muito dura consigo mesma.

- Eu deveria ter pensado em Severo, no que isso implicaria para ele. Os alunos não gostam de mim, a Profª McGonagall também não, e acho que muitos professores concordam com ela. Além do mais, Severo pode ser banido! E a culpa é toda minha!

Harry se adiantou em dizer:

- Nem todos os alunos pensam como Malfoy.

- É – disse Rony – Se Malfoy não gosta de você, alguma coisa boa você deve ter. Mas ainda é um mistério porque você anda com Snape.

Hermione disse:

- Rony, isso não é óbvio?

- O quê? O quê?

- Pense um pouco.

Mas o garoto Weasley parecia tão sem pistas quanto antes. Já Harry Potter, por outro lado, arriscou raciocinar em voz alta:

- Você não é parente dele, se não seria bruxa. Então... mas não pode ser!... Você é a _namorada_ do Snape?

Weasley quase caiu para trás:

- O quê?!

Martha quis saber:

- Alguma coisa errada nisso?

Hermione tentou emendar:

- É que... bom... É uma surpresa....

Mas Weasley não tentou esconder. Fez cara de nojo:

- Ew! Como pode ficar com Snape? O que vale esse sacrifício?

Martha deu de ombros:

- Para mim não é sacrifício nenhum. Mas eu entendo que como professor de vocês, seja difícil pensar nele como... tendo uma namorada.

- É meio estranho – confessou Hermione – Mas é que o Prof. Snape deve ser o mais odiado da escola. Ninguém gosta dele!

Martha sorriu:

- Eu gosto dele. Acho que algumas pessoas podem se intimidar com a atitude dele. Mas é preciso olhar além disso. Aliás, com qualquer pessoa.

Harry disse, baixinho:

- Gostaria que ele fizesse isso comigo. Ele me odeia.

Martha indagou:

- Quer que eu fale com ele sobre você, Harry? Eu normalmente não me meto nos assuntos acadêmicos do Prof. Snape, mas se você quiser, eu posso...

- Não, obrigado – interrompeu Harry – É bem provável que tudo tenha o efeito contrário e ele termine me azucrinando ainda mais.

- Como achar melhor. Mas a oferta continua.

- O que ele falou a meu respeito?

- Ele contou o que aconteceu com você: sabe, sobre seus pais e Voldemort.

Weasley arregalou os olhos:

- Ele lhe falou sobre Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Claro. Disse que os trouxas também poderão sofrer muito com a ascensão de Voldemort. Eu tinha que saber o que está acontecendo aqui, agora que este vai ser meu novo lar.

Weasley parecia incomodado:

- Você precisa mesmo repetir o nome dele?

Martha não entendeu:

- Mas se eu não disser o nome de Voldemort – Rony fez uma careta – , como você vai saber de quem estou falando?

Hermione disse, irritada:

- É o que eu vivo dizendo a esse bocó!

Harry explicou:

- Voldemort é tão temido que seu nome sequer é pronunciado. Ganhou o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem ou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

- Nossa, que coisa horrível. Eu já ouvi o Prof. Snape falar nele como o Lorde das Trevas. E você sobreviveu a ele diversas vezes, Harry. Que garoto corajoso.

Mas Harry deu de ombros:

- Não sei quanto a isso. Parece que coragem nunca esteve presente nessas horas.

Martha sentiu que aquele era um assunto meio delicado para Harry. Rony confirmou:

- Harry não gosta de falar muito nisso, Srta. Scott.

- É claro, eu entendo, Harry. Mas se você quiser conversar com alguém que está bem por fora, e tem uma visão trouxa da coisa, pode me procurar.

O garoto ficou olhando para ela como se ela tivesse dito uma verdade lapidar. Martha imaginou que só o que Harry quisesse era ser tratado como uma pessoa normal. Ela sorriu para ele e mudou de assunto:

- Hagrid, seu chá está muito bom. Quem sabe os meninos não querem um pouco também? Aí eles podem me falar um pouco sobre Hogwarts. Vocês estão todos na mesma casa?

O resto da tarde se foi em conversas e risos na casa de Hagrid. Martha sentiu grande parte da tensão e desânimo se esvaírem na conversa com os três alunos da Grifinória e Hagrid. Ela descobriu que Hagrid era filho de uma giganta e um trouxa. Depois Hagrid fez questão de mostrar seus bichinhos. Alguns deles deram um grande susto em Martha, mas Hermione jurou que isso era normal com Hagrid, que tinha predileção por bichos que ele chamava de interessantes, mas que as demais pessoas chamavam de perigosíssimos.

Ela se trocou para o jantar, que foi mais uma ocasião cheia de embaraços, pois agora a escola inteira sabia que ela era trouxa. Depois do jantar, Dumbledore veio falar com os dois a respeito do incidente com Draco Malfoy e as cartas. As notícias realmente não paravam:

- Severo, achei que gostaria de saber que recebi uma carta dos membros do conselho diretor da escola. Eles estarão reunidos essa noite. Minha presença é esperada.

A expressão de Snape tornou-se fechada e sombria:

- Entendo, diretor.

Mas Martha não estava suficientemente esclarecida e quis saber:

- O que isso quer dizer? Quem são esses membros?

Snape explicou:

- São os diretores da escola. Eles decidem tudo o que acontece em Hogwarts.

- Provavelmente serei chamado a esclarecer o assunto – disse Dumbledore. – Os pais de alunos não demoraram a cumprir as ameaças.

- O que vai acontecer?

- Não se preocupe, minha cara. Fique tranqüila. Nada de mal lhes acontecerá enquanto eu for diretor de Hogwarts.

Martha pareceu um pouco mais tranqüila, mas na verdade, estava longe de ter paz. Ainda mais quando os dois chegaram às masmorras e Snape lhe disse:

- Eu quero lhe dar uma coisa. Coloque isso.

Era um colar de prata, ou melhor um pingente, com uma linda gota verde cristalina. Martha tomou-o nas mãos, maravilhada:

- Severo, ele é lindo!

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, embora esse não seja seu propósito inicial. Você deve usar esse colar o tempo todo. Ele carrega um feitiço que vai me avisar, esteja eu onde estiver, se você estiver em perigo.

Martha pareceu alarmar-se ainda mais:

- Isso é mesmo necessário, Sev? Acha que eu posso estar em perigo?

- Daqui por diante, as coisas deverão se tornar ainda mais difíceis. Precisamos estar preparados. Eu não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça.

Ela agarrou-se a Sev, dizendo:

- Tenho medo do que pode lhe acontecer.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Com você ao meu lado, eu sei que nada poderá me deter.

Ela sorriu e ele aproximou os lábios dos dela. Como ela precisara disso durante o dia! Tê-lo em seus braços, senti-lo perto dela, com seu calor, seu corpo para lhe transmitir confiança e segurança. O beijo se aprofundou, com os braços dele ao redor do corpo dela, ambos sentindo a respiração mais acelerada.

Foi quando aconteceu.

Com um puxão, Severo se separou dela e com um grito mudo foi ao chão, segurando o braço, contorcendo-se de dor. Martha soltou um grito:

- Sev! – Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele – O que houve, querido? O que você está sentindo?

Amargo, ele respondeu, entredentes:

- Algo que eu não esperava sentir tão cedo. A Marca Negra.

Aquilo Martha sabia o que significava. Era o chamado de Voldemort, umas das provas mais terríveis pelas quais eles passariam e ambos sabiam disso. Ela arregalou os olhos e agarrou-se a ele, num momento de pavor:

- Severo, não!

Ele se ergueu, livrando-se dos braços dela e dizendo gentilmente:

- Você sabe que eu tenho que ir. Estarei de volta assim que puder, mas não me espere acordada.

Martha estava nervosa e tremia:

- Sev, como poderei dormir sabendo onde você está indo? E o que pode acontecer?

Ele recomendou:

- Pode tentar a companhia de Dumbledore, se não quiser ficar sozinha. Mas eu preciso ir agora, Martha.

Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto dela, que assentiu, engolindo o choro. Mas a verdade era que ela estava apavorada. Aquela bem que podia ser a última vez que vira Severo e o coração de Martha se abriu num vazio terrível diante dessa perspectiva. Ela ergueu-se e num impulso colou seus lábios nos dele, depois suspirou:

- Volte para mim, Severo. Volte para mim, está ouvindo? Eu quero você de volta são e salvo, e se Voldemort tiver algo em contrário, mande ele vir até aqui me enfrentar!

Snape não pôde deixar de sorrir, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela, tentando secar algumas das lágrimas:

- Eu voltarei.

Em seguida, ele separou dois frascos de poções, pegou a capa e uma máscara branca e saiu das masmorras, deixando atrás de si apenas a mulher que amava, sem saber direito se jamais voltaria a vê-la.


	8. Lorde Voldemort

Capítulo 7 – Lorde Voldemort

Andando a passos rápidos, Severo Snape procurou rever cuidadosamente a estratégia que pretendia adotar. Era um plano arriscado, mas ele contava com a sua sempre útil habilidade de lacrar sua mente às invasões do Lorde das Trevas. Esperava que isso fosse o suficiente. O que ele não confiava era nos seus colegas Comensais da Morte, que não só eram desconfiados, mas também não eram muito inteligentes. Eles podiam ser bem obtusos e complicar as coisas para Severo.

Ele logo aparatou para a porta da mansão que servia de quartel-general para as forças das trevas. Após ser checado pelos guardas e retirado as proteções, ele se dirigiu para o Salão de Reuniões. Podia sentir a maldade no ar e sabia que sua presença já tinha sido anunciada. Mas ainda assim, ouviu a voz odiosa de seu chefe diante de todos os demais Comensais da Morte:

- Ah, Severo. Que bom que você veio logo.

Ele se ajoelhou aos pés de Voldemort:

- Meu senhor.

- Estava ansioso por sua chegada, meu caro Severo. Ouvi dizer que Hogwarts anda bastante interessante por esses dias.

Ele confirmou:

- A escola está agitada, por minha causa.

- O que você fez, Severo?

- Eu trouxe uma trouxa para a escola.

Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam:

- Então é verdade? Você levou mesmo uma pessoa sem poderes mágicos para o colo de Dumbledore?

- Exato, meu senhor.

- E com que objetivo?

- Para melhor servi-lo, meu senhor.

Voldemort o observou atentamente, e Snape manteve-se imóvel e ajoelhado, enquanto o Lorde das Trevas o rodeava. Finalmente, ele disse:

- Explique.

- Meu senhor não deve ignorar que fui obrigado a me refugiar no mundo trouxa depois de ser perseguido pelos guardas de Azkaban.

- Sim, eu sei sobre isso.

- Tive que fingir ser um trouxa, viver como um deles – houve ruídos de desgosto por entre os Comensais reunidos – Claro que não me foi difícil arranjar um emprego. Foi lá que eu a conheci.

- A trouxa?

- Exato. O nome dela é Martha. Ela se apaixonou por mim.

Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam ainda mais:

- Não...! Severo, seu garanhão. E o que você fez?

Severo continuou:

- Eu lhe contei tudo sobre o nosso mundo, e nossos esforços de domínio e conquista. Consegui convencê-la de que os trouxas também terão a ganhar com sua chegada ao poder, e com isso ela poderá ser sua porta-voz. Ela concordou em manter sigilo disso ao vir para nosso mundo – de livre e espontânea vontade. Ela também é uma espiã, mesmo que seja tola demais para desconfiar que está sendo usada.

- Sem dúvida devido ao seu grande amor por você, Severo – disse Voldemort, sarcasticamente – Isso é tocante e muito divertido. Dumbledore deve estar fascinado com tudo isso.

- É verdade. Ele está mesmo fascinado.

- Até quando você pretende ficar com essa... trouxa?

- Enquanto ela for útil ao meu mestre, é claro.

Voldemort sorriu – uma visão nada agradável. Ele disse, com uma expressão sonhadora:

- Depois, claro, podemos oferecê-la em sacrifício às forças das trevas. Afinal de contas, ela é apenas uma trouxa.

Severo estremeceu, mas não deixou Voldemort perceber.

Macnair se adiantou:

- Talvez possamos torturá-la primeiro, Mestre.

Aquilo irritou Voldemort:

- Mas é claro que vamos torturá-la primeiro, Macnair. Onde já se viu um sacrifício sem uma boa tortura primeiro? – ele se voltou para o mestre de Poções - Mas diga-me, Severo, como Dumbledore recebeu a notícia desse seu relacionamento?

- Como eu esperava: está maravilhado e achando tudo muito romântico. Isso reforçou ainda mais sua crença de que eu estou "regenerado".

- Enquanto, claro, meu fiel servo Severo me mantém a par de todos os esforços da Ordem de Fênix sem que o imbecil sequer desconfie. Você, Severo, é minha carta mais estratégica nesse jogo. Haverá grandes recompensas para você após a batalha final, meu leal servo.

Severo inclinou a cabeça com respeito:

- O senhor será o maior de todos, meu Lorde. Vai reinar sobre bruxos e trouxas. Não haverá limite para seu poder.

- Será um dia inesquecível – disse Belatriz Lestrange, reconhecível atrás da máscara branca apenas por seus longos cabelos desgrenhados, sua voz instável e maníaca – Os trouxas vão conhecer o que é realmente um ser superior!

Voldemort sorriu de maneira complacente para seus comensais e virou-se novamente para Severo.

- Caminhe comigo, meu fiel Severo – ele obedeceu – E diga. O que foi aquilo com o jovem Malfoy? Eu recebi notícias alarmantes de que você o puniu quando ele colocou a trouxa no seu lugar.

Severo já tinha tudo planejado também para aquilo.

- Isso iria arruinar meu plano, mestre. Com sua imprudência, o garoto colocou em risco um plano elaborado e não agiu com a astúcia e frieza de um sonserino. Eu o puni com severidade por ele não ter tido o espírito de Salazar em mente e só ter pensado no insulto que era ter uma trouxa em Hogwarts.

Voldemort estava acompanhando seu raciocínio:

- Compreendo. Na verdade, o jovem Draco agiu apenas com o instinto, não com a inteligência. Ele deveria saber que seu professor tem razões outras para agir do jeito que agia.

- Precisamente, meu senhor.

Ele observou:

- Parece-me que sua posição frente a Dumbledore está fortalecida. Ele não desconfia de você, depois de ter arriscado tanto trazendo uma trouxa para a escola.

- Muitos pais de alunos já escreveram para reclamar de minha atitude e Dumbledore garantiu que estaria a meu lado e lutaria pelo meu amor a essa moça. Os membros do conselho se reúnem esta noite.

Voldemort riu-se gostosamente:

- Velho tolo! Logo ele receberá a lição que merece. E você, Severo, também poderia se beneficiar de uma lição. Mesmo com todas as suas explicações, mandar punir o filho de um dos meus mais leais Comensais é uma coisa que não posso permitir.

Severo rapidamente empalideceu e ainda tentou dizer:

- Mas meu senhor –

Nada deteve Voldemort, que apontou sua varinha para ele e pronunciou:

- Crucio!

Diante da perspectiva de sofrimento e dor, os demais Comensais da Morte, animados, se reuniram em volta do corpo de Severo, que se contorcia no chão. Seu corpo inteiro ardia em dor provocada pela maldição inominável, e ele cerrou os dentes, imaginando quando sua "lição" terminaria. A maldição foi reaplicada de novo e de novo.

Mas nada terminou antes de várias horas, o que com certeza fez grande estrago em seus músculos e deixou-o absolutamente drenado de energia. Ele mal conseguiu aparatar o mais perto possível de Hogwarts e arrastou-se para as masmorras.

Estava quase desacordado quando entrou nos seus aposentos e caiu nos braços de Martha, que se desesperou ao ver seu estado.

- Oh, meu Deus, Severo! – ela o colocou em seu colo – Severo, você pode me ouvir? Venha até a cama, por favor.

Com dificuldade, ela o ajudou a entrar na cama. Martha continuava muito agitada, e quis saber:

- Onde dói? O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? Quer que eu chame a enfermeira?

Severo negaceou com a cabeça e balbuciou :

- Poção... Na mesa...

Martha foi até a mesa, onde ele tinha deixado dois frascos separados antes de partir. Ela quis saber:

- Qual dos dois frascos?

Com dificuldade, ele disse:

- O mais comprido.

Ela levou o vidrinho para ele, que o engoliu rapidamente. Aparentemente, o alívio foi instantâneo, e ele sussurrou:

- Só preciso... de descanso...

Martha colocou as cobertas em cima dele e disse:

- Descanse, meu bem. Eu estarei aqui, se precisar.

- Me acorde de manhã – pediu ele, pegando a mão dela. Seus olhos encontraram os dela e ele sorriu – Obrigado.

- Não pense nisso – ela beijou a testa dele e deitou-se a seu lado – Agora descanse. Não pense em mais nada.

Severo colocou a mão dela sobre o seu coração e fechou os olhos, exausto. Martha chorou silenciosamente a seu lado durante algum tempo, indagando-se se ela teria coragem para agüentar tudo aquilo.

Quanto mais ela teria que lutar para ter Severo a seu lado? Será que eles encontrariam paz algum dia? Sem resposta para suas dúvidas, ela se deixou levar pelo sono, um sono muito leve, pois ela permaneceu atenta aos movimentos de Severo.


	9. A coruja oficial

Capítulo 8 – A coruja oficial

Ainda não tinha amanhecido quando Martha abriu os olhos e viu que Severo não estava a seu lado. Ela imediatamente se assustou e se ergueu, zonza de sono:

- Sev?

Ela o encontrou no pequeno laboratório, cozinhando uma poção. Severo estava com a aparência abatida, mas muito melhor do que antes. Martha sorriu, enquanto ele mexia no caldeirão:

- Bom-dia. Não quer descansar um pouco mais?

- Preciso dessa poção revigorante, se é que quero atravessar o dia – ele a encarou seriamente, sem parar o que fazia – Você se assustou ontem.

Ela se aproximou dele:

- Eu... estava nervosa. Ver você naquele estado –

Ele a interrompeu:

- Não é incomum que eu volte dos encontros com o Lorde das Trevas daquele jeito.

- Oh, Sev – ela o abraçou por trás, ele ainda mexendo a poção – Desculpe. Mas não posso ver você daquele jeito e não sentir nada. Eu amo você.

Severo colocou sua mão em cima da dela.

- E eu amo você. É por nós que estou fazendo isso.

- Você não me disse se seu plano funcionou.

Ele respirou fundo:

- Considerando que eu ainda estou vivo, acho que pelo menos parte dele funcionou. Voldemort ficou intrigado com a idéia de aliados não-mágicos, mas pelo menos não a descartou por completo. Mas você sabe que é um jogo perigoso. A qualquer momento, ele pode mudar de idéia.

- Viver na corda bamba... – Martha suspirou e beijou o ombro dele – Espero agüentar, Sev. Eu prometo ser mais corajosa. Você ainda vai ter orgulho de mim.

- Mas eu já tenho orgulho de você. Por que não descansa mais um pouco? Sei que essa noite não foi fácil para você.

- Não, obrigada. Agora já estou de pé. Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, poderia pegar alguns ingredientes para mim? Não posso parar de mexer essa poção nesse ponto do cozimento.

- Claro.

Ficaram juntos fazendo a Poção Revigorante até que chegou a hora do café da manhã. Dessa vez, o clima parecia mais calmo: aparentemente, todos começavam a se acostumar à idéia de que havia uma trouxa em Hogwarts, e ela ia ficar.

A revoada de corujas foi menor naquela manhã, mas continuou acima do normal. Snape ganhou muita correspondência, mas não tanto quando Dumbledore. Os sonserinos receberam poucas cartas. Mas havia um berrador para Draco Malfoy. Ele levou o envelope escarlate para o corredor, onde a voz estridente de Narcisa Malfoy lhe passou um sabão por questionar um professor, logo o chefe de sua casa. A humilhação de Malfoy, que foi alvo das troças e zombarias da mesa inteira de Grifinória, trouxe uma discreta satisfação a Severo e um sorriso nos lábios de Martha – depois que ela entendeu o que era um berrador, claro.

Mas os dois não tinham se levantado da mesa quando o Prof. Dumbledore disse:

- Ah, Severo, Martha. Eu esperava poder ter uma palavrinha com vocês.

Severo já esperava isso. Deveria ser o resultado da reunião com o conselho.

- Sim, diretor. Prefere conversar no seu gabinete?

- Não será necessário – Dumbledore abanou uma mão magra – Podemos ir andando para as masmorras juntos.

Os três se puseram a caminhar, enquanto alunos se apressavam para as primeiras aulas. Dumbledore indagou:

- Você tem aulas nesse horário, Severo?

- Lufa-Lufa, aula-faixa.

- Então serei breve para não atrasá-lo. Eu expus seu caso aos conselheiros. Eles realmente ficariam mais convencidos se eles pudessem contar com alguma chance de casamento...

Os dois enrubesceram:

- Er...

- Bom...

Dumbledore poupou-lhes mais embaraço:

- Calma, calma, eu só quis dizer para pensarem nisso com afinco. Por enquanto, os membros do conselho não pensam em tomar nenhuma ação. Não é unânime, mas foi a decisão que eu consegui.

- Obrigado, diretor.

- Mas se apressem, sim? Vocês sabem que podem contar comigo para o que precisar. Mas agora vão. E não se atrase para as aulas, Severo – ele pegou uma escada e subiu um degrau – Tenham um bom dia.

Ele subiu as escadas e Severo disse:

- Ele tem razão. Vou direto para a sala de aula.

- Vou até a biblioteca. Encontrei um livro interessante.

- Até o almoço, então.

- Até lá, querido.

Eles olharam para os lados, para ver se tinha alguém olhando. Infelizmente, havia alguns lufa-lufas correndo para as masmorras a fim de não se atrasarem para a aula de Poções, então eles não puderam se beijar. Mas o olhar que trocaram teria que ser suficiente.

Martha subiu as escadas, e quando chegou ao andar da biblioteca, não viu qualquer indicação de onde ela estaria. Os corredores pareciam todos iguais, e ela recorreu ao pó de mapa para achar a biblioteca. Só havia uma conclusão a tomar: as escadas haviam mudado durante a noite.

Ela cumprimentou Irma Pince e dirigiu-se para pegar o livro que estiver lendo na tarde anterior: _Hogwarts, uma história._ Martha deixou-se perder pelas páginas durante quase uma hora, quando ela ouviu um farfalhar de asas bem em frente. Uma coruja imensa, parecendo ter uma capa preta sobre penas marrom-escuras, e olhos bem castanhos, pousou na mesa que ela usava, assustando-a. Madame Pince correu para ela, uma expressão extremamente contrariada no rosto:

- Mas o que pensa que está fazendo?

Martha fechou o livro, vexada:

- Eu... eu...

- Corujas são estritamente proibidas na biblioteca! Eu pensei que isso estivesse claro no – a bibliotecária interrompeu-se quando a coruja abriu as grandes asas e a olhou com uma expressão superior – Oh, minha nossa... É uma coruja oficial.

- Oficial?

- Sim, do Ministério da Magia. Elas têm permissão para entrar virtualmente em qualquer lugar. Bem que eu vi que não seria qualquer coruja a desafiar minhas regras.

A ave aproximou-se de Martha e deixou cair uma carta diante dela. Estava endereçada: _"Srta. Martha Scott, Biblioteca de Hogwarts_". Ela se espantou:

- Mas como... como...

Madame Pince deu de ombros:

- Você só saberá o que é quando abrir, Srta. Scott.

E voltou para sua mesa antes que Martha pudesse explicar que ela estava espantada em como o Ministério a tinha localizado tão rapidamente. E precisamente na biblioteca!

Com as mãos trêmulas, ela abriu o pedaço de pergaminho. Aparentemente, era tudo o que a coruja estava esperando, pois nesse exato momento, ela abriu as grandes asas e voou rumo à mesma janela por onde tinha entrado. Martha então voltou sua atenção para o bilhete – aliás, comunicado oficial:

"Prezada Srta. Scott,

Sua presença foi denunciada a este Ministério em violação direta ao Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia. Favor aguardar a chegada de uma equipe de aurores obliviadores a Hogwarts hoje, às 17h, quando os feitiços de memória apropriados serão administrados, e a Srta. poderá retornar em segurança ao mundo trouxa. Nenhum inquérito posterior será oficiado para a senhorita; apenas ao Professor Severo Snape.

Melhores votos,

Antoniel Pritchard

Subchefe do Departamento de Cumprimento de Leis Mágicas

- Oh, não! – sussurrou Martha, pálida feito uma vela – Isso não!

Decidida, ela entregou o livro de volta a Madame Pince, sabendo que não poderia se concentrar em mais nada. Em seguida, tomou o rumo das masmorras, sem saber para onde ir. Sua cabeça girava, e ela tremia dos pés à cabeça. Por uns bons, minutos, ela ficou deitada na cama, a carta oficial amassada em sua mão, pensando nas terríveis perspectivas. Martha jamais imaginara que as complicações pudessem chegar tão depressa.

De repente, a porta se abriu:

- Martha!

- Severo!

Ela se atirou nos braços dele, procurando conforto e alívio para sua angústia.

- Eu recebi uma carta!... Eles...

- Sim, eu também recebi uma agora mesmo. Dumbledore me contatou.

Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Martha:

- Eles querem me levar de volta!...

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, querida, pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso – ele acariciava os cabelos dela – Procure ficar calma.

- Desculpe, eu tenho medo. Tenho medo de que eles nos separem! Eu tenho medo de ficar sem você, Severo...

- Nada disso vai acontecer. Agora fique aí deitada que eu tenho uma poção pronta para você tomar.

Martha obedeceu, secando as lágrimas com as mãos enquanto ele ia ao laboratório:

- Oh, Sev, eu sou mesmo uma boba. Ainda nem começamos a enfrentar dificuldades e eu já estou me descabelando!

O mestre em Poções trouxe um frasquinho com um líquido escuro e disse:

- Apenas beba isso. Só um gole vai bastar.

Ela obedeceu, e sentiu um gosto adocicado no líquido grosso. Severo recolheu o frasco e ela indagou:

- Você também recebeu uma carta do ministério?

- Exato. A reunião será no escritório do diretor.

- Eu entendi direito? Eles querem processar você?

- Isso mesmo. Sem dúvida por violação ao Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia.

- Mas Severo, isso é um absurdo! Você não expôs o mundo bruxo; você só contou para mim. Eu não vou contar para ninguém.

- Podemos tentar argumentar isso, mas não sei se será muito eficiente – ele pegou a mão dela e a levou aos lábios – De qualquer forma, nada poderá nos separar.

Martha se aninhou nos braços dele:

- Não, Severo. O que mais me assustou foi que eles querem me fazer esquecer de você. Isso é uma coisa que não posso permitir.

- É um procedimento padrão para trouxas que vêem o que não devem. Er... Martha, que tal conversarmos um pouco?

- Conversarmos?

Severo parecia um pouco embaraçado – uma façanha em se tratando de Severo Snape:

- Sim, sobre casamento. Acho que essa seria uma hora excelente para tratarmos disso.

- Sev – Martha olhou fundo nos seus olhos negros profundos -, eu pensei no que o Prof. Dumbledore disse e quero que saiba que não quero que você se sinta obrigado a fazer o que não quer. Eu não quero que você faça apenas o que é melhor para os outros.

- Mas... essa opção.... você não quer ao menos pensar nisso?

- Meu amor, eu larguei tudo para vir com você. Eu estou mais do que disposta a passar o resto dos meus dias com você. Não tenho nada a lhe oferecer além de amor, porque sou pobre e no momento estou desempregada. Tudo indica que você é uma pessoa de posses, e talvez não queira nada com alguém como eu, que nem bruxa é e que fica hipernervosa a qualquer dificuldade. Mas eu te amo e sei que viver sem você vai ser muito, muito triste para mim.

Ele sorriu para ela e a beijou docemente.

- Obrigado por isso. Mas acho que faltou eu perguntar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Martha, você aceita ser minha esposa?

- É claro que sim, Severo. Eu pensei que já tivesse dito isso.

- Eu precisava ouvir você dizendo isso. Sabe, eu não sou também nenhum príncipe encantado...

- Não diga isso. Você me trouxe para viver num castelo, não foi?

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir:

- Você é simplesmente fantástica. Tem preferência por alguma data?

- Não de verdade.

- Preciso tomar algumas providências, e isso pode tomar algum tempo. Hum, que tal nos casarmos no feriado de Natal? Teríamos algum tempo de folga.

- Parece maravilhoso.

- No fim de semana, iremos ao Beco Diagonal para alguns dos preparativos. Mas agora é melhor eu voltar para a sala de aula.

Martha ficou alarmada:

- Oh, Severo, eu não quero atrapalhar suas aulas.

- Aposto como os alunos não vão reclamar.

Houve uma batida na porta. Os dois se entreolharam e foram até a sala de estar. Para a surpresa de Martha, na porta estava a vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall.

- Oh, Prof. Snape. Não imaginei que estivesse aqui a essa hora.

- Na verdade, estou voltando à sala de aula – ele se virou para Martha, carinhoso - Até mais tarde.

Martha sorriu para ele, que se virou majestosamente e inclinou a cabeça para McGonagall. Depois, ele deixou os aposentos. A professora disse:

- Se eu estiver interrompendo alguma coisa...

- Que nada, professora. Por favor, entre.

Ela obedeceu e as duas se sentaram no sofá.

- Aceita um chá?

- Não, obrigada, Srta. Scott. Eu não pretendo tomar muito de seu tempo.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, Profª McGonagall?

Ela parecia estar um tanto desconfortável:

- Eu... na verdade, eu vim aqui apenas pedir desculpas, Srta. Scott.

- Por favor, me chame apenas de Martha. E por que viria pedir desculpas?

- Bem, eu admito ter sido mais do que rude quando nos conhecemos – a professora olhava para seu colo e parecia muito embaraçada – Eu disse coisas horríveis, e fui muito preconceituosa. Meu comportamento foi imperdoável.

- Tenho certeza que tinha apenas os interesses da escola em mente. Além disso, Severo e eu prevíamos reações como a sua e as de muitos pais de alunos.

- Então... sem ressentimentos?

- Claro que não, Profª McGonagall.

- Minerva – ela deu um raro sorriso e Martha viu os pequenos olhos se tornarem mais doces – Alvo me contou sobre a carta do ministério. Quero que saiba que você pode contar comigo no que eu puder ajudar.

- Isso é muito gentil de sua parte.

- Bom, é melhor eu voltar para minhas aulas agora.

- Quando quiser conversar, apareça para um chá.

- Obrigada.

Ao levar a Profª McGonagall até a porta, Martha ficou imaginando que seria muito bom ter outro professor de Hogwarts do lado deles. Severo iria gostar da boa notícia.

Eles resolveram não almoçar no Salão Principal, e Severo preferiu ficar com Martha, os dois abraçados no sofá em frente à lareira, falando sobre tudo, exceto a audiência que seria realizada em apenas algumas horas. Depois Severo voltou para as aulas e Martha não conseguiu pensar em nada que não fosse a audiência.


	10. Isso não é uma audiência

Capítulo 9 - Isso não é uma audiência

Quando Martha e Severo chegaram à sala do Prof. Dumbledore, ele estava com dois bruxos que se voltaram para ela assim que ela entrou. Um deles tinha cabelos bem pretos e uma aparência de uns 30 e poucos anos, que olhava para ela com curiosidade. O outro era mais velho, alourado, tinha uma expressão decididamente inamistosa e Martha até se encolheu um pouco.

Com seu jeito eternamente afável, Dumbledore saudou-os:

- Ah, Severo, Martha. Bem-vindos. Deixe-me lhes apresentar o Sr. Trumvald e o Sr. Gasbriel, do Ministério da Magia. Creio que todos sabemos o objetivo de sua vinda.

Trumvald – o de cabelos pretos – disse:

- Obrigado aos dois por terem vindo. Não se preocupem, isso não é uma audiência. Gostaríamos de dar início aos procedimentos o mais breve possível. Prof. Snape, se puder me acompanhar, gostaríamos de lhes fazer algumas perguntas.

Imediatamente, o homem mais velho, Gasbriel, se virou para Martha:

- Srta. Scott, por favor, sente-se aqui.

Sem tirar os olhos de Severo até que ele fosse levado para fora da sala, Martha sentou-se onde estava indicado, notando que ela tinha ficado sozinha com o auror mais velho. Ele sorriu para ela, pegando uma caneta:

- Agora, se puder fazer o favor de pegar essa caneta, podemos dar início.

Ela esticou a mão:

- Essa caneta? Mas eu – ohhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sentindo um puxão na altura do umbigo, Martha de repente perdeu a noção de onde estava. Ela parecia estar sendo sugada para um outro lugar, mas estava tão tonta que mal sabia sequer o que estava acontecendo.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu se assenhorear de si mesma, o auror chamado Gasbriel tinha um copo d'água nas mãos e um sorriso nos lábios:

- Beba isso. A senhorita parece um tanto esbaforida.

Era o mínimo que se podia dizer. Ofegante, ela indagou:

- O que... o que aconteceu?

- Nada demais. Nós apenas a transportamos para um local mais apropriado. Por favor, beba um pouco de água.

Ela obedeceu, olhando em volta, trêmula. Ela realmente não estava mais no escritório de Dumbledore, mas sim numa sala escura, e ela estava no centro da sala, com cerca de vinte pessoas a olhando. Nenhuma delas parecia ser muito simpática.

- O-onde estou? O que fizeram comigo?

- Tenha calma, Srta. Scott. Isso não é uma audiência. Isso é um tribunal.

- Tribu... Mas eu não fiz nada! Do que estão me acusando?

- Nenhuma acusação recai sobre a senhorita, pode ficar tranqüila. Só queremos fazer algumas perguntas antes de mandá-la de volta para casa, em Londres.

- Minha casa é Hogwarts! Onde está o Prof. Dumbledore? E o Prof. Snape? Ai, meu Deus, isso não pode estar acontecendo!

- Tenha calma, Srta. Scott, como eu disse, nada de mal lhe acontecerá. Mas já que perguntou pelo Prof. Snape, que tal falarmos sobre ele?

- O que quer saber?

- Ele a trouxe para Hogwarts, não foi?

- Isso mesmo – ela viu uma pessoa adiante tomando notas numa pena.

- A senhorita sabia que ele era um bruxo?

- Sim, eu sabia.

- Como?

- Ele me contou. Falou-me sobre o seu mundo.

- Ele lhe disse alguma coisa sobre o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia?

Naquele momento, tudo fez sentido. Ela olhou para os lados, tremendo ainda mais. Martha estava apavorada. Eles a estavam usando para julgar Severo!...

- Ele me disse que era proibido para nós sabermos sobre magia.

- Ainda assim ele lhe contou quem ele era?

- Eu pedi que me contasse. Ele não queria, mas eu insisti. A culpa é minha!

- Nós decidiremos de quem é a culpa, Srta. Scott. Diga, ele deixou claro que isso era proibido?

- Sim, sim, mas ainda assim eu insisti! Ele não queria!

- Por que queria saber tanto sobre o Prof. Snape?

- Porque eu estou apaixonada por ele, e achava que ele podia ser casado.

- Deve ter ficado aliviada então. Digo, sabendo que ele não era casado, e sim, bruxo.

- Para dizer a verdade, não fiquei. Eu sabia que ele iria me deixar para voltar para seu mundo. Eu iria perdê-lo de qualquer forma.

- Ele lhe contou que estava sendo procurado pelas autoridades?

- Foi um mal-entendido. Severo é inocente!

- Sim, mas àquela altura, isso não estava claro. Como confiou nele, um possível criminoso e ainda por cima com poderes mágicos? Para uma trouxa como a senhorita, deve ter sido um tanto inquietante. Ele a ameaçou de alguma forma?

Ela sentiu o medo se transformando em raiva rapidamente:

- Nunca! Severo jamais me machucaria!

- Mas tenho a impressão de que ele terminou fazendo exatamente isso... ele a tirou de seu mundo, não foi? A senhorita tinha um emprego, uma casa, amigos, família?

- Severo me salvou de um relacionamento abusivo. Eu vim com ele porque quis. Não quis me separar dele e ele não quis me deixar. Foi apenas isso.

- Lamento, mas ele sabia perfeitamente dos riscos e da lei. O Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia é bastante específico.

- Mas não estamos violando a lei! Eu renunciei a meu mundo! Não vou contar a ninguém sobre bruxos e magia. Quem iria acreditar em mim, mesmo?

Gasbriel abanou a cabeça:

- Os procedimentos são claros. A senhorita deve ter suas memórias apagadas e ser mandada de volta para seu mundo.

- Eu não tenho mais nada lá! Eu larguei tudo para vir com Severo: emprego, casa, amigos! Eu não tenho família, não tenho ninguém! Só o que eu tenho é Severo! Por favor, não me tirem a única coisa que tenho! – as lágrimas escorriam por suas faces, e ela se virou para os demais bruxos, que a observavam na penumbra – Por favor, não façam isso! Não me mandem de volta!

- Senhorita, aquele é o seu lugar. Eu sinto muito.

Ele fez um gesto e dois bruxos abriram a porta lateral. Outros dois bruxos entraram, e Gasbriel disse:

- Eles vão retirar suas memórias agora. Pode ficar tranqüila, nenhum mal lhe acontecerá.

Martha tentou se levantar, mas cordas surgiram magicamente de sua cadeira, amarrando-a no lugar. Ela começou a ficar desesperada:

- Não, não por favor! Me soltem! Por favor, me escutem! Precisam me escutar! Não podem fazer isso sem me ouvir!

- Srta. Scott, por favor. É um procedimento simples, não há motivo –

Ela sentiu nova fúria se inflamar dentro dela:

- Não há motivo?! Você está a ponto de arruinar minha vida e quer que eu fique quietinha?!

- Dificilmente sua vida estará arruinada, senhorita. Ao contrário, a senhorita terá de volta sua vida. No seu mundo.

- Pois era preferível que me matasse a me levar de volta! – disse ela, em prantos – Eu imploro, por favor. Se quiser me levar de volta, faça isso, mas não apague minha memória. Eu nunca fui feliz antes e agora você quer tirar de mim a lembrança dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Eu prefiro morrer a não me lembrar da melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Pode me levar de volta, mas tenha piedade e me deixe ao menos lembrar que eu já fui feliz... por favor, eu imploro... por favor...

Houve um silêncio estranho enquanto Martha soluçava. Aparentemente, ela tinha conseguido balançar até Gasbriel, que fez sinal para os dois apagadores de mentes esperarem. Depois – com uma voz mais suave – ele chegou perto de Martha e tentou explicar:

- A senhorita deve entender o grande risco que isso tudo representa.

Mesmo desesperada, Martha conseguiu um argumento:

- E quanto a famílias misturadas? Eu sei que alguns dos alunos de Hogwarts têm um ou os dois pais que não são mágicos. O que acontece com eles? Eles têm as memórias apagadas também?

- Claro que não. Mas seu caso é totalmente diferente. A senhorita não tem parentes bruxos. Nem vem de uma família... misturada, como disse.

- Mas Severo e eu vamos nos casar! Nós vamos ser uma família misturada! Está querendo me dizer que bruxos não podem se casar com trouxas?

De repente o silêncio deixou o ar tão pesado que alguém poderia cortá-lo com uma faca. Os bruxos presentes pareciam estar cochichando entre si, mas tão baixinho que Martha mal conseguia ouvir, e fungou alto, ainda tremendo. Parecia que ela tinha conseguido causar algum impacto.

- Sr. Gasbriel.

O chamado foi de um bruxo de cabelos grisalhos, que estava sentado na posição mais nobre de toda a sala. Por causa da penumbra, Martha não podia vê-lo direito, mas viu quando ele cochichou algo para Gasbriel. O auror assentiu e virou-se para Martha.

Ela sentiu o coração se acelerar.

- Diga-me, Srta. Scott, quanto tempo pretendia ficar em Hogwarts com o Prof. Snape?

- Para o resto de minha vida. Eu amo Severo.

Ele considerou a pergunta, andando na frente de Martha apenas assentindo.

- Sei. E como pretendia se inserir na vida entre os bruxos?

- Eu me ofereci para ajudar o professor de Estudo de Assuntos Trouxas em suas aulas. O Prof. Dumbledore estava considerando minha oferta.

Gasbriel voltou seus olhos para o bruxo de cabelos grisalhos, e os dois trocaram uma comunicação silenciosa. Martha podia sentir que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Mas aí uma outra coisa aconteceu. A porta principal da sala, que ficava bem nas costas de Martha, abriu-se ruidosamente, e uma voz majestosa vociferou:

- O que significa isso?!

Martha reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar do universo:

- Severo!!

Ela se virou o máximo que as cordas lhe permitiam, e viu Severo invadir a sala, os olhos pretos com um brilho simplesmente homicida. Atrás dele, vinha o prof. Dumbledore, que parecia igualmente furioso:

- Eu exijo uma explicação!

A luz na sala se acendeu completamente, e Martha viu o bruxo de cabelos grisalhos se erguer, parecendo nervoso:

- Dumbledore! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Tentando recuperar a noiva do Prof. Snape, é claro! Ah, Cornélio, eu estou mais do que decepcionado com você – com um gesto, o prof. Dumbledore fez desaparecerem as cordas que prendiam Martha, e Severo correu a abraçá-la – O que lhe deu o direito de raptar uma hóspede de Hogwarts?

- Eu sou o ministro da Magia! – Martha arregalou os olhos ao ver que tinha uma autoridade tão importante no caso – É meu dever defender a lei e essa moça é uma ameaça às nossas leis!

- Duvido muito que a jovem Martha sozinha possa efetivamente colocar em risco todo um conjunto de leis que remonta a –

Irritado, o tal Cornélio não deixou Dumbledore terminar:

- Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer! Ela é uma trouxa, Dumbledore!

- E está noiva de Severo. Você não ignora que ela já deu sua palavra de que respeitará o sigilo de magia.

- Isso não pode ser verdade! – insistiu Cornélio – Snape é um sangue puro, de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo. Como ele pode estar noivo de uma trouxa como ela?

Martha decidiu naquele exato momento que, ministro ou não, o tal Cornélio definitivamente não era uma pessoa legal. Severo pareceu ser da mesma opinião, pois ele avançou lentamente contra o ministro, e usou sua voz mais ameaçadora:

- Ministro, é melhor retirar o que disse sobre minha futura esposa. A menos que tenha à mão um auxiliar para um duelo.

O tal Cornélio empalideceu bastante.

- Ora, professor, o senhor sabe que eu não quis dizer nada de impróprio.

O Prof. Dumbledore interveio:

- Agora esperamos que tudo esteja esclarecido, então podemos ir. Certo, Cornélio?

Houve um silêncio tenso durante alguns segundos, com todos os bruxos na expectativa, mas Cornélio finalmente aquiesceu, relutante:

- Está bem. Audiência encerrada!

Visivelmente mais satisfeito, o Prof. Dumbledore se virou para Severo e Martha:

- Oh, minha criança, eu sinto muito tudo o que aconteceu. Não preciso dizer que isso foi absolutamente feito sem que eu soubesse de nada. Caso contrário, eu jamais teria permitido.

Martha ainda tremia, agarrada a Severo:

- Eu pensei que fosse perdê-lo... tive muito medo...

- Agora está tudo bem – ele beijou a testa dela – Vamos voltar para Hogwarts.

Dumbledore tirou um boné velho do meio de suas capas douradas:

- Eu também trouxe uma chave de portal. Foi o que eles usaram para raptar você. Basta tocar aqui... isso...

Martha mais uma vez experimentou aquela sensação de ser puxada pelo umbigo, e ficou razoavelmente tonta. Dessa vez, ela conseguiu ver que o mundo se rearrumou ao redor dela precisamente no escritório do Prof. Dumbledore. Ela estava agarrada a Severo, ainda trêmula:

- Ainda bem que voltamos... Oh, foi tão horrível...

- Você foi ótima – disse o prof. Dumbledore – Eles jamais esperavam por aquilo. Acho que pretendiam apenas intimidá-la.

Martha disse:

- Fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

Severo se virou para ela, franzindo o cenho:

- Você está bem?

- Estou cansada. Prof. Dumbledore, sem querer ser rude, eu gostaria de me recolher, com sua licença.

- É claro. Mas por favor, peça a Dobby que lhe traga algo para jantar. Eu sei que você praticamente não comeu nada o dia todo.

Severo ficou impressionado. Realmente, não havia nada que acontecesse em Hogwarts sem que o Diretor ficasse sabendo.

- Só mais uma coisa e vocês poderão descansar à vontade – ele disse, com um brilho maroto nos olhos. – Parabéns aos dois pelo casamento. Tenho certeza de que serão muito felizes, e contem comigo para o que precisarem. Gostariam que eu fizesse o anúncio à escola hoje no jantar?

Severo respondeu:

- Na verdade, senhor, nós gostaríamos de adiar o comunicado por mais uns dias, enquanto iniciamos os preparativos. Há alguns aspectos que nós gostaríamos de lhe falar,

- Certo, então. Agora tenham um bom descanso.

Antes de sair, Martha se aproximou do Prof. Dumbledore e gentilmente lhe depositou um beijo na bochecha muito rosada:

- Obrigada por tudo, professor. Jamais esquecerei o que o senhor fez hoje.

Ele sorriu e Severo a levou para as masmorras, evitando os alunos, que deveriam estar se dirigindo ao Salão Principal para o jantar. De algum modo, aqueles breves minutos no escritório de Dumbledore tinham conseguido acalmar Martha um pouco. Quando ela entrou nas masmorras, Severo logo foi para o laboratório:

- Deixe eu lhe dar uma poção calmante agora mesmo. Você estava tremendo até ainda há pouco.

- Eu já estou melhor, obrigada. Só fiquei assustada e com muita raiva – ela o abraçou – Pensei que fosse perdê-lo, meu amor. Podemos ficar juntos um tempinho?

- Claro. O que você gostaria de fazer?

Martha cochichou diretamente no seu ouvido:

- Quero fazer amor com você e depois tomar um banho bem gostoso de banheira. O que você acha do meu plano?

Ele não pôde evitar dar um risinho:

- Adorei seu plano. Mas você tem certeza, querida? Depois de tudo que você passou hoje, eu pensei que você quisesse apenas descansar.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e disse, séria, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos de ônix que a encaravam:

- Depois de tudo que eu passei hoje, o que eu mais preciso agora é ter você perto de mim, saber que eu sou sua e que ninguém pode nos separar. Não quero esquecer o que aconteceu. Quero que isso nos deixe mais fortes e unidos. Preciso de você, Sev. Mais do que nunca.

Um arrepio de paixão percorreu o corpo de Snape e ele investiu contra os lábios de Martha:

- Eu é que preciso de você. Agora.

- Oh, Sev...

Seus lábios se encontraram, e seus corpos se aproximaram, o desejo intenso queimando nos dois. Os dois se entregaram à paixão e às delícias de um amor impetuoso, sem limites, desesperado – tão desesperado como os dois em reforçar seus laços. Afinal de contas, aquilo tinha sido apenas o início das provas pelas quais eles deveriam passar para conseguirem concretizar seu amor.


	11. Ataque sonserino

Capítulo 10 – Ataque sonserino

Martha mal podia conter seu entusiasmo. O Prof. Hagglemore a abordara depois do café da manhã, perguntando se ela gostaria de participar de uma pequena sessão de perguntas e respostas na sua aula de Estudos Trouxas para o sétimo ano. Ela logo concordara e dissera que iria preparar algumas notas e tópicos específicos sobre meios de transporte não-mágicos. Portanto, ela ia rumo à biblioteca quando teve seu caminho barrado por três alunos, dois rapazes corpulentos e uma moça de cabelos pretos e cara quadrada. Foi a aluna quem se aproximou dela, com um sorriso feio e maligno:

- Então, você é a trouxa do Snape?

Martha sentiu uma onda de raiva percorreu seu corpo:

- Do que você me chamou, menina?

- Trouxa do Snape. Mas eu ainda acho que tudo é um truque. Snape não iria chegar perto de sua laia nem com uma varinha envenenada. Para mim, você deve ser uma bruxa que lançou o Feitiço Confundus nele.

- Isso é muito mal-educado – disse Martha, tentando manter o controle – Seus pais não lhe deram educação?

- Meus pais são sangue do mais puro e não quero que você abra sua boca trouxa mais uma vez para falar deles! Tome isso por sua insolência!

A menina puxou sua varinha e disse algo em latim. Martha sentiu seus lábios se colando e tentou gritar, mas só o que conseguiu foram gemidos abafados.

Os dois rapazes arregalaram os olhos:

- Emília, o que está fazendo?

- Botando essa trouxa no lugar dela! – respondeu ela, ainda brandindo a varinha, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios – Que tal se você *_ouvisse_* melhor quando eu falo com você, hein, trouxa?

Martha sentiu suas orelhas se alongando e tentou cobri-las com as mãos, mas elas cresciam rapidamente. A menina, Emília, parecia estar se divertindo:

- Você não gostaria de se esconder de vergonha? Ora, use seus próprios cabelos! _Alongate!_

Agora eram os cabelos de Martha que cresciam a uma velocidade incrível. Os dois rapazes disseram:

- Mili, você vai ficar em encrenca!

- E nós também! Pare com isso!

Mas Emília parecia estar realmente adorando tudo aquilo e deu de ombros:

- Encrenca? Que idéia! Ela é só uma trouxa, gente! Por que eu estaria encrencada por causa dela?

O peso das orelhas de Martha a fez se curvar no chão, ajoelhada, mas ela conseguiu erguer a cabeça tempo suficiente para ver que outros alunos estavam chegando:

- O que está acontecendo? Crabbe, Goyle, o que estão fazendo com Bulstrode?

Martha reconheceu a voz, mesmo que não tivesse visto seu rosto. Era Draco Malfoy. Ela queria que o chão se abrisse naquele minuto, porque o garoto certamente teria sua desforra pelo que tinha acontecido no Salão Comunal de Sonserina.

- Ah, Draco, acho que você vai gostar disso – disse a moça de cara quadrada – Essa trouxa não está muito melhor agora?

Ao contrário do que ela esperava, o garoto louro franziu o cenho, irritado:

- Bulstrode, sua idiota! – ele puxou a varinha e apontou para Martha – _Finite incantatem_!

As orelhas de Martha pararam de crescer, o que era bom, porque já estavam abaixo do ombro. O cabelo dela parecia uma longa cauda castanha bem clara, com mais de três metros. Os lábios continuavam colados. Ela sentiu alguém pegando seu braço:

- Pode se levantar, Srta. Scott?

Era Draco, e ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a atitude dele. Mas uma voz diferente a fez virar a cabeça:

- Fique longe dela, Malfoy!

Quem chegara ao corredor naquele instante tinham sido Harry Potter e seus amigos Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley. Harry tinha a varinha apontada para Draco. Outros estudantes também estavam chegando, atraídos pela confusão.

- Não precisa ter um chilique, Potter – disse Draco, ajudando Martha a ficar de pé – Eu estou ajudando a Srta. Scott.

Harry indagou a Martha:

- Isso é verdade, Srta. Scott?

Sem poder falar, Martha apenas assentiu, apoiando-se em Draco. Ela estava tão surpresa quanto os grifinórios.

- Mas então – quis saber Rony –, quem fez isso?

- Essa resposta eu também quero.

A voz portentosa fez os alunos se virarem, alguns assustados, Martha sentindo-se aliviada. O Prof. Snape tinha chegado tão de mansinho que ninguém percebeu. Ele deslizou suavemente entre os sonserinos e grifinórios, repetindo:

- Então? Quem fez isso?

A menina sonserina, Emília Bulstrode, adiantou-se, com um ar jocoso e desafiador:

- Fui eu. Por quê? Vai me tirar pontos?

Snape voltou-se para ela e o ar em volta pareceu estalar de tanta tensão. Em voz baixa e gélida, ele respondeu:

- Infelizmente, isso ultrapassa a minha autoridade. Contudo, posso decretar que Sonserina está com o mínimo de 300 pontos a menos, Srta. Bulstrode. Seu ato foi de tamanha gravidade que infringiu diretamente a Lei de Proteção a Trouxas, e isso constitui crime previsto por nossas leis. Vou pessoalmente escrever a seus pais e comunicá-los que a senhorita pode enfrentar uma temporada em Azkaban pelo que fez.

Houve exclamações abafadas por parte dos estudantes, que começaram a murmurar entre si. Harry arregalou os olhos, Hermione Granger tapou sua boca com a mão, assustada, e Rony Weasley estava de queixo caído. A cara quadrada a abrutalhada de Emília Bulstrode perdeu toda a cor:

- Não pode fazer isso!... Az-Azkaban? Não pode me mandar para lá!... Foi apenas uma brincadeira! O que são umas azarações inocentes?

A voz de Severo só crescia em ameaça e os olhos dele estavam duros e cruéis como Martha jamais vira – ele estava possesso de ódio e parecia francamente perigoso:

- A senhorita bem sabe que a Srta. Scott não pode se proteger. O que fez dificilmente pode ser classificado de brincadeira ou inocente.

Ela quase o interrompeu:

- Olhe: eu vou retirar tudo! Eu reti –

Ela tentou agitar a varinha na direção de Martha mais uma vez, mas num reflexo Severo tirou a sua própria do bolso e enunciou:

- _Expelliarmus!_

A moça foi jogada longe, a varinha voando de sua mão. Severo recolheu a varinha do chão e disse:

- Você não chegará perto da Srta. Scott novamente, Srta. Bulstrode. Espero ter sido bem claro quanto a isso. Agora apresente-se imediatamente ao diretor. Ele deverá decidir sobre sua expulsão.

Em choque, a garota se ergueu e disse, em lágrimas:

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Isso não vai ficar assim!

Ela correu para as escadas, e Severo aproximou-se de Draco Malfoy:

- É verdade que você a deteve?

Ele disse, ainda segurando Martha:

- Cheguei tarde demais, professor.

Severo guardou a varinha de Emília Bulstrode no bolso e agitou a sua própria em volta do rosto de Martha. Deu parcialmente certo: os lábios se descolaram e as orelhas voltaram ao normal, mas os cabelos continuaram compridos. Ele indagou à sua amada:

- Você está bem?

- Sim, obrigada.

- Melhor passar na ala hospitalar.

- Não é necessário, eu estou ótima, Prof. Snape. Mas gostaria de ajuda para dar um jeito no cabelo. Posso pegar emprestada a Srta. Granger?

Severo olhou o trio grifinório desconfiado. Mas sabia que pelo menos aqueles três jamais ameaçariam Martha por ela ser trouxa. Então assentiu:

- É claro. Mas a Srta. Granger deve voltar em seguida para as suas aulas – ele olhou em volta – Todos! Para suas salas de aula! Menos o senhor, Sr. Malfoy.

Todos foram se dispersando relutantemente; Martha e Hermione para um lado, Harry e Rony para outro, os demais em locais variados. Snape esperou até ficar sozinho com Draco para perguntar, secamente:

- Por quê?

O rapaz deu de ombros:

- Apenas para evitar que o que aconteceu com Bulstrode aconteça comigo. Não quero me juntar ao meu pai em Azkaban. Mamãe teria um troço, e ela já está suficientemente zangada comigo pelo que aconteceu... antes.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Até que ponto está disposto a se livrar de Azkaban?

Draco deu um meio sorriso:

- Não se preocupe, professor. Não deixarei que nada aconteça à sua amiguinha.

Severo aproximou-se dele e abaixou a voz:

- Eu estarei de olho em você. Não se engane quanto a isso. Agora volte para suas aulas.

Com uma expressão sombria no rosto, o herdeiro Malfoy deu uma meia volta e andou em direção das escadas. Severo permaneceu olhando para ele enquanto se afastava, imaginando, com outra expressão sombria, o que significavam esses novos desdobramentos.

*

- ... e embora não seja efetivamente um meio de transporte, a Internet também é capaz de "carregar" dados, fotos, vídeos e outras informações. É um valioso meio de comunicação, e é bastante recente.

Os alunos estavam fascinados, absortos na narrativa de Martha. Embora ela não fosse a oradora mais brilhante que Hogwarts já vira, muitos dos estudantes jamais tinham ouvido falar dos meios de transporte que os trouxas utilizavam. A turma era composta de lufa-lufas do sétimo ano, e havia alguns de famílias trouxas que contribuíram com a aula falando de suas próprias experiências. Uma menina de cabelos alourados e olhos castanhos ergueu a mão para perguntar:

- Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendo: se os trouxas não podem voar de vassoura, como eles atravessam grandes distâncias? Só de carros e trens?

Uma outra estudante cochichou:

- Bea, eles têm naves espaciais! Já conseguiram ir até a Lua!

- Na verdade – disse Martha –, não precisam disso tudo. Um simples avião basta. Esses aviões voam grandes distâncias, carregando muita gente de aeroporto em aeroporto. Naves espaciais são para sair do planeta Terra. O próximo passo é ir até Marte.

O sino tocou exatamente nesse minuto e alguns alunos ainda deram "ahs" de decepção. O Prof. Hagglemore ergueu a voz, enquanto todos pegavam suas coisas:

- Quero uma composição de 3 metros sobre os tópicos abordados pela Srta. Scott para a próxima aula. Também é de bom tom agradecermos à nossa convidada pelas interessantes informações que ela nos proporcionou.

Um coro improvisado, desafinado e variado de "Obrigado, Srta. Scott" provocou o sorriso de Martha, que observou a saída dos alunos, alguns acenando para ela. Jeremias Lawson, um rapaz bem alto e magro, de orelhas bem grandes, chegou até ela e disse:

- Será que depois a senhorita poderia me explicar um pouco mais sobre essa coisa... como chama – ah, combustível? Eu não entendi direito essa parte.

- Claro que sim. Quando você quiser.

- Obrigado – o rapaz sorriu e saiu.

O Prof. Hagglemore também sorriu para ela:

- Não sei como agradecer. Foi um sucesso extraordinário! Tenho certeza de que eles apreciaram muito!

- Fiquei feliz em poder ajudar, professor.

- Gostaria de repetir a experiência com as demais turmas de sétimo ano? Assim eu poderia incluir parte dessa matéria nos N.I.E.Ms. Seria uma mudança inédita.

Martha sorriu:

- Sem problemas. Só me avise quando serão as aulas e eu vou procurar me preparar um pouco mais.

- Não é necessário, a senhorita esteve ótima! Grifinórios e corvinais na segunda-feira e Sonserina na terça – ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho – Eis os horários.

- Obrigado, professor.

- Até lá, então. Bom fim de semana!

Martha deixou a sala de aula sentindo-se muito feliz. A aula tinha corrido muito melhor do que ela esperava, especialmente depois do horrível incidente daquela manhã. Ela tinha feito questão de não mostrar o quanto ela tinha ficado realmente abalada, especialmente para Severo. Era importante para ele que Martha mantivesse a postura e a dignidade diante daquela situação delicada.

Quando Severo entrou nos seus aposentos, depois da última aula, encontrou Martha pronta para entrar no banho. Ela correu até ele e beijou-o:

- Oi, querido!

- Como foi sua palestra?

- Acho que foi boa. Os alunos pareceram interessados, e o prof. Hagglemore me convidou para dar a mesma palestra para outras turmas.

- Parabéns – o rosto dele não parecia muito convencido.

Ela ficou preocupada:

- Severo, aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu estava indo tomar um banho antes do jantar, mas se você quiser conversar, eu...

- Não, não aconteceu nada. Mas eu participei de uma reunião para tratar daquele incidente desta manhã com... os alunos do sexto ano.

Martha sentiu uma cortina de tristeza cobri-la. Tentando manter o controle, ela perguntou, simplesmente:

- E chegaram a alguma decisão?

Severo gentilmente colocou a mão no braço dela:

- O imbecil do Fudge também esteve aqui – Martha arregalou os olhos – Tenha calma. Obviamente, ele não perdeu a oportunidade de dizer que isso jamais teria acontecido se você tivesse sido mandada de volta. Ele jamais soube o quão próximo esteve de levar uma maldição naquela cara asquerosa.

Martha sorriu e aninhou-se nos braços de seu amado, que continuou:

- De qualquer modo, o assunto parece estar bem encaminhado. Os pais dela foram chamados à escola e ela estará servindo detenção durante dois meses com Hagrid – ele não pôde evitar um sorrisinho malévolo – Foi bem feito; ela odeia Hagrid.

- Severo, que crueldade!

- Mas não fui eu quem aplicou a punição. Preferi deixar nas mãos de Dumbledore, e ele pediu a assistência de McGonagall, que é vice-diretora. Eu sei que normalmente as sanções disciplinares cabem ao chefe da casa, mas neste caso particular eu não me senti isento o suficiente para tal decisão.

- Muito ético de sua parte – disse Martha, impressionada.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Serve bem a quem vive espalhando por aí que eu beneficio os alunos de minha casa. E ela deve se dar por muito satisfeita de não ter sido expulsa de Hogwarts. Era o que eu gostaria de fazer – ele se virou para ela – Você está bem? Eu ficaria bem mais tranqüilo se você tivesse ter ido ver Madame Pomfrey.

- Eu estou ótima. E tive uma excelente idéia para o que fazer com o cabelo extra.

- Cabelo extra?

- Sim, eu guardei o cabelo que cresceu até o chão. Vou fazer almofadas com ele. O que acha?

Severo disse:

- Acho que serão almofadas macias. Quantas pretende fazer?

- Oh, apenas duas, pequenas. Para colocar na cama.

- Isso mesmo, bem longe de abelhudos e curiosos. Não quero mais ninguém mexendo no seu cabelo.

Martha quis saber:

- Querido, e quanto ao futuro da moça? Ela não vai para a cadeia, vai?

- Isso cabe o ministério decidir. Nem Fudge pôde negar que ela violou a lei, e agora o caso vai para o mesmo departamento que tentou julgar você há poucos dias. Eles é que vão decidir o destino da Srta. Bulstrode. Está fora de nossas mãos.

A moça estava penalizada:

- Oh, Severo. Ela é só uma criança.

Severo ficou surpreso:

- Pensei que quisesse vê-la punida, Martha. Afinal, ela agrediu você sem a mínima consideração e tratou você como um ser inferior. Como pode querer defendê-la?

- Não estou defendendo, estou só dizendo que ela nada mais é do que uma criança cruel. Mas ela não é uma criminosa. Será que por ser cruel e estúpida ela merece ir para cadeia?

- Não, ela merece apenas pagar pelo que fez. Só que o que ela fez foi muito grave, então a punição deve ser de acordo. E ela é uma criminosa, sim. Ela infringiu a lei que protege gente não-mágica exatamente contra esse tipo de ataque. Mais do que isso: essa pequena delinqüente complicou meus planos com o Lorde das Trevas.

Martha ficou tão apreensiva que se coração se apertou:

- Oh, Severo... Eu fico preocupada.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa e sorriu, percorrendo as mãos pelo corpo de Martha:

- Pois deixe essas preocupações de lado e vamos nos preparar para o jantar. O que você acha de ter companhia para o banho?

Ela sorriu, maliciosa:

- Só para o banho?

O brilho nos olhos negros de Severo aumentou:

- Hum, podemos pensar em algo mais, se você insiste...


	12. O Beco Diagonal

Capítulo 11 – O Beco Diagonal

- Então? Pronta?

Martha respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Severo já tinha explicado a ela como funcionava, mas ela estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Agora, lá estava ela, na sala do diretor, diante da lareira – que era o seu meio de transporte até a parte mágica de Londres!

Dumbledore reiterou:

- É perfeitamente seguro, até para trouxas. Basta pronunciar claramente o seu destino, jogar o pó de flu e pronto!

Severo disse:

- Você prefere que eu vá na frente?

- Não – ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e esticou a mão para pegar um punhado de pó – Eu posso fazer isso.

- Assim que chegar, lembre-se de sair logo da lareira para Severo poder chegar em segurança.

Martha assentiu e entrou na lareira. Dumbledore sorriu:

- Tenham um bom dia, crianças.

A moça clareou a garganta e disse, alto:

- Beco Diagonal!

Depois ela foi envolvida por imensas chamas verdes e trancou o grito na garganta quando sentiu uma força inacreditável, talvez um vento, impulsionar todo o seu corpo até que ela sentiu o mundo se formar de novo à sua volta. Na sua frente, um bruxo de óculos de aro de metal a encarava com um sorriso:

- Bem-vinda a Floreios e Borrões! Deixe-me ajudá-la a sair daí.

Ainda bem que aquele bruxo estava ali, pois as pernas de Martha tremiam tanto que ela mal estava se agüentando em pé. O bruxo indagou:

- A senhora está bem?

- Só estou um pouco nervosa... Foi minha primeira viagem com pó de flu.

- Oh, minha nossa. Deve ter sido bom emocionante.

A lareira atrás dela criou vida e de lá saiu Severo. Ele imediatamente foi até Martha:

- Tudo bem?

- Sim – e era verdade. As pernas dela pareciam finalmente ser capazes de sustentá-la – Este homem simpático me ajudou.

O homem arregalou os olhos:

- Prof. Snape! Desculpe, professor, eu não sabia que a moça era sua... acompanhante.

- Sem problemas, Boswell – Ele passou o braço em volta da cintura de Martha – Querida, o Sr. Boswell é o gerente da livraria Floreios e Borrões. Minha noiva, Martha Scott.

- Prazer – apertaram-se as mãos - Professor, posso interessá-lo no último volume de _Poderosas Poções Poeirentas_?

- Com certeza, mas deixe-me primeiro levar a Srta. Scott a um outro compromisso.

- Claro, claro, professor. Estou à disposição. Prazer, senhorita. E parabéns aos dois pelo casamento vindouro.

Os dois deixaram a livraria e Martha mais uma vez se viu em meio ao burburinho do Beco Diagonal. Ela já conhecia o lugar, pois antes de ir a Hogwarts, Severo a introduzira ao mundo bruxo exatamente ali.

- Temos muito o que fazer – disse Severo – Acho que se nos separarmos, assim aproveitaremos melhor o tempo.

- Claro. Mas eu não tenho muito que fazer.

Severo deu um risinho:

- Isso é o que você pensa. Primeira parada: Madame Malkin.

A própria Madame Malkin em pessoa veio atendê-los. Com seu sorriso característico, ela saudou os dois com entusiasmo:

- Professor Snape! Srta. Scott! Que prazer em tê-los aqui de novo!

- Igualmente, Madame.

- As roupas serviram bem? Ficaram satisfeitos?

- Certamente – disse Severo – Voltamos porque precisamos de novos trajes para uma ocasião especial: nosso casamento. E algumas outras ocasiões também.

A bruxa pequenina e rechonchuda bateu palmas, maravilhada:

- Mas que boa notícia! Parabéns aos dois e desejo toda a felicidade do mundo! Faço questão de tratar pessoalmente dos trajes de vocês dois.

Martha esclareceu:

- Na verdade, será uma cerimônia simples, apenas para amigos.

- Entendo. Algo discreto e elegante. Que bom que eu já tenho as medidas de vocês. Ah, mas dá azar um ver a roupa do outro antes do casamento. Já sei! – ela pegou uma pilha de revistas – Martha, querida, poderia olhar esses modelos e ver o que lhe agrada? Vou cuidar de seu noivo e já volto. Professor, acho que eu tenho exatamente o que precisa.

Assim que Severo escolheu seu traje, uma capa verde-escura de veludo com detalhes em cetim prateado, foi dispensado para que sua noiva recebesse um tratamento de rainha. Na verdade, ele tinha muito a fazer, e não perdeu tempo. Primeiro, ele foi ao banco, depois ao lugar mais importante do dia, em seguida ao escritório do Ministério da Magia, a Floreios e Borrões, ao _Profeta Diário_, e voltou o mais rápido possível para a loja de Madame Malkin, onde Martha o esperava.

- Desculpe a demora. Está esperando há muito tempo?

- Não, terminamos ainda há pouco. Você chegou na hora exata.

Madame Malkin disse:

- Acredito que ficarão satisfeitos com suas roupas. Mas será necessário fazer novas provas. Deixem-me fazer o seguinte: como os dois moram em Hogwarts, vou deixar os modelos na Gladrags de Hogsmeade, a loja de roupas local. Desse modo, não terão que viajar até aqui para a prova. Que tal?

Os dois se entreolharam, e Martha ficou animada com a perspectiva de evitar a viagem com pó de flu. Severo disse:

- Parece uma solução perfeita.

- Excelente! – ela passou um punhado de sacolas a Martha – Eis aqui os outros pedidos para as outras ocasiões. E se vocês precisarem de mais alguma coisa, por favor, não hesitem em enviar uma coruja.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Madame Malkin – disse Martha, sinceramente – Ainda estou surpresa em saber que branco não é roupa de casamento bruxo.

- Estou à disposição, querida. Vamos trabalhar duro para fazer dos dois um casal inesquecível no dia de seu casamento.

Martha sorriu timidamente, enrubescendo levemente e desviou os olhos de Severo. Ele achou aquilo adorável. Os dois agradeceram à Madame Malkin e deixaram a loja.

- Você se incomoda se passarmos no boticário? Há alguns ingredientes que preciso repor no meu estoque particular.

- Claro que não – ela sorriu e Severo se perguntou se era impressão dele ou Martha estava reluzindo de verdade – Ah, isso traz de volta lembranças, não é mesmo?.

- Lembranças? – Severo disse, tentando permanecer sério – Não sei do que está falando. Você esteve nessa loja sem mim?

Martha ficou indignada:

- Severo! Está querendo me dizer que um boticário não te faz ter lembranças sobre – então ela percebeu o cantinho da boca dele tremendo no esforço de ficar sério e um brilho divertido nos olhos negros que a encaravam – Ora, seu! – e deu-lhe uma bolsada no braço usando uma sacola da loja de Madame Malkin – Está rindo de mim, é?

Ele deu um meio sorriso:

- Eu não sabia que você ficava tão adorável quando está irritada.

Martha terminou rindo:

- E eu caí feito uma boba.

Chegando a boca perto do ouvido dela, ele sussurrou:

- Adorável e sexy. Na verdade, deliciosa...

Ela enrubesceu, escandalizada:

- Severo, estamos no meio da rua...!

- Que inconveniente... – ele continuou a sussurrar, a voz ainda mais aveludada – Seria perfeito se pudéssemos... você sabe... agora mesmo.

Martha sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo e por um instante esqueceu que estava numa rua lotada de bruxos, olhando para os olhos faiscantes de Severo, sabendo que ele a desejava. Ela cochichou:

- Isso não é justo... Fazer isso comigo quando eu não posso fazer nada... você vai ver só quando chegarmos a Hogwarts...

- Hum... mal posso esperar...

Foi com sorrisos bem marotos que os dois entraram na botica do Beco Diagonal. Para Martha, a experiência foi bastante emocional. Pela primeira vez, ela teve oportunidade de ver Severo em seu verdadeiro elemento – e de conhecer o elemento de Severo. Ela viu o boticário receber Severo respeitosamente, e foi apresentada a ele. Dava para ver que eles se conheciam há tempos.

Mas o que realmente deixou Martha boquiaberta foi a loja em si. Ela achava que seria semelhante à lojinha do Sr. Winthrop. Mas tudo era muito diferente. Para começo de conversa, tinha tanta coisa lá dentro que era óbvio o uso de mágica para caber tudo. Não menos importante, a maioria dos ingredientes jamais seria encontrada na lojinha "Na Medida Certa". Na verdade, muitos pareciam ter saído de livros infantis: espinhos de porco-espinho, fígado de dragão, olhos de salamandra, asas de morcego... Um aviso grande dizia "A venda de sangue de unicórnio é proibida – Favor não insistir." Os cheiros variavam do intoxicante ao nauseabundo, passando por alguns inebriantes e outros deliciosos, mas eram todos juntos, deixando-a levemente tonta.

Depois de receber mais cumprimentos pelo casamento, e esperar Severo finalizar a encomenda a ser entregue em Hogwarts, Martha mais uma vez se viu diante de uma lareira, com um punhado de pó de flu na mão e um grande tremor nas pernas. Mas dessa vez ela estava disposta a não dar vexame. Queria provar a Severo que podia fazer isso.

Martha respirou fundo, pronunciou seu destino bem claramente e jogou o pó. Desta vez ela fechou os olhos para não ver as chamas verdes, e talvez tenha sido por isso que se sentiu tonta e rodando, e então de repente sentiu uma pressão nas mãos e joelhos. A voz espantada de Minerva McGonagall a devolveu à realidade:

- Pela espada de Godrico, Martha! Você está bem?

Só então Martha se deu conta de que o mundo tinha parado de rodar e que estava na posição mais embaraçosa de sua vida: ela tinha caído de quatro em frente à lareira do Prof. Dumbledore, que aparentemente estava em reunião com sua vice-diretora. Coberta de fuligem, Martha ergueu a cabeça, morta de vergonha.

- Olá...

A Profª McGonagall entrou em ação, correndo até ela com passinhos miúdos:

- Oh, minha nossa! Deixe-me ajudá-la, pobrezinha!

Ela começou a se erguer:

- Eu estou bem... Obrigada, Minerva.

Severo saiu da lareira e imediatamente correu para as duas mulheres:

- Martha, tudo bem?

- Sim, Severo. Eu só... aterrissei de mau jeito.

- Aterrissou? – ele ficou intrigando – Não sabia que trouxas podiam voar.

Ela sorriu ao perceber que ele falava sério:

- É só uma maneira de falar. Oh, droga, agora preciso de outro banho!

Severo, que estava com as sacolas na mão, aproveitou e disse:

- Então vamos logo para a masmorra... Diretor, mais uma vez eu agradeço o uso de sua lareira.

- Não por isso, Severo – ele sorriu – Até mais, crianças.

Enquanto andavam até a masmorra, Martha disse:

- O Prof. Dumbledore foi mesmo gentil em nos emprestar a lareira. Mas me explique uma coisa, Severo: seus aposentos têm duas lareiras. Por que não usamos aquelas lareiras para ir até o Beco Diagonal?

- Por uma pletora de motivos que não convém mencionar nesse momento, Hogwarts tem diversos dispositivos de segurança. Um deles é garantir que apenas a sala do Diretor tenha ligação com a rede de flu. Se não bastassem os motivos de segurança, há também os alunos. Os pestinhas voariam para fora das lareiras de tal maneira que jamais daríamos conta de tê-los nas salas aula. Humpf!

Martha sorriu:

- Você também fica muito sexy assim todo sarcástico – ela se virou para chegar junto dele, mas ele mexeu nas sacolas, evitando o contato.

- Gentileza sua – ele disse, frio – Ah, importa-se de ir na frente? Eu preciso passar na cozinha agora mesmo.

Martha sentiu um balde de gelo no seu entusiasmo.

- Eu posso ir com você.

- Não será necessário, eu garanto – ele lhe passou as sacolas – Assim você não perde tempo e toma seu banho antes do almoço.

- Está bem, querido. Até mais.

Ela resolveu apertar o passo antes que começasse a chorar ali mesmo, deixando-o para trás rapidamente. Nunca Severo tinha sido tão frio com ela, e isso que eles estavam fazendo compras de casamento! O que estaria acontecendo?

Dúvidas começaram a mastigar o coração de Martha. Será que ele estava começando a se desinteressar por ela? Mas ele tinha sido tão sugestivo no Beco Diagonal, ousado e sexy. Será que esse era o problema? Ele só estaria interessado nela por causa do sexo, sem gostar dela de verdade?

Martha deixou as sacolas na saleta de estar e correu para o banheiro. Trancou a porta pela primeira vez, entrou no chuveiro e sentiu as lágrimas se misturarem à água aquecida por salamandras. Silenciosamente, deixou água e lágrimas se misturarem, lavando-a por fora e por dentro. Droga, ela tinha acabado de escolher seu vestido de casamento! Será que tudo o que ela tinha lutado, as humilhações que tinha passado – tudo tinha sido em vão? Teria sido por um homem que não a amava de verdade e estaria só brincando com seus sentimentos?

Não, ela não podia acreditar nisso. Severo não teria passado a manhã com ela se não quisesse se casar. Ela estava sendo uma boba, completamente irracional. E daí que ele tinha sido um pouco ríspido com ela? Ele tratava as pessoas assim, era conhecido por isso. Esse era o jeito dele. Verdade que ele nunca tinha usado esse tom com Martha antes, mas isso não era garantia de que ele não pudesse mudar de atitude.

Naquele momento, mais do que qualquer outro, ela sentiu a intensidade do amor que a prendia a Severo. Ele podia ser ríspido com ela, mas ela o amava. E talvez ela estivesse exagerando: ele podia muito bem estar só cansado das compras. Martha se lembrava de ter levado Severo para fazer compras antes, em Londres, e ele se revelara ser um tanto impaciente. Ela sorriu diante da lembrança – naquela ocasião ela não sabia que ele era um feiticeiro.

O coração de Martha se aqueceu ao se lembrar de como Severo era desajeitado e deslocado em Londres. Talvez fosse isso que o fizesse ser tão encantador. Ele também a salvara de uma relação abusiva, e isso a tinha feito admirá-lo imensamente, e sentir-se segura e protegida perto dele.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, Severo estava no quarto. Ele comentou asperamente:

- Você demorou.

- Desculpe. Fuligem não é fácil de sair.

- A porta estava trancada.

- Desculpe, você queria usar o banheiro? Era só bater.

- Não, eu queria falar com você. Achei que gostaria de fazer um piquenique ao invés de almoçar no Salão Principal. Sair um pouco da rotina.

- Foi isso que você foi fazer na cozinha?

- Sim. Já trouxe a cesta que os elfos domésticos prepararam. Fiz mal?

- Oh, claro que não. Um piquenique seria adorável – ela deu um sorriso aberto, mas ele não retribuiu – Você pretende trocar de roupa? Será que o que estou usando é apropriado?

- Estou pronto, e você está ótima. Podemos ir agora mesmo, se estiver com fome.

- Faminta.

- Mas recomendo que você leve um agasalho. Essa época do ano costuma ser pródiga em repentinas mudanças de temperatura.


	13. À beira do lago

Capítulo 12 – À beira do lago

- Onde fica a área para piqueniques? – indagou Martha.

Ela e Severo saíram do castelo e estavam andando pelos gramados, na direção oposta da cabana de Hagrid. Severo carregava uma grande cesta de vime.

- Você fala daquelas mesas espalhadas pelos parques como eu vi em Londres?

- Essas mesmas.

- Não tem disso aqui – ele apontou – Você disse que queria conhecer o lago.

Martha sorriu, ao ver o lago diante de si, e uma extensa área verde em volta. Havia árvores com folhas mudando de cor, e uma brisa fresca que parecia limpar o ar ao redor deles. Martha adorou o verde da relva e olhou para cima, para ver as árvores altas que abrigavam diversos pássaros que cantavam, numa verdadeira sinfonia da natureza.

- Severo, isso aqui é lindo!

- Eu sei como você gosta de ficar perto da natureza. Vamos até a beira do lago.

Eles foram até o lago, Martha se sentindo uma criança diante de tanta beleza e harmonia. Ela abriu os braços e rodou, respirando fundo o ar fresco e limpo:

- Eu adorei esse lugar!

Severo olhou para ela e após uma pausa, disse:

- Uma lula gigante mora no lago, bem como outras criaturas. Por isso, eu não recomendaria nadar sem um acompanhante.

Martha arregalou os olhos:

- Ela é feroz?

- Não, mas ela pode ter um pouco de... entusiasmo que não é muito saudável.

- Oh – por via das dúvidas, Martha ficou um pouco mais longe da margem – Você se lembrou de trazer um cobertor?

Ele pareceu espantado:

- Por que cargas d'água eu traria um cobertor?

- Severo, não existe piquenique sem cobertor e formigas. Essa é uma constante do universo! O cobertor é usado como toalha ou cadeira. É clássico!

- Não aqui – ele disse, sacando a varinha – Por favor, fique atrás de mim enquanto eu preparo tudo. Segure a cesta, por favor.

Surpresa, Martha obedeceu e observou Severo usar sua varinha como se fosse uma batuta de maestro, conjurando objetos. Ele colocou uma lona no chão, vários tapetes em cima da lona e, sobre os tapetes, almofadões macios e fofinhos. Colocou também uma mesa baixinha, para que eles comessem deitados nos almofadões. Em seguida, ele ergueu uma tenda, de feições orientais, para protegê-los do tempo fresco. Martha viu, maravilhada, os ricos tecidos se desenrolando para formar uma tenda, e ela estava boquiaberta.

- Agora só falta...

Faíscas saíram de sua varinha, e ele murmurou vários feitiços. Depois, guardou a varinha e virou-se para pegar a cesta:

- Pronto. Pus feitiços de privacidade e também um feitiço desilusório para ninguém nos incomodar. Estaremos à vontade como se estivéssemos dentro da masmorra. Ninguém nos verá lá dentro. Quem chegar perto vai se lembrar que esqueceu alguma coisa bem longe daqui e terá uma vontade irresistível de ir buscá-la.

Martha tentou encontrar a voz:

- Eu... eu... Severo, eu não sei o que dizer!...

- Não precisa dizer nada – ele disse, oferecendo o braço – Vamos?

Ela aceitou e entrou dentro da tenda, ajeitando as capas para se sentar nos almofadões. Ela olhou para cima e disse, excitada:

- Sinto-me como se estivesse numa tenda árabe, no meio do deserto.

Severo soltou um meio sorriso, ajeitando a cesta a seu lado:

- Acredite, a temperatura aqui é bem mais saudável. Bem, que tal começarmos? Confesso também estar com fome.

- Boa idéia.

Ele retirou uma toalha, dois pratos, copos, talheres e guardanapos. Com a varinha, ele pôs a mesa e aproveitou para deixar uma das "paredes" da tenda transparente, e assim eles pudessem apreciar a vista do lago. Martha suspirou, fundo:

- Oh, Severo... Isso tudo é simplesmente perfeito.

- Perfeito é o cheiro que vem dessa torta de carne. Ah, mas está fria. Deixe que eu cuido disso. Vou cuidar de tudo, você não tem que fazer nada – Ele apontou a varinha para o prato – _Thermos!_

Martha estava muito emocionada. Os dois estavam tendo um dia muito especial, e a surpresa romântica de Severo a tinha deixado completamente extasiada. Após o almoço, Severo serviu a sobremesa, mas só o que Martha viu foi uma caixinha de chocolate artesanal no prato. Ela bateu palmas, excitada como uma criança:

- Severo, que lindinha! Dá até pena de comer.

Ele se virou para pegar algo dentro da cesta:

- Espere. A sobremesa não estará completa sem isso – mostrou duas taças de champanhe nas mãos, enquanto a garrafa levitava até a mesa – Ah, esses elfos não aprendem. Champanhe quente é inaceitável! _Frigidare!_

A champanhe resfriou até formar uma pequena crosta de gelo. Severo serviu as duas taças, enquanto Martha juntava as mãos:

- Oh, meu Deus, champanhe! – ela pegou a taça, espantada – Nossa, Severo, o que estamos comemorando para você arrumar tudo isso?

Severo chegou perto dela e disse, evitando olhar para ela:

- Oh, bem, talvez eu considere essa ocasião especial – mas ele disse – De qualquer forma, a sobremesa está esperando.

Martha notou que ele estava desviando o assunto:

- Severo, tem alguma coisa errada?

- Não, claro que não – disse ele, com um sorriso nervoso – Por que teria?

- Porque você parece estar tentando esconder alguma coisa, é por isso.

- Não prefere comer um chocolatinho? Só um pedacinho, sabe –

- Severo, quer esquecer esse chocolate –

- É que... que... Os elfos se esforçaram tanto para fazer esse chocolate exatamente como eu pedi. Por favor.

Martha não estava entendendo nada. Ela pôs a taça de champanhe na mesa e suspirou:

- Tá bom, tá bom. Eu como o maldito chocolate – Ela retirou a tampinha de chocolate e viu que a caixinha era oca – se você faz tanta quesssss...

A palavra morreu dentro de sua boca quando ela viu que a caixinha de chocolate podia ser oca, mas não estava vazia. Assim que ela viu o que tinha dentro da caixinha, as coisas finalmente começaram a fazer sentido. Peça por peça, o quebra-cabeças estava se encaixando na sua cabeça. Ela ainda estava de boca aberta, de olhos fixos no objeto gracioso e delicado acomodado em meio a todo aquele chocolate.

Um anel. De ouro com brilhantes.

Severo chegou bem pertinho dela e pegou o anel, dizendo:

- Martha, eu... eu queria que você... quero dizer, eu esperava que... Droga, isso não tá indo bem – ele inspirou fundo e Martha finalmente olhou para ele. Ele pegou a mão dela – Desculpe. Eu estou nervoso, porque eu queria que tudo saísse perfeito para essa tarde. Eu não entendo. Eu sou um espião e tenho nervos de aço, mas quando chego perto de você, Martha, eu me descontrolo. Você me tira do sério, Martha, eu fico perdido feito um adolescente a seu lado, e só o que eu sei é que eu quero me sentir assim pelo resto da vida – os olhos de Martha começaram a se encher de lágrimas – Você me fez descobrir coisas a meu respeito que eu jamais imaginei. Você me deu coisas que nem em sonhos mais insanos eu ousava ter esperança: conforto, carinho, compreensão, amor. Eu achei que minha vida nunca teria nenhuma dessas coisas, Martha, e você me deu todas elas e tantas outras. Eu achei que sorrir era um verbo que eu jamais conseguiria conjugar, e hoje eu não faço outra coisa. Você é tudo que eu quero, e tudo que eu sempre quis, embora eu nem soubesse disso. Olhe só, estou falando sobre meus sentimentos pela primeira vez na vida. Sabe o que as pessoas diriam se soubessem? Sei que não sou nenhum príncipe encantado, e andar comigo só vai fazer mal à sua reputação, mas eu preciso de você. Por isso – ele se colocou num joelho só e ofereceu o anel – Martha Scott, por favor, você me daria a honra de se tornar minha esposa?

Martha foi obrigada a enxugar as lágrimas com o guardanapo:

- Mas... eu já tinha dito sim... você não precisava...

- Eu não poderia viver comigo mesmo sem deixar absolutamente claro por que eu quero me casar com você. Isso não tem nada a ver com Dumbledore, ministro da Magia ou aqueles néscios que estudam na minha casa. Não vou me casar com você para tornar as coisas mais fáceis para que eles nos aceitem. Merlin sabe que eu nunca liguei para o que os outros pensavam e não estou inclinado a começar a fazer isso agora. Eu quero me casar com você pelo mesmo motivo que eu a trouxe para Hogwarts: não quero me separar de você nunca. Agora que eu a achei, não quero mais viver sem você, nunca mais – ele deu um risinho de canto do lábio – Além do mais, nós, sonserinos, temos um padrão de seguir tradições. Nenhum Snape que se preze deixaria de dar um anel de noivado à sua escolhida.

Ele beijou as costas da mão dela e colocou o anel no dedo, dizendo:

- Eu o comprei hoje no Beco Diagonal. Tem dois diamantes, simbolizando nós dois. Como todo anel mágico, ele se adapta ao seu dedo, e ao de mais ninguém. E tem uma inscrição.

Martha tirou o anel só para ler:

- "Com amor para sempre, SS" – Ela desatou a chorar – Oh, Severo...

Os dois se abraçaram, e Martha imaginou, abraçada a ele, de olhos fechados, que tudo era um sonho e que tudo iria se desfazer quando ela abrisse os olhos. Então ela continuou de olhos fechados, sentindo o corpo dele contra o seu, mas o corpo dela estava vibrando, a cabeça girando. O coração ameaçava explodir se ela não falasse o que estava sentindo.

Abrindo os olhos, ela disse:

- Você sabe que eu não tenho família, nem muita educação, e conheço pouco da vida. Mas você foi a única pessoa que se preocupou comigo depois de minha família. Ninguém nunca me tratou como você me trata, Sev. Eu me sinto cuidada, protegida e acarinhada quando estou com você. Eu te amo, Severo Snape – por isso eu mal posso esperar para ser a Sra. Severo Snape.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela:

- Está falando sério, não está?

- Claro que estou!

- Não me entenda mal, mas é que me ocorreu uma idéia. Por que não adiantamos o casamento? Não precisamos esperar até o Natal! Para que esperar?

Martha pensou um pouco:

- Nossas roupas não estão prontas.

- Ah, droga! – disse ele – Acabo de lembrar também que coloquei um anúncio do casamento no _Profeta Diário_. Isso é o que a lei prevê. Temos que esperar a burocracia do ministério.

- Demora muito?

- Na verdade, talvez não demore tanto. Com sorte, tudo fica pronto junto, incluindo as roupas, e então Alvo pode cuidar da cerimônia.

- Ele tem poder para nos casar?

- Se ele pode enfrentar Voldemort, ele pode nos casar. Depois é só assinar os registros junto ao Ministério da Magia e a parte burocrática estará encerrada.

- Oh, Severo... Eu vou precisar de alguém para me ajudar com os costumes e tradições de vocês. Não conheço coisa alguma disso! Será que... que tal Minerva? Ela parece ser bem tradicional.

- Se está procurando alguém tradicional, esse alguém é McGonagall, pode acreditar.

- Precisamos escolher padrinhos, essas coisas?

- Não, bastam duas testemunhas.

- Ótimo. Você escolhe uma, eu escolho a outra.

Severo sorriu:

- Eu jamais imaginei que estaria preocupado com um casamento.

Martha ficou envergonhada, mas falou:

- E eu saí do banho pensando que você estivesse disposto a cancelar tudo. Você parecia tão distante...

- Desculpe por isso. Eu estava apavorado. Tinha medo que nada disso desse certo, ou que você tivesse mudado de idéia...

- Sem chance de eu mudar de idéia – ela beijou-o docemente – E muito obrigada por esse momento. Eu jamais o esquecerei enquanto eu viver.

Severo apertou seu corpo contra o dela e sussurrou, sensualmente:

- Tem um outro jeito de fazer esse momento se tornar inesquecível... –

Seus lábios avançaram contra os de Martha, tomando-a de surpresa, fazendo arrepios de excitação percorrerem-na. Primeiro os lábios grudaram, depois as línguas e Severo fez também suas mãos passearem por pontos sensíveis do corpo dela.

Assustada, Martha se lembrou de onde estavam:

- Severo, e se algum aluno aparecer?

Ele passou a aplicar delicados beijos no pescoço dela, afastando o vestido para ter acesso aos ombros:

- O feitiço vai enganá-los. Eu lhe disse que teríamos total privacidade.

Martha estremecia de desejo diante dos carinhos, e não sabia o que a excitava mais: o local proibido ou as carícias apaixonadas de seu noivo.

- Severo, que loucura...

- Martha...

Foi uma louca paixão que os arrebatou em momentos de êxtase à beira do lago de Hogwarts. Naqueles instantes, ambos se entregaram ao mais puro instinto e desejo animal de estarem juntos, incapazes de se importar que alguém pudesse vê-los. Quase ao ar livre, eles se desfrutaram de maneira intensa, selando o compromisso que acabavam de firmar.

Mas ambos sabiam que a jornada para sua felicidade mal tinha começado.


	14. Anúncios e reações

Capítulo 13 – Anúncios e reações

- Bom-dia a todos! – Alvo Dumbledore ergueu os braços, sorrindo – Antes de iniciar o café da manhã, eu gostaria de fazer um anúncio que me deixa especialmente feliz. Gostaria de comunicar que o Prof. Snape e a Srta. Martha Scott decidiram se unir em matrimônio. Os dois se casarão aqui mesmo em Hogwarts. Por favor, queiram todos se erguer e dar uma salva de palmas ao casal e desejar-lhes muitas felicidades.

Não deu para dizer que a casa veio abaixo. A maioria dos alunos ainda estava em estado de choque e aplaudia mecanicamente, mas as reações variavam. A mesa de Sonserina, por exemplo, parecia ter aprendido a lição. Sem sorrisos, sem entusiasmo, todos aplaudiam, até Emília Bulstrode – que ostentava uma expressão digna de quem não comeu e não gostou. Os grifinórios pareciam perplexos; corvinais, intrigados, e algumas meninas lufa-lufas trocavam risinhos e enrubesciam.

Os professores foram cumprimentar os dois, alguns por mera educação e outros com genuína satisfação. Minerva McGonagall ofereceu um raro e aberto sorriso, o Prof. Hagglemore sacudiu entusiasticamente a mão de Severo e Hagrid abraçou Martha tão efusivamente que ela temeu por suas costelas. O Prof. Dumbledore esperou todos se aquietarem e anunciou:

- O casal de noivos receberá cumprimentos antes do almoço, no hall adjacente ao Salão Principal. Em homenagem aos noivos, será servida uma porção extra de bolo de chocolate – O entusiasmo por mais bolo de chocolate foi bem grande, consideravelmente maior do que o anúncio do casamento – Então... bom apetite a todos!

Quando a comida apareceu magicamente nos pratos, o burburinho voltou ao Salão Principal, mas em níveis maiores que o normal. O anúncio de Dumbledore tinha caído como uma bomba na escola. Em todas as mesas, a conversa era a mesma.

- Gente, que loucura! O Snape tá noivo.

- Vejam! Está na seção de Anúncios do _Profeta Diário_. Diz aqui que a data ainda não foi marcada.

- Quem iria imaginar um troço desse?

- Ela não deve ser boa da cabeça.

- Ou está sob a Maldição Imperius.

- Ela parecia ser gente boa.

- E o que será que os amigos dele vão dizer? Ela é trouxa, não é?

- E desde quando Snape tem algum amigo, aquele morcego velho?

- O que será que ela viu nele?

- Eu estou achando isso super-romântico. Ele bruxo, ela trouxa... Um amor proibido...Ah, eles vão ter que lutar por esse amor!...

- Isso não é lindo?

- Aposto 10 galeões como eles não vão se casar. E se eles conseguirem se casar, não dou nem dois meses antes de se separarem.

- Por quê?

- Ora, tá na cara que isso não vai dar certo. Uma trouxa e um sonserino? Nem daqui a um milhão de anos!

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, escutando as opiniões dos colegas grifinórios cheios de apreensão. Harry cutucou o amigo:

- Rony, o que você acha?

O ruivo deu de ombros:

- Acho que ela realmente não deve ser boa da cabeça, cara. Casar com o Snape? Pode ter idéia mais nojenta?

Hermione bateu no braço dele, irritada:

- Rony, você é um tapado, sabia? Não viu o jeito como ela falou dele na cabana de Hagrid? Ela gosta dele de verdade.

- E ela fez Sonserina perder muitos pontos – lembrou Harry.

Rony disse:

- Não me importa o que vocês digam. Para mim, o problema começa que ela quer se casar com o Snape. De livre e espontânea vontade. Só alguém fora de si ou muito má iria entrar nessa por querer.

- Não, Rony, bastaria estar apaixonada, e ela disse para gente que gostava dele – disse Hermione – Acho que ela vai fazer muito bem a ele. Não, deixe-me corrigir isso: acho que ela _*já está*_ fazendo muito bem para ele.

Harry concordou:

- É verdade, Rony, ele não tem tirado pontos nem nada – ele se virou – Neville, como Snape anda te tratando? Melhor ou pior?

- Melhor, eu acho – disse o menino rechonchudo – Mas eu fico muito nervoso perto dele.

- Viu?

- É, mas só o que eu sei é que ele já trabalhou para Você-Sabe-Quem e eu ainda não vi uma prova convincente de que ele esteja do nosso lado agora.

Hermione se irritou:

- Já discutimos isso antes! Dumbledore confia nele. Se não confiarmos em Dumbledore, em quem podemos confiar? De qualquer forma, eu pretendo ir cumprimentá-los antes do almoço. Acho que os dois vão enfrentar muita oposição a esse casamento, e vão precisar de todo o apoio que pudermos dar.

De todas as coisas sábias que Hermione já tinha dito em sua vida, aquelas palavras foram quase proféticas.

*

Dessa vez era uma turma bem maior. Martha olhou para a classe dupla formada por corvinais e grifinórios do sétimo ano, e sorriu, sentindo todos os olhares para ela. O Prof. Hagglemore lançou-lhe um olhar encorajador e ela respirou fundo, antes de dizer:

- Bom-dia a todos. Acho que todos já sabem quem eu sou, mas no caso de terem se esquecido, meu nome é Martha Scott e fui convidada pelo Prof. Hagglemore para essa conversa a respeito de meios de transporte trouxas. Se alguém não estiver ouvindo, por favor, me dê um grito, e se vocês tiverem qualquer dúvida, sintam-se à vontade para me interromper.

Ela se dirigiu ao quadro-negro e houve um burburinho entre as meninas. Sem saber o motivo, Martha resolveu continuar, escrevendo no quadro:

- Um meio de transporte trouxa bastante popular é chamado carro ou automóvel. Ouvi falar de um incidente aqui mesmo em Hogwarts há alguns anos envolvendo um modelo bastante popular, o Ford Anglia. Então acho que a maioria deve ter uma idéia do – uma aluna grifinória ergueu o braço de maneira impetuosa – Sim?

A moça enrubesceu ligeiramente, mas formulou sua pergunta em alto e bom som:

- Srta. Scott, a senhorita pretende ter filhos assim que se casar com o Prof. Snape?

Houve um silêncio ensurdecedor na classe. Martha foi rápida em não deixar seu rosto transparecer o choque diante da pergunta, mas encarou a mocinha cuidadosamente para ver que ela não tinha a malevolência do olhar sonserino. Era o mero caso de uma adolescente desafiando uma figura de autoridade.

E disso Martha entendia. Lidar com crianças, mágicas ou não, era algo que ela estava começando a aprender.

O Prof. Hagglemore pareceu finalmente se recuperar:

- Srta. Sherman!... Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória por sua impertinência!

- Calma, professor – disse Martha, de maneira pausada – A Srta. Sherman fez uma pergunta que, garanto, está na mente de muitos alunos. Parece justo que eu tente respondê-la da maneira mais honesta e sincera possível.

Houve burburinho na sala. Martha aproximou-se da moça e disse:

- Mas terá que me dar uma boa razão para eu fazer isso, Srta. Sherman.

- Como é que é?

A voz de Martha estava muito menos doce e bem mais ferina ao dizer:

- A senhorita me ouviu, mas eu repito. Dê-me uma boa razão para eu colocá-la a par sobre meus planos em dar um herdeiro à família Snape.

Dava para ver que a última coisa que a garota esperava era aquilo. De olhos arregalados, a menina Sherman arriscou, trêmula:

- Uma boa razão... Eu estou curiosa, ora.

- Essa é sua razão?

- É. Muita gente também está curiosa.

- Resposta errada – Martha disse – Até a senhorita conseguir produzir uma razão relevante para que eu responda sua pergunta, ficará sem resposta. Se a senhorita ou qualquer outro de seus colegas quiser falar sobre meu casamento, eu posso até mostrar minha aliança e trocar impressões sobre os preparativos, desde que seja fora da sala de aula, preferencialmente no horário marcado pelo Prof. Dumbledore para os cumprimentos aos noivos – ela deixou as palavras ecoarem um pouco, pois a turma estava em silêncio total, absolutamente chocada. E Martha deu o golpe de misericórdia – Mas tenho certeza de que o Prof. Snape terá prazer em responder pessoalmente sua pergunta, Srta. Sherman. Posso transmiti-la a ele na primeira oportunidade, gostaria disso?

A ameaça velada teve o efeito esperado. A perspectiva de confrontar Snape deixou vários alunos pálidos. Completamente sem cor nas faces, a garota Sherman se adiantou em dizer:

- Não precisa perguntar nada para ele, obrigada. Não será necessário. Por favor, não conte a ele.

- Não mesmo? Como queira. Agora, se todos concordarem, podemos concentrar nossas atenções nos meios de transportes trouxas? O que acha, Prof. Hagglemore?

O titular da cadeira estava meio boquiaberto, e demorou a se recompor:

- Hã? Oh, sim, eu quero dizer, claro! Claro, Srta. Scott, falemos de transportes trouxas.

Mais aliviada, Martha abriu um sorriso e continuou:

- E falávamos de carros, professor. Esses meios de locomoção são tão importantes para os trouxas que se tornaram símbolos de status, posição social e até de potência sexual. Todos requerem combustível para rodar, embora...

Ainda sob o impacto do ocorrido, os alunos passaram a se dedicar a meios de transporte trouxas, e se mostraram quase tão interessados no assunto quanto no casamento dela. Martha ficou particularmente aliviada em ter conseguido contornar uma situação potencialmente explosiva e prosseguir a aula sem novos incidentes. Corvinais e grifinórios eram bastante bons de se lidar, ela concluiu, torcendo para que Severo aprovasse sua abordagem da situação.

- Você fez _*o quê*?!_

Severo parecia pasmo, e Martha quase se sentiu como um de seus alunos, prestes a ter pontos retirados e receber detenção. Mas ela sabia que na tinha feito nada errado, então simplesmente repetiu:

- Eu pedi que ela me desse uma boa razão para eu responder, depois sugeri que ela fizesse essa pergunta a você em pessoa.

O mestre de Poções de Hogwarts jogou a cabeça para trás e deu a maior gargalhada que Martha já vira. Martha viu que ele até segurava a barriga de tanto rir, e mal conseguia respirar.

- Eu precisava ter visto isso. Aposto como a pestinha desistiu na hora.

- Claro.

- Típica ousadia grifinória irresponsável – ele sorriu e passou a mão na cintura dela – E você cuidou dela como uma verdadeira sonserina. Estou orgulhoso de você.

Martha enrubesceu, enroscando-se nele:

- Bem, eu tenho que mostrar que posso destilar algum tipo de veneno, senão os alunos perdem o respeito.

Severo estreitou os olhos:

- Hum... perigosa e sexy... Eu tenho que me cuidar...

Ela sorriu e deu-lhe um selinho demorado, antes de dizer:

- É melhor subirmos. Os cumprimentos estão para começar.

- Isso deve ser quase tão interessante quanto sua aula.

A princípio, parecia que apenas professores e funcionários iriam à sala perto do Salão Principal. Martha agüentou estoicamente a Profª Trelawney fazer mais previsões sobre as dificuldades que eles iriam enfrentar até o casamento e o tom monocórdico do Prof. Binns. Eles também receberam cumprimentos do Barão Sangrento, que se disse bastante satisfeito, mesmo que não fosse um casamento entre sangue-puros. O Sr. Filch cumprimentou Martha com entusiasmo ("Um grande partido a senhora pegou, moça! O melhor professor de Hogwarts!") e Madame Pomfrey parecia tocada. Severo e Dumbledore discutiam detalhes sobre a cerimônia e Martha aproveitou a oportunidade para discretamente puxar a Profª McGonagall de lado:

- Minerva, eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta, mas... nem sei direito como começar...

- O que foi, Martha? Algum problema?

- É o que eu estou querendo evitar. Você deve saber melhor do que eu que esse casamento vai atrair muitas atenções.

A velha professora assentiu:

- Certamente, minha cara.

- Por isso ele tem que sair perfeito. Para isso acontecer, eu vou precisar de ajuda. Não conheço seus costumes, posso dar alguma gafe, e isso poderia prejudicar Severo. Acho que estou tentando lhe pedir que seja minha madrinha.

McGonagall não escondeu que aquela era a última coisa que ela esperava ouvir:

- M-madrinha? Eu?! Nossa, eu jamais imaginei... Eu nunca fui madrinha antes.

- Mas você conhece um casamento bruxo. Pretendemos fazer uma cerimônia simples e discreta, mas eu temo ferir alguma tradição, já que eu sou trouxa. Poderia me ajudar nisso?

- É claro – disse Minerva – Posso passar antes do jantar em seus aposentos?

- Eu adoraria! Muito obrigada, Minerva.

- Fico feliz em poder ajudar – ela olhou adiante e seu sorriso caiu – Acho melhor você receber seus convidados recém-chegados.

Martha se virou e sentiu seus músculos se enrijecerem. Tão tensos quanto ela, os alunos da Sonserina começaram a chegar em peso à sessão de cumprimentos. Martha achou melhor posicionar-se ao lado de Severo, que estava tão tenso que parecia estar em posição de sentido. E a melhor analogia realmente era a militar. Os alunos entraram marchando, em fila indiana, liderados por ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. Martha notou que Draco trazia um distintivo brilhante no peito, com os dizeres: "MONITOR". As outras pessoas que estavam na sala afastaram-se para observar a cena.

Sem perder o passo, Draco Malfoy deteve-se diante de Snape e, com um ar altivo que lhe era característico, disse solenemente:

- Prof. Snape, nós, os alunos de Sonserina, viemos apresentar nossos cumprimentos pelo seu casamento e desejar muitas felicidades. Aproveitando a ocasião, gostaria de publicamente me redimir da descortesia que cometi contra sua futura esposa – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha e Martha sentiu seu coração acelerar. O rapaz estendeu a mão e dirigiu-se diretamente a ela – Srta. Scott, por favor, eu lhe peço que aceite minhas desculpas e meus profundos votos de felicidades.

Agindo mais por instinto, ela também ofereceu sua mão a Draco, dizendo:

- Desculpas aceitas, Sr. Malfoy.

Com uma expressão indecifrável, o herdeiro do clã Malfoy inclinou-se e, como um perfeito cavalheiro, beijou a mão de Martha. Em seguida, apertou a mão de Severo e abriu espaço para o aluno seguinte apertar a mão de Martha e Severo, e então o próximo, e mais um, e a fila começou a andar, um por um. Parecia que as tropas estavam passando em revista aos dois.

Dumbledore assistia a tudo de maneira divertida, mas Martha notou a argúcia brilhando nos seus olhinhos azuis por trás dos pequenos óculos de meia-lua. Ela também viu que o gesto incentivara outros alunos a comparecerem à sessão de cumprimentos, e ela se sentiu gratificada ao ver Harry, Hermione e Rony entrando na sala. De algum modo, aquilo aqueceu o coração de Martha. Ela sentia que os votos de felicidade daqueles três eram sinceros e genuínos. Cautelosamente, ela observou Harry Potter estender a mão para Severo. O noivo de Martha parecia ainda mais tenso ao apertar a mão de Harry do que a de Draco. Ela tomou a decisão naquele instante de falar com Severo a respeito daquele assunto.

O resto do dia pareceu arrastar-se. Martha não entendia como se sentia tão cansada.

- Não é difícil de entender – ofereceu Severo, diante de uma pilha de cadernos para corrigir – O dia foi tenso e movimentado.

Ela disse, animada:

- Mas foi bastante produtivo, não acha?

- Sim, fizemos muitas conquistas hoje. Ainda estou surpreso com algumas delas.

- Você tem razão. Foi mesmo uma surpresa ver toda a sua casa comparecer em peso à nossa sessão de cumprimentos.

- Não, aquilo não me surpreendeu. Foi a oportunidade perfeita para que eles demonstrassem aliança com o chefe da casa e para que se retratassem de pecados do passado.

- Acha que agora eles vão me aceitar?

- Isso não vai ser possível saber com certeza. Mas agora eles pelo menos saberão agir com mais astúcia.

- Então acha que não foram sinceros?

Severo deu um risinho:

- Não se trata de uma questão de sinceridade. Mas agora eles aprenderam a tratar esse assunto de uma maneira sonserina. Vão saber calcular melhor, analisar, explorar vulnerabilidades. Esse é um jogo que eu conheço bem. E você parece estar começando a aprender, Martha.

- Eu? Desde quando, Severo?

- Desde que você virou o jogo com a garota grifinória. Perspicácia e raciocínio rápido são características sonserinas, e você as usou de maneira brilhante. Isso pode ter sido decisivo para convencer meus sonserinos a nos darem votos de felicidades.

Martha abraçou-o por trás, dizendo:

- Você é um amor. Amanhã conversaremos melhor. Eu estou indo dormir.

- Está bem. Eu devo demorar.

- Procure não se cansar, querido – ela beijou-o – Boa noite.

Mal sabia ela que aquela noite seria longa, e que ela teria tudo, menos descanso.


	15. Visita a Hogsmeade

Capítulo 14 – Visita a Hogsmeade

Com um arrepio, Martha acordou de repente. O quarto estava escuro e silencioso, só o fogo da lareira trazia uma iluminação bruxuleante e misteriosa. Mas o mistério que mais intrigava Martha no momento era o motivo de sua cama estar vazia.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e viu que o banheiro estava vazio. Severo também não estava à beira da lareira. Ela ficou ainda mais intrigada.

Erguendo-se, agora sentindo o frio da masmorra com toda intensidade, ela foi ao laboratório particular, à sala de estar e até ao escritório. Nada.

Severo não estava nos aposentos.

Martha estava bem segura de que era muito tarde, e Severo não estava em lugar algum. Imaginou se devia ficar preocupada e onde ele poderia ter ido. Sentiu um aperto no coração, e tentava desviar pensamentos ruins, mas...

As poções.

Seus olhos se detiveram em dois pequenos frascos que estavam sobre a cômoda. Ela reconheceu os frascos: eram os mesmos que Severo tinha deixado separados quando fora chamado por Voldemort. O aperto no coração de Martha se intensificou quando ela entendeu exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Por um minuto, ela estremeceu dos pés à cabeça. Por um minuto, seu coração parou de bater. Por um minuto, ela desejou que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. Pois pesadelos terminam, não é?

No minuto seguinte, as forças lhe faltaram e ela se ajoelhou no chão, aos prantos. E se ele não voltasse? E se ela nunca tivesse chance de dizer adeus?

No exato momento em que seu desespero parecia chegar ao ponto máximo, um barulho chamou-lhe a atenção na entrada. Com o coração parecendo a ponto de estourar, ela foi até a sala de estar.

Como da última vez, Severo estava curvado, prestes a desfalecer, suas roupas amarrotadas, seus cabelos em desalinho e aparentando estar em imensa dor. Martha correu até ele:

- Severo!...

Ela o ajudou a chegar até a cama, onde ele se deitou, gemendo. Ela beijou-lhe a testa encharcada de um suor frio e macabro:

- Fiquei tão assustada quando não vi você aqui... – ela se virou para pegar a poção – É o vidro comprido?

- Isso mesmo – Severo sibilou de dor ao tentar se sentar – Obrigado. Ele... ele me convocou de repente... Mas eu devia esperar por isso...

Martha ajudou-o a tomar a poção:

- Como assim?

- Era natural que o Lorde das Trevas mandasse seus cumprimentos... pelo casamento...

- Oh, Severo...

- Ele está muito... curioso em conhecer você... Insistiu muito... e não gostou quando eu recusei... como você pode ver.

Martha ficou pálida:

- Severo, que perigo! Você se arrisca muito em se opor a esse homem!

Ele fechou os olhos:

- É melhor do que.... arriscar você... Agora preciso... sono...

Ela o deixou confortável, tirando-lhe as botas e cobrindo-o. Seu coração se aquietou um pouco ao perceber que ele caíra no sono, e nada daquilo viria atormentá-lo em seu descanso. Mas ela mesma não conseguia deixar de imaginar por quanto tempo mais eles conseguiriam manter o temível Voldemort afastado. Ou quando ela estaria frente a frente com o Lorde das Trevas.

*

Sábado chegou e era um dos dias mais aguardados pelos alunos de Hogwarts. Afinal, era um dia de visita a Hogsmeade. A expectativa era palpável por toda a escola, contagiando até os alunos de primeiro e segundo anos, que não tinham permissão para sair da escola. A expectativa tinha chegado inclusive às masmorras.

Martha se ajeitava em frente ao espelho:

- Devo levar um casaco mais pesado?

De dentro do laboratório, Severo disse:

- Não acredito que vá nevar de manhã, mas não subestime o frio.

- Eu estou um pouco agitada – confessou Martha – Minha primeira visita a Hogsmeade!...

- Você tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá?

- Absoluta. Sabe que dá azar o noivo ver a roupa da noiva antes do casamento?

- De todos os costumes trouxas, nós tínhamos que adotar o mais tolo deles? – ele mudou de tática – Posso ficar do lado de fora da loja enquanto você experimenta a roupa.

Martha sorriu:

- Não se preocupe com isso. Minerva e eu podemos cuidar de tudo sozinhas.

Sombriamente, ele lembrou:

- Você sabe que não se trata de duvidar das capacidades da Profª McGonagall ou das suas. Minha maior preocupação é com sua segurança.

Ela voltou a ajeitar o chapéu, dizendo:

- Eu estarei segura, acredite. A vila vai estar cheia de estudantes, e Minerva estará a meu lado. Além do mais, eu estou com aquele amuleto que você me deu. Se acontecer qualquer coisa, ele vai dar um alerta. Mas o que poderia acontecer tão perto de Hogwarts?

Severo disse apenas:

- Se qualquer coisa acontecer, siga as instruções de McGonagall ao pé da letra. Eu estarei a seu lado, não importa onde esteja.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Eu não pretendo me demorar. Mas agora preciso ir: Minerva deve estar me esperando.

- Cuide-se bem.

Eles se beijaram e Martha ajeitou suas luvas, andando apressadamente pelos corredores até encontrar a professora de Transfigurações, que ia rumo ao portão principal. As duas sorriram uma para outra:

- Chegamos ao mesmo tempo!

- Tive medo de que já estivesse à minha espera.

- A coruja de Madame Malkin dizia algum horário?

- Não, não temos compromisso.

- Perfeito – disse Minerva – Podemos aproveitar e passear um pouco. Você precisa sair mais daquela masmorra.

- Está bem.

As duas passaram pelo portão, onde Filch fazia a inspeção dos alunos que tinham autorização para deixar o castelo. Caminhando pela estradinha, Martha disse:

- Severo me disse que é um vilarejo muito antigo.

- Hogsmeade é o único vilarejo totalmente bruxo de todas as Ilhas Britânicas – explicou a professora - É muito agradável, e não tem aquela balbúrdia do Beco Diagonal. Foi mesmo bastante atencioso de Madame Malkin transferir a prova de seu traje para a Gladrags Roupas para Bruxos.

- Acredite: minha experiência em viajar com pó de flu não foi das mais agradáveis, por isso fico agradecida de não precisar repeti-la.

Minerva soltou um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios:

- Imagino que Severo tenha reagido quando você disse que queria vir sozinha.

- É, ele resistiu bastante. Alegou razões de segurança. Mas eu gostaria de comprar-lhe um presente, e como poderei fazer isso se ele estiver grudado na minha saia?

Minerva olhou para a roupa de Martha:

- Grudado na sua saia?

- É uma expressão da minha terra, significa que ele não sai de perto de mim.

- E você tem idéia do que pretende dar a ele?

- Na verdade, tenho, sim, mas estou aceitando sugestões.

- Ótimo. Podemos tratar disso depois de ver o vestido. Estou curiosa para vê-lo. Já estamos chegando.

- Nossa, como é pertinho.

As duas chegaram ao vilarejo e Martha notou que havia alguma diferença em relação ao Beco Diagonal, mas ela também sentiu a familiar sensação de ser sugada no tempo. O mundo bruxo a fazia se sentir como se na idade vitoriana.

Muitos dos alunos passeavam pelas ruas da cidadezinha e alguns cumprimentaram Minerva e Martha. Talvez a presença dela estivesse começando a ser aceita, afinal.

Em seguida, as duas entraram na loja de roupas Gladrags para fazer a prova do vestido de casamento. Uma bruxa magrinha e jovem as recebeu e logo foi levando as duas para uma cabine que na verdade era um outro quarto, com um sofá, duas poltronas e o banquinho onde Martha experimentava o vestido.

Minerva comentou, ao vê-la vestida:

- Bem se vê que Madame Malkin em pessoa cuidou de seu vestido, Martha. Ele está um sonho. É um dos mais bonitos que eu já vi.

A bruxa que a atendia disse, ajeitando pinos numa almofadinha de alfinetes que flutuava perto de sua mão:

- E a prova foi perfeita. Em poucos dias, nós o entregaremos em Hogwarts.

- Poucos dias? Sério mesmo?

- O casamento está marcado para logo?

- Na verdade, nós não marcamos uma data. Vamos nos casar assim que a burocracia permitir. Ao menos, esse é o plano.

Minerva sorriu:

- Tudo vai dar certo.

Martha sorriu de volta. Ela sentia que as coisas pareciam se encaminhar e, finalmente, tudo parecia estar dando certo.

Com a ajuda de Minerva McGonagall, Martha achou um presente que pudesse se adequar ao amor que sentia por Severo. Aquilo a drenara de todas as suas economias, claro, mas tinha valido a pena. Saindo da loja, Martha disse:

- Oh, Minerva, obrigada por sua ajuda.

- Esqueça isso. Você quer voltar a Hogwarts, ou posso lhe interessar num chá na confeitaria de Madame Puddifoot?

- Eu adoraria uma xícara de chá antes de voltarmos.

Mas elas mal deram dois passos quando se encontraram com alunos da Profª McGonagall na rua. Eram Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley. Martha os saudou:

- Olá, meninos!

- Olá, Srta. Scott. Olá, Profª McGonagall – cumprimentou Harry Potter – A senhorita por aqui?

- Vim tratar de alguns preparativos para meu casamento.

Rony Weasley fez cara de desgosto e Hermione lhe deu uma cotovelada, antes de indagar:

- Alguma coisa para o seu enxoval?

- Na verdade, vim comprar um presente para o meu noivo. A Profª McGonagall foi muito gentil em me mostrar o vilarejo.

- É sua primeira vez em Hogsmeade?

- Isso mesmo.

Hermione parecia sem graça ao pedir:

- Er... será que eu poderia ver sua aliança mais uma vez?

- Claro que sim – sorriu Martha, estendendo a mão para a mocinha – Eu também mal posso parar de olhar para ela e...

Um tumulto parecia estar se formando no fim da rua, e interrompeu Martha. Todos viraram suas cabeças para aquela direção, de onde muitas pessoas estavam fugindo, correndo. Os gritos pareciam de desespero. Não dava para ver o que fazia as pessoas correrem, mas Martha arriscou:

- Oh, meu Deus! Será algum assalto?

- Pode haver alunos envolvidos!

Sim, havia adolescentes correndo, mas adultos também, e a confusão parecia estar se deslocando na direção deles. Minerva rapidamente disse:

- Acho melhor vocês voltarem a Hogwarts o quanto antes. Eu vou ver...

Ela se deteve quando no ar apareceu uma espécie de holograma, como uma bandeira invisível acima dos tetos das casinhas medievais. Era uma caveira de onde saía uma cobra, uma figura que fez Martha empalidecer. Ela conhecia aquele símbolo. Ele estava no braço de Severo, ele enchia suas noites de pesadelos, ele fazia seu coração paralisar de medo.

A Marca Negra.

Os gritos só aumentaram, e aparentemente o caos se estabeleceu por completo na rua principal de Hogsmeade, pois Martha finalmente viu quem inspirava tanto terror naquelas pessoas. Eram de cinco a sete pessoas, vestidas de preto, usando máscaras brancas, caminhando resolutamente para onde eles estavam. Enquanto marchavam decididamente, iam distribuindo raios a seu redor, e as pessoas fugiam, abrindo caminho para eles.

Harry Potter foi o primeiro a recuperar a voz:

- Comensais da Morte!...

Foi aí que os dois grupos se viram, mesmo que à distância. Um Comensal apontou para eles e Martha gelou ao ouvir:

- A trouxa está com Harry Potter!

- Vamos levar os dois!

Minerva McGonagall entrou rapidamente em ação:

- Sr. Potter, você e seus amigos procurem um abrigo e levem a Srta. Scott! Eu vou tentar detê-los!

E saiu na direção dos agressores, com suas capas esvoaçando e com a varinha na mão. Naquele momento, Martha se sentiu mais do que apavorada. A expressão no rosto de Rony Weasley dizia que ela não era a única.

De repente, ela sentiu Hermione agarrando sua mão e puxá-la:

- Venham comigo!

As crianças estavam com suas varinhas na mão e Martha começou a correr também, seguindo-os, tentando evitar que seu cérebro registrasse o fato de que aquelas pessoas horríveis estavam atrás _*dela*,_ aliás, dela e de Harry, e não pareciam ser do tipo que desistissem facilmente.

Hermione a puxava pela mão, e ela ouviu um silvo no ar. Um raio colorido passou bem perto deles. Harry gritou:

- Estão atirando!

Rony gritou:

- Para onde estamos indo?!

Hermione disse apenas:

- Estamos quase lá!

Novo raio quase os atingiu. Harry disse:

- Eu não vou conseguir desviá-los por muito mais tempo! Precisamos de abrigo!

- Entrem aqui! – urgiu Hermione, puxando Martha para dentro de uma loja que ela nem viu direito, uma que parecia ser muito colorida. Harry e Rony estavam atrás, e Martha teve a atenção desviada por um outro raio daqueles.

Um casal idoso apareceu diante deles, o homem parecendo irritado:

- Quem são vocês? O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Por favor, precisam nos ajudar! – disse Hermione, esbaforida – Eles estão atrás de nós!

Mal Hermione disse isso, a porta atrás dela explodiu em mil pedaços. Um dos estilhaços atingiu Rony, que caiu no chão e ficou imóvel. Ao ver aquilo, o casal se apavorou, e Harry gritou:

- Protejam-se!

Tarde demais. Martha viu um dos raios atingir Hermione, e ela foi ao chão. O casal de velhinhos também se jogou no chão.

- Mione!

Agora estavam apenas Martha e Harry. O garoto olhou em volta e disse:

- Rápido! Atrás daquele balcão!

Sem ver qualquer alternativa, Martha se agachou atrás do balcão indicado. Finalmente ela teve um segundo para ver que estava numa espécie de loja de doces. Ela a tinha visto antes: Honeydukes. Sim, esse era o nome.

A seu lado, Harry disse, baixinho:

- Se pudéssemos chegar até o porão, poderíamos escapar.

- Harry, eles podem machucar esses dois velhinhos... Acho que se eu me entregar, eles vão embora. Aí vocês têm uma chance de escapar.

- Nem pense nisso! – disse Harry, decidido – Você não sabe do que essa gente é capaz.

Mal ele disse isso, o balcão que os ocultava também se partiu em mil pedacinhos, e Martha gritou de susto, encolhendo-se para proteger-se dos estilhaços. Ela mal viu quando Harry se ergueu, e apontou a varinha, dizendo:

- Impedimenta!

Havia um Comensal da Morte ali, um que simplesmente se desviou da azaração que Harry lhe atirou, mas o menino pensou rápido:

- Protego!

Martha sentiu um suave escudo a envolvendo, mas isso não deteve o Comensal. A figura de capa preta e máscara branca avançava contra os dois, e Martha se encolheu ainda mais atrás de Harry, apavorada. O Comensal ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para o menino, dizendo:

- _Avad-_

De repente, ele se interrompeu e abriu os braços, arqueando o corpo para trás. Harry e Martha viram quando o agressor caiu nessa mesma posição todo duro, de cara no chão da loja de doces. Atrás dele, estava Severo Snape, de varinha em riste e um olhar positivamente homicida.

Martha gritou:

- Severo!...

Harry fez cair o escudo de energia e Snape se ajoelhou, ao lado de Martha:

- Você se feriu?

- Não – ela se agarrou a ele – Harry... ele me salvou!...

Severo se virou para o menino:

- Está ferido, Potter?

- Não, senhor.

Martha disse, agitada:

- Hermione e Rony! Eles estão feridos!

Minerva McGonagall entrou na loja nesse momento, e olhou em volta:

- Pelo espírito de Godrico Grifinória! O que aconteceu aqui, Sr. Potter?

Harry notou que as capas de sua professora estavam sujas, o cabelo dela estava todo emaranhado e o coque se desfazia, mas ela não perdera o ar autoritário que o compeliu responder:

- Eles nos perseguiram até aqui. Acertaram Hermione e Rony, e eles teriam conseguido pegar a mim e a Srta. Scott se o Prof. Snape não tivesse aparecido.

Ela indagou:

- Martha, você está bem?

- Sim, mas estou preocupada com Rony e Hermione – Harry correu para examinar Hermione – Um pedaço de madeira atingiu Rony, e Hermione foi vítima de um raio colorido.

- De que cor era o raio?

- Meio azul, eu acho.

Severo abaixou-se para ver o rapaz desmaiado, e constatou uma ferida da qual saía uma grande quantidade de sangue na parte de trás da cabeça. Ele tirou a varinha e encostou-a no ferimento. Martha viu uma luz branca sair da varinha e estancar o sangue.

- Ele vai precisar de cuidados médicos – disse Severo – Bateu com a cabeça.

- E como está Hermione? – quis saber Martha, colocando seu casaco sob a cabeça de Rony para ajeitá-lo melhor.

McGonagall examinava a menina e disse:

- Acho que ela foi atingida com uma azaração de enfraquecimento.

Do meio de suas capas, Severo tirou um frasco e pediu:

- Sr. Potter ajude-me aqui.

Harry segurou a menina e ajudou Severo a ministrar a poção em Hermione. Instantaneamente, ela abriu os olhos e disse, abatida:

- Harry...? Onde…?

Severo recomendou:

- Procure não se esforçar, Srta. Granger. A senhorita foi atingida por uma considerável quantidade de magia das trevas.

Harry disse a Hermione:

- Ainda estamos na Honeydukes. Os Comensais quase nos apanharam, mas o Prof. Snape chegou na hora. Rony levou uma pancada na cabeça.

O casal de idosos – os donos da loja de doces – ergueram-se de detrás do único balcão intacto do estabelecimento, dizendo:

- Esperem que eu tenho um chocolate que pode ajudar.

Martha lembrou-se de que chocolate bruxo era medicinal. Severo se ergueu e disse:

- Os aurores vão chegar a qualquer minuto.

Martha repetiu:

- Aurores?

- Eles são mais ou menos o que você conhece como polícia. Mas diferente.

Minerva disse:

- Esses dois não têm condição de dar depoimentos. Precisam ir para a ala hospitalar imediatamente.

Um vozeirão completou:

- E é para isso que estou aqui.

Todos se viraram para a porta, onde entrava uma figura conhecida. Harry sorriu:

- Hagrid!...

- Oi – disse Hagrid – Prof. Dumbledore está mandando as carruagens pegar os alunos. Todos devem voltar para Hogwarts imediatamente – então ele viu quem estava no chão e arregalou os olhos – Hermione! Srta. Martha!

- Eu estou bem, Hagrid – disse Martha, ajoelhada ao lado de Rony – É Rony e Hermione que precisam de ajuda.

- Eles têm prioridade no transporte para Hogwarts – disse a Profª McGonagall – Não parece haver outros feridos.

Hagrid imediatamente se colocou em ação:

- Sim, senhora, vou cuidar disso agora mesmo.

Snape disse:

- Potter, Martha, vocês vão com Hagrid.

- Mas e os aurores? Não temos que esperar por eles?

- Se eles quiserem falar com vocês, eles podem muito bem ir a Hogwarts – disse Snape acidamente – Agora vão!

Martha sabia que aquele era o tom que Severo usava quando não queria ser contrariado, então ela se colocou de pé e ajudou Hermione a se levantar. A menina comia uma barra de chocolate, mas ainda parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer instante, por isso Harry e Snape a levaram até a charrete puxada por estranhos cavalos alados. Depois, Martha e Minerva ajudaram a levar Rony, ainda desacordado, para a mesma charrete. Harry e Hermione os ajudaram a ajeitar Rony.

Ao ver todos acomodados na carruagem, Snape disse:

- Madame Pomfrey já deve ter sido avisada de sua chegada. Ela estará esperando vocês.

Martha indagou:

- Você não vem?

- Mais tarde – ele disse, suavemente – Vai ser preciso tomar conta de algumas coisas por aqui primeiro.

- Tome cuidado.

- Tome conta dos alunos – ele se virou, os cabelos acompanhando - Potter, você é o único capaz de fazer com que todos cheguem em segurança a Hogwarts. Não baixe a guarda.

- Sim, senhor.

A carruagem de estranhos cavalos alados pretos começou sua viagem a Hogwarts. Era a segunda vez que Martha tomava esse caminho, mas a tensão dessa vez tinha sido substituída por genuíno pavor. Nada a agradaria mais nesse momento do que ficar enroscada com Severo ao pé da lareira, só para sentir a força e a segurança que ele transmitia. Mas aqueles alunos precisavam dela agora. Os três tinham arriscado suas vidas para salvá-la e Martha não iria deixar de ajudá-los num momento como esse.


	16. Confusão na enfermaria

Capítulo 15 – Confusão na enfermaria

Madame Pomfrey estava realmente tendo um dia cheio. A enfermaria estava cheia de estudantes à beira de um ataque de nervos, sem contar outros estudantes que estavam apenas acompanhando seus amigos ou ávidos para saber o que tinha acontecido em Hogsmeade. Martha e Harry acompanhavam Rony e Hermione. O garoto finalmente tinha acordado, e segundo Madame Pomfrey, deveria ficar assim por um bom tempo.

- Mas eu estou com sono – reclamou o ruivo.

- O senhor sofreu uma concussão cerebral, Sr. Weasley – disse a enfermeira severamente – Dormir pode piorar sua condição.

- E o que eu vou ficar fazendo?

- Adiantar seu dever de casa ajudaria muito – sugeriu Hermione, que também estava confinada à enfermaria – Você está bem atrasado.

Ele fez uma careta.

Martha se ofereceu:

- Eu posso ficar com você, Rony. Podemos jogar alguma coisa. Que tipo de jogo você tem?

Harry disse:

- Rony joga xadrez.

- Eu também sei jogar xadrez – disse Martha - Mas não muito bem, claro.

- Você precisa experimentar xadrez bruxo – disse Harry - As peças se mexem sozinhas!

- É mesmo?

Rony ficou espantado:

- Você nunca jogou xadrez bruxo?

- Não, mas gostaria de aprender. Você me ensina?

- Tá bom. Mas alguém precisa me trazer o tabuleiro.

- Deixa comigo – disse Harry, e correu para fora da enfermaria.

Martha viu que Madame Pomfrey parecia estar lidando bem com a situação, tanto que a aglomeração de estudantes havia diminuído consideravelmente. Mas uma aluna acabara de entrar, um tanto quanto esbaforida, de longos cabelos ruivos e sardas. Martha não teve dificuldade em adivinhar quem ela procurava. Ela olhou para o grupo deles e gritou:

- Rony!

- Oi, Gina – disse ele, parecendo envergonhado – Srta. Martha, essa é minha irmã mais nova, Gina.

A mocinha deu um sorriso para Martha, mas logo se virou para o irmão, irada:

- O que você andou fazendo? Mamãe está vindo para cá e ela está morta de preocupação!

Martha tentou dizer:

- Calma, Gina, não foi culpa dele. Havia Comensais da Morte atrás de nós. Rony, Harry e Hermione salvaram a minha vida.

Ela arregalou os olhos:

- Então o que todos estão dizendo é verdade? Você-Sabe-Quem atacou Hogsmeade?

Hermione confirmou:

- Isso mesmo. Mas ninguém sabe ainda o motivo.

Uma voz masculina desconhecida disse:

- É para isso que estamos aqui.

Todos se viraram para ver três homens altos, em capas escuras e compleição atlética. Deviam ser os aurores dos quais Sev falara. Atrás deles, vinha Madame Pomfrey, e ela parecia muito irritada:

- Poucas perguntas! Essas crianças passaram por uma experiência altamente traumatizante e precisam se recuperar.

O homem deu um sorriso para eles e disse:

- Não se preocupe, senhora. Nós só vamos confirmar algumas informações. Todos vocês estavam lá?

Gina disse:

- Eu não.

- Então, por favor, sente-se ali do outro lado. Os demais, por favor, identifiquem-se.

Eles tiraram blocos e penas automáticas. Era a primeira vez que Martha via bloquinhos de notas suspensos no ar, enchendo-se de escritos graças a penas que escreviam sozinhas.

Os quatro (pois Harry logo voltara com o tabuleiro de xadrez) contaram e recontaram a história dezenas de vezes. Martha recebeu perguntas extras, embora um dos aurores tivesse dito que ouvira a seu respeito por causa do tribunal. Ela tentou acalmar os garotos, especialmente Rony, que ainda estava impressionado por ser interrogado por aurores. Mas ela não achava que a investigação fosse muito adiante. Ainda mais que ela não podia contar toda a verdade – que ela sabia que o ataque tinha sido por causa dela e que Voldemort estava ansioso por colocar suas mãos nela. Isso seria arriscar a posição de Severo.

Quando as autoridades finalmente terminaram com suas perguntas, Madame Pomfrey já estava expulsando os três e a enfermaria estava vazia. Depois que os aurores foram devidamente enxotados para fora da enfermaria, a enfermeira se virou e disse:

- Agora todos vocês vão descansar, menos o Sr. Weasley – ela olhou para Martha – E quantos chocolates a senhorita comeu, Srta. Scott?

- Nenhum – disse Martha – Eu não estou com fome.

A enfermeira teve uma reação bem extrema:

- Pois não se trata de alimento, e sim de remédio! Por causa disso, vou ter que deixá-la esta noite na enfermaria.

- Mas eu estou bem!

- Não está, não. A senhorita está em choque, e o Sr. Potter também. Os dois vão passar a noite aqui, tomando poções revigorantes. Estive revendo meus livros de fisiologia trouxa. Sua constituição é mais frágil até do que de um bruxo abortado, e a senhorita poderia ter se machucado seriamente hoje. É meu dever cuidar disso.

- Eu agradeço, Madame Pomfrey, mas realmente isso não é necessário –

Foi interrompida quando uma grande quantidade de chocolate veio parar no seu colo:

- Não adianta discutir. Pode ir se divertindo com esse chocolate enquanto eu pego as poções!

E virou-se, indo embora resmungando. Martha olhou para os três:

- Eu não fazia idéia de que ela podia ser tão... voluntariosa.

Hermione disse sabiamente:

- Ninguém, em seu juízo perfeito, discute com Madame Pomfrey ou Madame Pince.

- Obrigada pelo aviso, Hermione – disse Martha – Acho melhor eu começar a comer esse chocolate para ela não ficar ainda mais irritada.

Harry olhou para fora:

- Daqui a pouco vai anoitecer.

- Mas já? O dia passou e eu não vi.

Uma voz atrás deles disse solenemente:

- Foi um dia movimentado para todos.

A voz fez Martha e os meninos estremecerem – por motivos diferentes. Ela se virou para ver um rosto que inundou seu coração de alegria, os alunos reagindo de outra maneira. Severo Snape estava acompanhado do Prof. Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey e uma mulher gordinha e baixinha de cabelos louros avermelhados.

- Ronald Weasley! – disse a mulher, enfurecida – O que você estava pensando, enfrentando Comensais da Morte?

Rony ficou da cor de uma beterraba:

- Mãe!...

Martha se levantou:

- Essa é sua mãe, Rony? – ela estendeu a mão – Muito prazer, Sra. Weasley. Eu sou Martha Scott, e seu filho salvou a minha vida, com Harry e Hermione. Ele foi ferido, Hermione também, e Harry me protegeu! Deve estar muito orgulhosa dele.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para desmontar a Sra. Weasley, que se sentou na cama do filho e pôs-se a verificá-lo, como se quisesse se assegurar que não havia nenhuma parte dele faltando:

- Isso é verdade? Rony, meu querido, você está bem? Parece que está tudo no lugar, mas a gente nunca sabe!

Ele ficou ainda mais vermelho:

- Mãe, eu tô legal!

- Seu pai teve que ficar no Ministério, mas ele vai ficar orgulhoso de você!

- Mã-ãe!

Discretamente, Severo pegou o braço de Martha e pediu:

- Se nos derem licença um instante...

Ele a puxou pela mão para longe dos outros, deixando a Sra. Weasley embaraçar mais ainda o filho e disse para Martha:

- Você está bem? Madame Pomfrey disse que você vai passar a noite aqui, por quê?

- Ela acha mais seguro, mas eu estou bem. Não se preocupe comigo.

- É tarde demais para isso. O Lorde das Trevas obviamente não quer esperar que eu leve você até ele. Ele quer ver você o quanto antes. Ele nem se incomodou em arriscar um ataque a Hogsmeade em plena luz do dia.

- Nossa, Severo. O que vamos fazer?

- Você estará segura em Hogwarts. Mas você não deve sair daqui por nenhum motivo. O diretor concorda comigo. Lamento por futuras provas em suas roupas, mas eu tenho impressão de que foi assim que ele soube que você estaria fora de Hogwarts. E atacou na primeira chance que teve, por isso não podemos nos arriscar de novo.

- Severo, não se preocupe quanto a isso. Você sabe que eu estou aqui para apoiá-lo em qualquer decisão que você tome. Eu fico preocupada com você se opondo abertamente a Voldemort.

Severo fechou a cara e disse:

- Eu preciso ir agora. Madame Pomfrey já está me olhando torto, e eu prometi ficar apenas uns breves instantes. Prometa-me seguir todas as instruções dela e cuidar-se muito bem.

Foi essa frase, mais do que qualquer outra coisa que Severo tenha dito que deu a Martha a certeza de que ele estava muito preocupado. Ela pegou uma mão de Severo e acariciou-a discretamente, dizendo:

- Eu estou bem, e tudo ficará ótimo, Severo. Amanhã mesmo eu já vou para casa.

- Ótimo. Não deixe que os pestinhas lhe irritem.

- Severo, essas crianças salvaram a minha vida, e correram um grande risco para fazer isso. Eu sou muito grata a todos os três. Gostaria que não fosse tão duro com eles.

Relutantemente, ele assentiu:

- Já que você me pede... – ele pegou a mão dela – Venha comigo.

Os dois se dirigiram até onde o grupo estava e Severo dirigiu-se aos três adolescentes:

- Pelo que eu entendi, vocês três se arriscaram muito para proteger a Srta. Scott. O esforço, é claro, vai lhes garantir pontos para Grifinória. Mas além disso, eu gostaria que soubessem que eu sou pessoalmente grato aos três. Tenho uma dívida de gratidão para vocês.

Fez-se silêncio ensurdecedor na enfermaria. Enquanto o Prof. Dumbledore sorria e fazia seus olhos azuis tremeluzirem como estrelas, a Sra. Weasley parecia reluzir de tanto orgulho. Já os jovens reagiram de maneiras diferentes. Rony deixou o queixo cair, surpreso; Hermione ficou vermelha e sorriu, orgulhosa de si mesma, e Harry arregalou tanto os olhos que eles pareciam duas bolas de gude verdes por trás dos óculos. Snape estava elogiando os três!... E na frente de testemunhas!

O momento – que parecia ter ficado suspenso no tempo, como se alguém o tivesse parado – dispersou-se e Snape virou-se dramaticamente, deixando a enfermaria no rastro de suas capas esvoaçantes. Madame Pomfrey aproveitou a estupefação e disse:

- Muito bem então, Srta. Scott, eu já arrumei essa cama para a senhorita.

Todos pareceram se recuperar do choque quando Martha perguntou:

- Será que eu tenho tempo para jogar uma partida de xadrez? Rony ia me ensinar.

- Está bem. Mas nada de se demorar! E o horário de visitas acabou!

Com isso, todos foram expulsos da enfermaria, e os pacientes puderam desfrutar de um tempo livre. Martha aproveitou para conhecer melhor os meninos e o xadrez bruxo. As peças ficaram muito desconfiadas de uma nova jogadora, e insistiam em dar dicas para ela jogar melhor. Mais do que o xadrez, a interação com as peças divertiu Martha imensamente. Ela quase se esqueceu das provações que tinha passado durante o dia.

*

Talvez tenha sido um barulho suave que a acordou, mas Martha esqueceu isso quando ela abriu os olhos e viu uma criatura horrível a encarar. O rosto em si estava escondido por um capuz negro e as longas mãos esqueléticas, com garras negras e ameaçadoras, avançavam para ela. Martha engoliu um grito na garganta e sentiu que não podia se mexer, deitada na enfermaria.

- Sua trouxa – a voz parecia vir diretamente dos infernos – Pensou que ia escapar de mim? Escondendo-se atrás de um bando de crianças?

Martha não saberia dizer de onde tirara voz para perguntar:

- Q-quem... é você?

- Como se você não soubesse, sua trouxa – o capuz caiu para trás, revelando a terrível ameaça – Eis Lorde Voldemort.

Ao ver o rosto cadavérico, com olhos vazios e negros a encará-la, o sorriso macabro de uma caveira carcomida pelo tempo, Martha soltou o grito do fundo da garganta, e então sentiu uma mão agarrando seu braço...

... e ela estava na enfermaria, deitada em sua cama, ofegando, o corpo banhado de suor, as luzes todas apagadas, e os grandes olhos verdes de Harry Potter a encarando com curiosidade:

- Srta. Scott? Tudo bem?

Ela olhou em volta: sem Voldemort, sem ameaças. Rony e Hermione dormiam profundamente, e parecia ser bem tarde. Ela respirou fundo e disse baixinho para não acordar os outros dois:

- Eu... tive um pesadelo. Desculpe se o acordei, Harry.

- Tudo bem – ele deu de ombros – Eu também tive um. Com Voldemort. Ele está atrás de você, não está?

- Como... como sabe disso?

- Às vezes eu posso sentir quando ele está muito alegre ou muito raivoso. Pela minha cicatriz, sabe? E eu vi que ele está furioso porque você escapou, e descontou isso num de seus Comensais.

- É – disse Martha, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava nervosa – Bom, pelo menos ele não está mais atrás de você, Harry.

- Eu sinto muito que esteja tendo pesadelos.

- Não é culpa sua.

- Eu sempre tive pesadelos, toda a minha vida. Eu sei como eles são ruins.

- Mas eles não duram para sempre. Um dia, Harry, eles vão acabar. E Voldemort vai sumir. Você vai ver só.

- É até estranho ouvir alguém falar o nome de Voldemort com tanta facilidade. Uma vez alguém me disse que isso é prova de coragem ou de estupidez.

Martha se riu:

- Talvez eu seja mesmo uma tola, porque eu não tenho medo de Voldemort, em si.

- Não?

- Bom, um pouco. Voldemort não me assusta tanto pelo que ele pode fazer comigo, mas sim pelo que ele pode fazer às pessoas que eu amo.

- O Prof. Snape, por exemplo?

- Sim. E também a vocês ou a outras pessoas inocentes.

- Foi por isso que você pensou em se entregar, lá na loja?

- Sim. Eu estava com medo pelo casal de donos.

- Isso foi muito corajoso.

- Ou muito tolo – ela sorriu – Que tal a gente tentar dormir um pouco?

- Está bem. Boa noite, Srta. Scott.

- Durma bem, Harry.

*

Quando Martha chegou de volta à masmorra, domingo, viu que Severo ainda estava na cama. Ela achou ótimo que ele estivesse descansando, e resolveu não incomodar, indo sorrateiramente ao banheiro para tomar um bom banho de banheira. Ao sair do banho, Martha viu que Severo continuava na cama, e já passava do meio-dia. Ela tentou não se preocupar, mas viu que ela já estava inquieta.

Ela se deitou na cama ao lado dele e ao ver que ele estava vestido com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, uma trágica certeza transpassou-lhe o coração. Severo tinha ido ver Voldemort e sofrido as terríveis conseqüências do fracasso do ataque. Olhando em volta, ela viu alguns frascos de poções vazios, e a terrível certeza só se confirmou – Voldemort parecia ter sido particularmente nefasto ao lidar com Severo.

Martha fez a única coisa que podia: ficou ao lado de Severo, dando-lhe apoio e conforto enquanto ele precisasse. No fundo, ela sabia que todas essas provações eram apenas testes para o que eles iriam enfrentar adiante. Só lhes restava se preparar e aguardar o grande teste.


	17. Lá vem a noiva

Capítulo 16 – Lá vem a noiva

Nos dias seguintes, Minerva McGonagall se tornou uma presença bastante assídua na masmorra. Enquanto Severo se dedicava a repor os estoques de poções da enfermaria, Martha e Minerva faziam preparativos para o casamento.

O vestido viera em alguns poucos dias, como havia sido prometido. Três corujas grandes trouxeram o pacote, completo com o arranjo de cabeça. Agora só o que faltava era um comunicado do Ministério da Magia, para tornar o casamento oficial. O problema era que Martha não poderia assinar a certidão sem sair de Hogwarts, e Severo temia uma nova tentativa de ataque de Voldemort assim que Martha pusesse o pé para fora da escola. Eles estavam tentando arranjar uma solução para o problema legal enquanto faziam os preparativos.

Não era tanto uma questão de preparar, mas sim de explicar a Martha como era um casamento bruxo. A moça ficou aliviada em saber que não havia metade das complicações de um casamento entre trouxas. Mas ainda assim, seria difícil não envolver toda a escola na cerimônia. Havia bastante trabalho. E muitas outras pessoas a serem envolvidas, incluindo elfos domésticos. Martha se viu conferenciando com Dobby, que estava mais do que feliz em ajudar. Aliás, o entusiasmo dele era tamanho que chegava a ser enervante para Severo, que preferiu evitar essas ocasiões.

Tão importante quanto isso, Martha estava tão envolvida com os preparativos que a ameaça de Lorde Voldemort parecia mais distante. Severo percebia que isso fazia diferença no humor dela. Ele mesmo se viu envolvido nessas coisas e sentiu-se um pouco menos preocupado. Mas não menos alerta.

O trio de grifinórios passou a estar bem mais próximo de Martha desde o incidente em Hogsmeade. Como eles não se sentiam à vontade na masmorra com Snape tão perto, eles se encontravam para um chá na cabana de Hagrid, ou à beira do lago, onde estranhamente Martha sempre ficava vermelha, com ou sem sol. Ela não conseguia se esquecer do seu pedido de casamento à beira do lago.

Finalmente, chegou o sinal que eles tanto esperavam: com a ajuda de Dumbledore e do pai de Rony, um funcionário do Ministério do setor de registros confirmou que viria a Hogwarts para que eles assinassem a papelada de casamento sem sair da escola. Com isso, a cerimônia seria oficial. Não havia mais qualquer razão para adiar, então eles marcaram a data. Foi anunciado no Salão Principal, que na sexta-feira, três dias antes de Halloween, ao anoitecer, nas estufas de Madame Sprout, o Prof. Dumbledore conduziria a cerimônia que os uniria como marido e mulher. Depois da cerimônia, haveria um banquete especial com baile e em seguida os noivos iriam passar o fim-de-semana na Mansão Snape, para a lua-de-mel.

Não havia muito tempo entre o anúncio da data e a cerimônia em si, mas ainda assim Martha se viu às voltas com algo que não tinha antecipado: presentes de casamento. A maior parte veio de gente que Martha sequer ouvira falar, mas Minerva explicou que eram de famílias de sangue puro, algumas sonserinas. Mais do que uma obrigação social, os presentes eram uma espécie de declaração política. Martha se perguntou se ela algum dia entenderia essas intrigas da casa de Severo.

Portanto, naquela sexta-feira, assim que terminaram as aulas, Martha foi para o escritório da Prof. Sprout, se aprontar para a cerimônia. Já vestida com seus trajes de gala, Minerva se apresentou ali, acompanhada por uma elfa doméstica muito nervosa chamada Inky. As duas se dedicaram a ajeitar Martha, num vestido especialmente encantado para brilhar suavemente de acordo com a luz. Além disso, a magia élfica ajeitou o cabelo e a maquiagem de Martha, que ficaram prontos para receber o arranjo de cabeça. Os espelhos instalados no escritório a encheram de elogios, e Martha sentiu-se radiante. Naquele momento, se Voldemort aparecesse com a entourage de Comensais da Morte, seriam todos convidados para o casamento.

Hermione Granger, num lindo vestido de veludo azul, entrou timidamente para anunciar:

- Já está tudo pronto e todos estão esp – ela se interrompeu, boquiaberta ao ver Martha – Meu Deus....

Martha ficou insegura com a reação da menina:

- Ai, não. Ficou ruim?

- Ruim? Martha, acho que o Prof. Snape vai ter um troço! Você está linda!

Minerva disse, afofando a saia do vestido de Martha:

- Eu ouvi dizer que ele já fez dois lufa-lufas e um corvinal saírem da sala chorando hoje. Ele está nervoso como eu nunca vi antes. E olhem que eu já vi Severo irritado na minha vida, mas nunca nervoso - ela se virou para Hermione – Então está tudo em ordem?

- Só falta a noiva.

Martha sentiu o estômago se encher de pequenas borboletinhas esvoaçantes.

- Ai, meu Deus.

Minerva sorriu:

- Vai tudo dar certo. Vamos, eu a ajudo ir até a porta.

A elfa Inky disse:

- Srta. Scott está muito bonita!

- Obrigada a todas vocês, especialmente a você Minerva e você, Inky – a elfa quase teve um ataque de emoção – Eu não sei o que teria feito sem a ajuda de vocês.

- Deixe isso para mais tarde – disse Minerva, abraçando-a – Agora vá até lá e se case logo, porque eu quero dançar a noite toda!

E as três saíram, deixando Martha a sós. Aquilo, mais do que tudo, fez Martha sorrir, porque a hora tinha chegado – a hora em que ela se daria a Severo e Severo seria só seu. Embora não fosse uma pessoa religiosa, Martha fez naquele momento uma pequena prece, pedindo que Voldemort deixasse os dois em paz naquele momento. Ela pediu paz para que pudesse se casar.

E depois disso, ela entrou na estufa.

A própria Madame Sprout em pessoa tinha feito a decoração do local. As janelas estavam limpas e brilhantes. Havia colunas gregas e estátuas lembrando a Renascença em diversos pontos. Vaga-lumes encantados e velas aromatizadas ofereciam uma iluminação suave ao longo do corredor por onde ela deveria passar. Minúsculas rosas das tonalidades que iam do branco ao chá se aglomeravam em pontos estratégicos pela estufa, que havia sido decorada para abrigar a escola inteira, embora a presença não fosse obrigatória. O teto também ganhara encantamentos para reproduzir o céu do entardecer.

Martha pôs-se a caminhar lentamente entre os bancos, e todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Ela sorriu para todos e percebeu que não era difícil sorrir. A sala estava tão linda que ela quase tinha vontade de chorar. Estava também cheia, o que significava que a maior parte da escola tinha comparecido. Mesmo que ninguém quisesse ter vindo, ela estaria sorrindo do mesmo jeito. Tudo parecia um sonho, saído de sua imaginação. Tampouco lhe passara despercebido os delicados efeitos de luz proporcionados pela combinação dos vaga-lumes, das velas, o teto encantado e seu próprio vestido.

Sim, porque o vestido de Martha era um efeito de luz à parte. O delicado tecido parecia uma organza, mas era lavrado num intrincado padrão de rendas douradas em motivos de rosas salpicadas por pérolas que reluziam diante da luz delicada do ambiente. Graças a um encantamento especial de Madame Malkin, o vestido exalava um delicado perfume de rosas, perceptível apenas para quem ficasse bem próximo de Martha. Além disso, a maquiagem bruxa de Martha acrescentava um tom perolizado à sua pele clara, o que dava a impressão de que Martha em si estava reluzindo. O cabelo dela tinha sido preso num delicado coque no alto de sua cabeça, ornamentado pelas mesmas rosas que faziam parte do seu buquê e da decoração.

Ela avançou suavemente, caminhando a passos lentos por entre o corredor reto no qual centenas de cabeças se aglomeravam para vê-la passar. Ela se sentia calma, estranhamente confiante e feliz como jamais pensou ser antes, de uma maneira tranqüila e sossegada, certa do que estava fazendo. Ainda sorrindo, Martha sentiu as borboletinhas no seu estômago voltarem e um pouco de sua serenidade se foi, mas é que ela tinha visto Severo adiante, esperando por ela ao lado do Prof. Dumbledore e alguns dos professores. Ao ver seu futuro marido, ela sentiu um impacto que por um segundo a perturbou.

Severo sorria para ela, para muitos alunos era a primeira vez que eles viam seu professor de Poções sorrir. Martha viu o sedoso cabelo negro de Severo caindo como uma cortina emoldurando-lhe o rosto comprido. Ele estava vestido com um terno comprido acinturado de veludo com detalhes em cetim prateado, e a vestimenta estava enfeitiçada para mudar de cor de acordo com os movimentos dele, indo do preto ao verde-musgo cintilante. Só uma coisa parecia cintilar mais do que a roupa: o par de olhos cor de ônix que não paravam de encarar Martha, fazendo-a adquirir um tom rosado nas faces.

Ela se posicionou ao lado de Severo, mudando buquê de mão para dar o braço a seu noivo. Eles trocaram um olhar de pura adoração mútua e sua atenção foi desviada pelo Prof. Dumbledore, ricamente vestido em capas douradas e púrpuras, que saudou:

- Sejam todos bem vindos à cerimônia de união entre Severo e Martha. Nada poderia me dar mais satisfação do que o casamento dessas duas pessoas que se conheceram por acaso e se uniram por amor. Desejo que essa união nos faça refletir sobre a importância de abraçar o novo e o diverso nas nossas vidas, como a jovem Martha fez ao abandonar seu mundo e acompanhar Severo na maior aventura de sua vida. Também Severo abraçou o desconhecido ao trazer à sua vida uma pessoa de origem tão diferente da sua. O exemplo deles deveria servir de inspiração para todos nós.

Não houve murmúrios, mas o silêncio foi muito eloqüente. O diretor de Hogwarts anunciou:

- Agora vamos trocar alianças. Severo, por favor.

Ele pegou um anel do bolso e posicionou na mão de Martha, repetindo depois de Dumbledore:

- Eu, Severo Snape, recebo Martha em casamento, para amar, respeitar e proteger, tanto nas horas boas quanto nas horas ruins – e colocou o anel cravejado de pedras no dedo dela, observando os olhos verdes faiscando para ele.

Dumbledore interrompeu o momento de intensa comunicação silenciosa:

- Agora Martha, sua vez.

Ela também produziu uma aliança do meio do buquê, surpreendendo Severo e sorrindo:

- Eu, Martha Scott, recebo Severo em casamento, para amar, respeitar e proteger, tanto nas horas boas quanto nas horas ruins.

Ela colocou a aliança comprada em Hogsmeade, e ele sentiu um calorzinho no dedo – era uma aliança mágica, uma capaz de ajudar a ler os pensamentos do parceiro. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, quase alheios aos presentes.

Dumbledore se virou para o lado, chamando:

- Prof. Flitwick, se puder por favor trazer a fita cerimonial...

O minúsculo professor de Feitiços produziu um pedaço de fita dourada e entregou-o a Dumbledore, que a ergueu para todos pudessem ver, dizendo:

- Essa fita cerimonial foi enfeitiçada por três professores da escola com encantamentos especiais para assegurar prosperidade, saúde, felicidade e vida longa ao casal. A esses feitiços devo acrescentar o meu, que de bom grado ofereço como presente de casamento aos dois. Agora se puderem me dar a mão.

Severo e Martha estenderam o braço para o diretor, que amarrou os dois juntos com a fita dourada. Assim que ele fez isso, a fita começou a brilhar. Dumbledore passou a murmurar encantamentos e em volta do casal unido, pequenas luzinhas apareceram, e estalidos de magia puderam ser ouvidos. Martha sentiu uma energia única vibrando em torno dela e de Severo, e só então percebeu que pela primeira vez ela testemunhava o poder de Dumbledore em ação. O poderoso feiticeiro terminou seu encantamento e a fita se desfez em pleno ar, deixando como resíduo uma cascata dourada que logo desapareceu.

Dumbledore então se virou para a audiência e anunciou:

- É com prazer que anuncio a união do casal Martha Snape e Severo Snape!

Houve vivas de alguns dos presentes, e Severo beijou Martha castamente para marcar a ocasião. Também para marcar a ocasião, o vestido de Martha mudou levemente de cor: as rosas no tecido e na cabeça se tornaram lilás bem clarinho. Nesse momento, houve um som de harpa vindo do céu: todos olharam para cima e viram o presente de Dobby para os noivos. Cupidos encantados tocavam música celestial e jogavam pétalas de rosas brancas enquanto os noivos se dirigiam para o Salão Principal.

Foi na porta do Salão que houve a fila de cumprimentos, depois todos entraram para um magnífico banquete que deixava no chinelo todos aqueles realizados no início de ano. O salão também tinha sido decorado, as quatro mesas das casas dando lugar a dezenas de pequenas mesas redondas de seis lugares, e nas paredes havia colunas gregas e falsas cortinas drapeadas dando a sensação de que o banquete estava sendo realizado na Grécia. Depois das sobremesas, Martha fez questão de passar entre as mesas e mais uma vez cumprimentar os convidados, acompanhada por Severo. Foi aí que ela finalmente viu quem estava tirando fotos: um rapazinho do quinto ano de Grifinória chamado Colin Creevey. Ele timidamente pediu que os dois fizessem algumas poses, tanto sozinhos como com outros convidados, e Martha o achou um amor.

Depois que os pratos foram magicamente recolhidos, as luzes do Salão Principal mudaram de foco para um canto estratégico perto das janelas e um pouco afastado das mesas, onde havia um palco. O Prof. Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos e usou o feitiço Sonorus para dizer a todos:

- Eu espero que todos estejam se divertindo e agora é hora do baile em homenagem aos noivos. Infelizmente, só os alunos do quarto, quinto, sexto e sétimo anos têm permissão de ficar. Os monitores presentes deverão levar os demais alunos de volta para suas casas. E agora eu deixo todos com o Hocus Pocus, o conjunto escolhido por um de seus colegas para animar o baile. Mas a primeira dança pertence aos noivos. Vamos, Severo, Martha.

Só depois que o casal estava posicionado é que a música começou. Severo apertou Martha contra si e sussurrou, confessando:

- Eu não sei dançar.

- Basta acompanhar a música. Deixe-se levar.

Essa era uma coisa extremamente difícil para Severo, um homem acostumado a ter controle total das coisas à sua volta. Mas Martha tinha ensinado muitas coisas para ele, e essa era mais uma delas. Ao lado de Martha, ele descobria coisas sobre si mesmo que jamais imaginara, e isso só o fazia apaixonar-se ainda mais por ela. Ele só temia que esse amor pudesse ser usado contra os dois.

Pegando a dica dos noivos, os demais casais se apresentaram à pista de dança improvisada. Colin continuava batendo fotos e parecia feliz da vida. Martha ainda não tinha parado de sorrir:

- Eu acho que vou acordar e ver que tudo isso é um sonho... Estou tão feliz, Sev.

Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca:

- Bom, no caso de você acordar, por favor, me deixe sonhar mais um pouco. Eu não costumo ter muitos sonhos desse tipo.

- Eu te amo, Sev.

- Cuidado – disse ele, sem perder o risinho - Agora eu sou um homem casado, e minha esposa pode ser bem ardilosa.

- Ah, ela sabe dar valor ao que tem.

Foram interrompidos pelo Prof. Dumbledore:

- Poderia pedir o prazer de uma dança à linda noiva?

Severo afastou-se:

- Não sem relutância, devo acrescentar.

- Não se preocupe, criança. Prometo devolver Martha em bom estado.

Martha sorriu, divertida, e dançou com o diretor de Hogwarts, além do Prof. Hagglemore e Hagrid, que a tomou com todo o cuidado. Alguns alunos arriscaram dançar com ela, como Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Draco Malfoy, mais uma vez num esforço de relações públicas. Martha aproveitou para agradecer o presente enviado por sua mãe Narcisa e sua presença no casamento. Já Severo não teve tanta sorte com parceiras: poucas alunas achavam uma boa idéia dançar com seu mestre de Poções. Então ele teve que se contentar com Minerva McGonagall e Sibila Trelawney.

À meia-noite, horário em que o baile iria terminar, Dumbledore convidou os que ainda estavam presentes para uma breve despedida dos noivos, que partiriam de Hogwarts para passar o fim de semana na Mansão Snape. Então todos se dirigiram para o gramado que dava para a cabana de Hagrid, Martha sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Nós não vamos viajar pela lareira?

- Não – disse Severo, levando-a pela mão – Nem por chave de portal.

- Mas você não disse que a mansão fica longe?

- Sim, mas nós vamos de transporte.

- Um carro? Eu nunca vi um carro bruxo.

- Não, nós vamos a cavalo.

- Mas eu nunca andei a cavalo!

- Não precisa se preocupar – ele tirou uma bolinha do bolso – E pode ficar tranqüila: já encolhi nossas bagagens.

Minerva chegou perto dela e disse:

- Acho melhor você tirar esse arranjo de cabeça. Espere que eu ajudo. Ah, e eu trouxe um casaco também. Esse vestidinho fininho vai deixar você enregelada.

- E o meu vestido? Não vai estragar em cima de um cavalo?

- Claro que não – disse a professora, arrumando o casaco de Martha por cima do vestido – Para ser sincera, acho que ficará lindo ele esvoaçando no ar, como uma cauda.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou Severo, impaciente.

Só quando Martha chegou lá fora ela se deu conta do que eles estavam falando. No meio do gramado, além dos convivas, estava Hagrid, que alimentava um cavalo preto, obviamente o cavalo que os levaria até a Mansão Snape. Mas Martha reconheceu o estranho animal: era o mesmo que puxara a carruagem e os trouxera de volta a Hogwarts depois do ataque em Hogsmeade. Mas agora, olhando com atenção, ela via que ele tinha um corpo esquelético e as asas pareciam ser de morcego, só que imensas.

- Oi – saudou Hagrid, satisfeito – Achei que ele iria querer um lanchinho antes de fazer uma viagem longa.

Martha olhou com atenção e viu que o imenso cavalo comia uma porção de carne crua. Ela estremeceu e olhou para Severo:

- Isso é o que eu estou pensando?

- Esse é um testrálio, uma raça de cavalo alado. Eles são muito fortes e podem voar grandes distâncias.

- V-vo-voar?! Nós vamos voando?

- Sim, a noite está bem propícia. Clara, fresca, sem lua. É bastante conveniente – não podemos nos arriscar a ser vistos por trouxas.

- Não podíamos ter alugado um... tapete voador?

- Eles são proibidos aqui no Ocidente – ele a encarou intrigado – Algum problema, querida?

- Eu... preciso dizer que estou com medo.

- Eu calculei que você ficasse meio insegura, por isso pedi que Hagrid preparasse apenas um cavalo. Vamos juntos.

- E ele agüenta nós dois?

- Claro que sim, querida. Mas eu estarei com você.

Hagrid disse:

- Professor, quando quiser ir, é só avisar.

- Estamos prontos, Hagrid – disse Snape – Deixe que eu monto primeiro.

Com a ajuda de Hagrid, Martha sentou-se na frente de Severo, e constatou, alarmada, que no animal não havia selas ou arreios. Sentada de lado, ela se agarrou à crina sedosa e sentiu as mãos de Severo na sua cintura, acalmando-a. Quando os dois se ajeitaram, as longas asas negras se abriram, bateram uma vez tentativamente e depois o animal se impulsionou para o alto, fazendo Martha se agarrar ainda mais.

Os convidados acenaram, e Martha não arriscou soltar-se do cavalo. Ela não podia negar estar excitada, coberta de emoção ao sentir o ar fresco no rosto, e teve uma sensação de formigamento que percorreu-lhe cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ela olhou em volta para o castelo, que parecia ficar cada vez menor com a distância, olhou para o céu limpo e para a nova vida que a esperava na Mansão Snape.


	18. Ataque à ancestral Mansão Snape

Capítulo 17 – Ataque à ancestral Mansão Snape

A noite avançava limpa e fresca quando o silêncio foi quebrado por uma série de estalidos ao redor da mansão ancestral. Dezenas de sombras se alinharam ao redor das proteções, atacando-as sem qualquer tipo de aviso ou sinal. Dentro da casa, os dois habitantes foram acordados de seu sono profundo.

Clarões de luz cortaram a noite, encantamentos de destruição foram pronunciados de todos os lados. Como se soubesse o que acontecia, o vento passou a soprar mais forte, dando silhuetas terríveis às sombras encapuzadas. As proteções mágicas não demorariam a ruir. A invasão era iminente.

Quando a primeira das proteções caiu, os invasores sentiram um novo ânimo, pois finalmente tinham a certeza de que era possível penetrar na mansão. Ainda assim, a casa resistiu bravamente. Mas os homens de capas pretas e máscaras brancas eram muitos e, estranhamente, não viram quaisquer linhas secundárias de defesa.

Os portões de ferro fundido com motivos de serpentes se abriram, empurrados que foram pelo poder das dezenas de invasores ali reunidos. Com o acesso à mansão assegurado, eles puseram abaixo a porta principal e entraram. Entraram por todos os cômodos, vasculhando, cheirando como cães à procura de suas presas. Gritaram uns com os outros para revistar tudo. Não comemoraram a conquista, pois a busca mal tinha começado.

Fizeram dois prisioneiros, mas não os que imaginavam. O diálogo passou a ser nervoso e menos confiante.

- Eles não estão aqui!

- Nosso informante estava errado. O Mestre não vai perdoar um segundo erro.

- Mas não é culpa nossa! Fizemos o que foi mandado!

- Idiota! Não está vendo que não cumprimos nossas ordens? Nós fracassamos!

- E quanto a eles?

- Ora, mate-os você. Eu estou ocupado tentando arrumar um jeito de salvar nossa pele!

- Espere! Talvez eles possam ajudar. Você, traga os dois!

Os prisioneiros aterrorizados foram brutalmente trazidos à presença de seus captores e jogados ao chão. O homem que parecia ser o chefe apontou para um deles:

- Fale, elfo! Onde está seu mestre?

O elfo doméstico se encolheu todo e disse, em lágrimas

- Mestre não está em casa! Mestre ainda não chegou!

Em retribuição recebeu um chute que o fez voar longe e a resposta foi entredentes:

- Estúpido inútil! Eu sei que ele não está aqui. Quero saber onde esse covarde está escondido!

- Snarky não sabe onde Mestre está! É verdade, senhor!

- Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso! _Crucio!_

O elfo foi ao chão de novo, gritando e estremecendo de dores lancinantes. Os demais comensais olhavam a cena, divertidos.

- Sabemos que seu mestre saiu de Hogwarts para passar a lua-de-mel aqui. Só o que queremos é conhecer um pouco mais sua nova... esposa.

- Snarky não sabe, senhor!... Talvez Mestre esteja a caminho.

- Está bem, Snarky. Quem sabe você se torna mais cooperativo ao ver o que pode acontecer com sua amiguinha? Tragam-na para cá!

A elfa foi trazida e Snarky chorava copiosamente:

- Não, senhor, por favor, senhor! Snarky disse tudo que sabe! Snarky não sabe de mais nada! Por favor, senhor não faça isso!

- Elfa, quais as suas ordens?

O ser trêmulo gaguejou, tremendo dos pés à cabeça:

- M-mestre mandou coruja e pediu que deixássemos tudo pronto para ele e esposa!... M-mestre não costuma vir à mansão! Ele deveria ter chegado...!

Os comensais pareceram ficar em dúvida e pararam com as perguntas. Os elfos não pararam de tremer.

- Já sei o que vamos fazer. Vamos esperá-lo chegar para sua lua-de-mel. Ele vai ter uma recepção que jamais vai esquecer. E reze para ele aparecer, elfo, senão é a sua cabeça que vai rolar.

*

- Mas por que isso?

- Confie em mim. Eu conheço o Senhor das Trevas. Isso é exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele faria.

- Mas na sua lua-de-mel?

- Não se esqueça de que ele ainda não deu seu presente de casamento.

- Nossa, Severo, você faz parecer tudo tão sinistro.

Martha se enroscou em Severo, pousando sua cabeça no peito nu dele, apreensiva. A noite ainda era alta, mas os dois já haviam chegado ao lugar onde iam passar a lua-de-mel. Arrebatados pela paixão, eles mal trocaram duas palavras e se entregaram aos desejos de maneira louca e frenética, como se estivessem fazendo amor pela primeira vez. Agora, num momento de quietude, Martha tinha perguntado o motivo da mudança de planos.

Severo beijou suavemente o topo da cabeça dela.

- Desculpe. Eu não queria assustar você.

- Eu estava ansiosa por conhecer sua casa. Sabe, ver seu antigo quarto, fotos suas... essas coisas. Você tem algumas dessas coisas lá?

- É claro que sim. Eu também queria que você conhecesse os retratos de mamãe e papai.

- É mesmo uma pena não podermos visitar a Mansão Snape. Eu gostei de passear de testrálio. Não foi nenhuma carruagem de Cinderela, mas foi um passeio emocionante.

- Mesmo que você tenha essencialmente voltado para o mesmo lugar?

- Não voltamos para o mesmo lugar.

- Como não? Estamos em Hogwarts.

- É, mas não nas masmorras. Estamos nesse aposento especialmente criado pelo Prof. Dumbledore no topo de uma das torres mais altas do castelo. Estou adorando a vista. Dá para ver até a linha de trem de Hogsmeade!

Snape puxou-a para si, e deixou-a no topo de seu corpo:

- Pensei que estivesse interessada em outra vista...

Ela sorriu para ele, encostando seu nariz no dele:

- Essa é uma vista que jamais vai me cansar, querido. Eu amo você.

- E eu amo você mais ainda.

Severo capturou os lábios de Martha e invadiu a boca dela com paixão, sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Com o corpo igualmente eletrizado, Martha entregou-se ao beijo e uma onda de desejo arrebatou-os novamente. Dessa vez eles se amaram lentamente, desfrutando um do outro como um dom precioso oferecido pelos deuses, um momento de união divina que para Martha poderia ter o nome de magia.

Severo abriu um olho e observou o sol inundando a cama onde ele estava abraçado a sua esposa. Martha dormia, tranqüila, de bruços, os lençóis afastados expondo parte de sua pele lisa e macia, fazendo dela uma pintura emoldurada pela luz do sol. Ele sorriu diante da visão, e pensou novamente no que aquilo implicava.

Ele tinha uma esposa. _Es-po-sa_. A palavra ainda rolava por sua mente, e lhe parecia estranha. Era uma palavra nova, intrigante, excitante e cheia de promessas. Severo jamais havia imaginado que um dia isso poderia acontecer com ele.

O que mais o intrigava era que de repente ele se via fazendo oposição franca a seu Mestre, e arriscando muito de sua integridade física para proteger Martha. Ela provavelmente não sabia o quanto ele sofria cada vez que era cobrado a trazer Martha junto ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o amor que ele sentia lhe dava forças para suportar as torturas e castigos diante dos demais Comensais. Bastava ele se lembrar dos braços amorosos e sempre abertos de Martha para se sentir confortado e forte o bastante para agüentar qualquer coisa que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado preparasse para ele.

Contudo, Severo sabia muito bem que toda sua estrutura emocional seria inútil na hora em que o Mestre das Trevas se cansasse dos joguinhos e exigisse a presença de Martha diante de si. Ele se perguntava se teria sangue-frio para tentar preservar sua posição de espião, na hora em que a lealdade de Martha fosse testada. Caso contrário, seria declarado traidor e caçado por qualquer Comensal da Morte. As perspectivas não eram nada agradáveis.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um ruído suave na janela. Havia uma coruja do lado de fora, as penas se arrepiando no vento. Com cuidado para não acordar Martha, ele se levantou e foi até a janela, vestindo uma camisa. Retirou a mensagem da perna da coruja, que logo levantou vôo novamente. Severo olhou para a paisagem à sua frente e viu que Martha tinha razão. A vista era espetacular, ainda mais para quem estava há 15 anos praticamente enfurnado nas masmorras. Ele fechou a janela devido ao vento e voltou sua atenção para o bilhete no exato momento em que uma nuvem solitária ofuscava o sol.

Caro Severo,

_ Recebemos confirmação agora há pouco. Houve um ataque à Mansão Snape. Um elfo está morto. Lamento, mas seus instintos estavam corretos. É melhor não deixar o aposento. Dobby vai atendê-los._

Estamos a postos.

Alvo Dumbledore

Severo fechou os olhos e amassou o pergaminho, seu coração apreensivo em tumulto. Lamentou a perda de seu elfo, e sabia que ele provavelmente teria tentado defender a mansão. Mas ele não se preocuparia com aquilo no momento.

- Sev?

Martha tinha levantado a cabeça, e parecia ainda meio adormecida, os olhos mal abrindo, olhando em volta. Ela tinha os cabelos despenteados e parecia mais adorável do que nunca, pensou Severo.

Ele jogou o bilhete no chão e correu de volta para cama. Martha imediatamente se agarrou a ele, beijando-o profundamente:

- Bom dia.

- Tecnicamente, parece ser boa tarde. Você dormiu bem, ao que parece.

Ela se espreguiçou nos braços dele, sorrindo:

- Hum, maravilhosamente bem.

- Para quem mudou tanto, você parece ter agüentado a transição bem.

- Transição?

- Ora, ontem você acordou como Srta. Scott e foi dormir como Madame Snape.

O sorriso de Martha aumentou:

- Madame Snape – eu não sei como vou me acostumar a isso.

- Você tem certeza de que não preferiria ter conservado seu sobrenome? Sabe, Martha Scott-Snape é um nome bem eloqüente.

- Prefiro Martha Snape. O nome Scott pertence a uma Martha que deixou de existir. Aqui eu sou completamente sua, então é justo eu usar seu nome. Só espero ser digna dele.

Severo olhou fundo nos olhos dela e disse:

- Nunca deixem que lhe digam o contrário. Você é mais do que digna do nome Snape, e eu tenho orgulho que você tenha optado por usá-lo.

- Oh, Sev – ela suspirou – Eu te amo tanto...

- E eu te amo, Madame Snape.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, perdendo-se no beijo, mas antes que a coisa esquentasse demais, Severo interrompeu, dizendo:

- Hum, espere, acho bom comermos alguma coisa.

- Agora? – Martha deu um sorriso malicioso – Meu apetite é por outra coisa...

- Oh! – Severo deu um pulo quando as mãos dela serpentearam por baixo do lençol e alcançaram uma parte bem íntima e alerta de sua anatomia, fazendo-o estremecer – Oh, então... Ah... Eu nem estou com tanta fome...

E os dois se atracaram novamente, famintos um pelo outro.

*

A tensão era grande. Um grupo grande havia sido escalado para a missão, e agora eles estavam de volta. Só o que eles tinham a reportar era a morte de um elfo doméstico. Foi com os nervos à flor da pele que o comandante da missão se apresentou ao seu Mestre, ajoelhando-se e beijando sua capa:

- Meu senhor.

A voz era fria e destituída de misericórdia:

- Você falhou.

- Os dados da inteligência não estavam corretos.

Voldemort sibilou:

- Não tente colocar a culpa do seu fracasso nos outros. Você _*falhou*._

- Mas meu senhor, eles simplesmente não apareceram na Mansão – a voz do Comensal começou a ficar trêmula – Nós revistamos tudo!

- E achou que isso seria o suficiente?

- Não, não, claro que não! Assim que vimos a falha da inteligência, tentamos conseguir mais informações. Conseguimos confirmar que o casal deixou Hogwarts à noite, depois das festividades de casamento. Os elfos os esperavam, e esperamos com eles.

- Tolos! Vocês se deixaram ser enganados. E achavam que iriam conseguir alguma coisa de elfos? O que fizeram?

- Matamos um dos elfos e deixamos o outro vivo para que ele pudesse relatar o que aconteceu.

- E o que isso adiantou?

A pergunta perturbou o Comensal.

- Ora, nós o matamos. Ele não estava ajudando. Sua morte poderia intimidar Snape a nos dar o que queremos.

- Seria mais razoável pensar que ele conseguiu enganar vocês e agora está desfrutando de sua esposinha trouxa num lugar seguro, divertindo-se às suas custas.

O comensal ficou boquiaberto:

- Meu senhor, sabe onde ele está?

- É claro que sei, seu idiota! Mas quero saber de você. Onde você acha que ele está?

- Mas meu senhor, nós procuramos –

- Ele está em Hogwarts, é claro, seu estúpido incompetente!

- Hogwarts?! – ele negaceou – Não pode ser! Temos testemunhas de que eles deixaram Hogwarts depois do casamento! Várias testemunhas afirmaram o mesmo! Eles voaram de testrálio, e a trouxa parecia apavorada!

- Sim, mas vocês têm testemunhas de onde esse testrálio pousou? Fazem alguma idéia do porquê eles nunca chegaram à mansão?

O Comensal arriscou:

- Eles sabiam do nosso plano? Nossa! Temos um traidor, meu amo!

Voldemort jogou uma maldição Cruciatus no imbecil por pura raiva:

- Não, sua anta! Eles nunca chegaram à mansão porque o plano deles nunca foi chegar à mansão. Hogwarts é o local mais seguro para a trouxa e ele ainda não está disposto a me entregar sua querida esposinha. Não havia motivo para se arriscar a deixar a segurança de Hogwarts. Eles anunciaram o plano de ir até a mansão para desviar a atenção de vocês. E como uns patos, vocês caíram direitinho!

O Comensal torturado não estava em condição de ouvir a explicação de seu amo, gemendo e contorcendo-se de dor no chão. Peter Pettigrew, em mais uma demonstração de subserviência, ergueu a sua única mão boa e disse:

- Brilhante dedução, meu senhor!

Voldemort voltou a se sentar, pensativo, o círculo de Comensais se fechando em torno do infeliz que estrebuchava no chão.

- Severo é um excelente espião, mas essa sua teimosia ainda vai me fazer perder a paciência com ele... – ele se virou e pediu – Rabicho, meu servo, dê mais uma lição nesse incompetente, sim?

- Algum pedido especial, milorde?

Ele fez um gesto com a mão:

- Não, só faça doer. Muito.

- _Crucio!_

Ao contrário da primeira vez, o Comensal gritou quando a maldição atingiu-o em cheio. E continuou gritando, fazendo os companheiros se deliciarem com a tortura. Voldemort se irritou e virou-se para Pettigrew:

- Agora você vai ter que matá-lo. Não estou conseguindo pensar com essa berraria!

Os demais Comensais evitaram se manifestar abertamente, mas todos pareciam excitados como um cardume de tubarões diante da perspectiva de carne fresca. Pettigrew lançou a maldição mortal e os Comensais soltaram gritinhos de contentamento. Voldemort suspirou, satisfeito:

- Ah, agora sim. Nada como um pouco de paz para saber o que fazer. Hum... Sinto até que uma dose de paciência pode ser tudo o que precisamos nesse caso.

Peter Pettigrew pareceu frustrado:

- Milorde?

- Sim, paciência pode ser a arma com a qual atingiremos Severo - os olhos vermelhos brilhavam, como se saboreassem a vitória antecipadamente – Está decidido. Quero todos os ataques contra a trouxa suspensos a partir de agora.

Houve uma frustração coletiva tão palpável que os "ohs" de desapontamento podiam ser ouvidos mentalmente. O Senhor das Trevas ignorou-os e continuou:

- Severo não atendeu a meus apelos e resistiu a minhas investidas, mas ele diz que vai entregar a trouxa quando a hora for apropriada. Pois bem: vamos jogar com a paciência dele. Ele voltará a nosso círculo e será recebido apenas com uma leve punição. Deixem que por agora ele desfrute de sua esposinha trouxa. Deixem os dois pensarem que estão seguros. Em breve, ele vai baixar a guarda, e então poderemos atacar quando menos esperarem. Na minha própria hora, nos meus termos, os dois estarão sob meu comando – ele se virou para os Comensais, sibilando as sílabas vagarosamente – Ou morrerão lenta e dolorosamente.

*

Severo e Martha praticamente não saíram da cama durante todo o fim de semana de sua lua-de-mel. Até mesmo as refeições eles faziam na cama, um dando de comer ao outro, isso quando não usavam o próprio corpo como prato. As únicas exceções foram os dois banhos de banheira, com muita espuma e velas, longos e divertidos como nunca foram.

Jamais Martha se sentira tão feliz, satisfeita e confiante. Todos os momentos a dois foram devidamente celebrados, e foi difícil deixar aquele casulo de amor e felicidade para voltar a Hogwarts. Especialmente quando um recado para se apresentarem ao diretor os recebeu assim que chegaram.

- Meus jovens! – exclamou Dumbledore – Que alegria em revê-los. As acomodações foram de seu agrado? Tiveram algum problema?

Martha disse:

- Nenhum problema, professor, e os aposentos estavam perfeitos. Queria agradecer muito pela maravilhosa lua-de-mel.

- Lamento não ter podido oferecer mais a um casal em núpcias, mas espero que entenda as circunstâncias. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu?

Dumbledore olhou interrogativamente para Severo, que pigarreou e disse:

- Eu achei melhor não dizer nada a Martha, Alvo.

- Dizer o quê? – ela começava a ficar alarmada – Severo, o que está acontecendo?

- Fique calma, querida. O diretor me mandou um recado dizendo que a mansão foi atacada horas depois de nosso casamento.

- A mansão? Quer dizer a Mansão Snape? Mas nós íamos passar a lua-de-mel lá! – então ela se deu conta – Oh, meu Deus! Você disse logo depois do casamento? Quer dizer que nós estaríamos lá...! Oh, não! Nós estaríamos lá!

- Calma, Martha.

Mas ela não se acalmou. Na verdade, ela se deu conta de outra coisa:

- Oh, Severo!... Mas espere: você sabia? E não me disse nada?

- Eu queria evitar que você se assustasse.

- Mas Severo, nós nos casamos há dois dias e fizemos votos de compartilhar tudo: as horas boas e as horas más. Não faz sentido me esconder uma coisa dessas.

- Desculpe, querida – ele a abraçou – Eu também fiquei assustado.

- Eu entendo. E diga, alguém se feriu?

Ele assentiu, pesadamente:

- Um elfo doméstico foi morto.

- Oh! – Martha horrorizou-se ao pensar que uma criaturinha adorável e indefesa como um elfo pudesse ter sido morta – Que horror!

Dumbledore disse:

- Isso deve reassegurar a vocês até onde Voldemort está disposto a ir para conseguir pôr as mãos em você, Martha. Todo cuidado é pouco. Eu aconselharia aos dois a evitarem deixar Hogwarts no futuro.

- Tem razão, Prof. Dumbledore.

O velho professor ergueu-se de sua cadeira e disse:

- Normalmente, eu estaria aqui falando apenas com Severo, Martha, mas como você lembrou apropriadamente, vocês dois têm um compromisso de compartilhar horas boas e horas ruins. Por isso, faço questão de que você esteja presente agora, quando devo dizer a Severo que ele tem minha permissão para quebrar seu trabalho disfarçado.

Severo indagou:

- Diretor?

Dumbledore continuou:

- Quando você me procurou e se ofereceu para ser um espião, Severo, você era solteiro e sem compromisso. Isso agora mudou. Martha faz parte de sua vida e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela pode ser pega no fogo cruzado da batalha. Ou pior: ela pode ser usada para chegar até você e é mais do que natural que você não queira arriscar sua esposa. Por isso, eu quero deixar bem claro que se você resolver que sua vida não tem mais lugar para esse tipo de atividade de inteligência, você pode deixar de fazer isso sem qualquer demérito. A Ordem reconhece a importância de suas atividades e sabe que seus talentos nos ajudaram muito na guerra contra as trevas, mas se você achar por bem a prioridade da segurança de seus entes queridos, ninguém irá censurá-lo por isso.

Martha não seria sincera se dissesse que as palavras do Prof. Dumbledore não a animaram. Ver Severo livre daquelas provações terríveis a deixaria muito mais tranqüila. Mas ela sabia que Severo não aceitaria a proposta de Dumbledore. Pior do que isso: ainda que ele aceitasse, eles não se veriam livres de Voldemort.

Seu marido a encarou e ela fez o mesmo, com um sorriso que tentava transparecer tranqüilidade. Ele sabia que ele a consultava com o olhar, e ela pegou nas mãos dele, dizendo, com sinceridade no coração e confiança nos olhos:

- Eu jamais interferiria numa decisão que só cabe a Severo. Ele sabe que, seja qual for a decisão que ele tomar, eu o apoiarei totalmente.

O olhar que ela recebeu de seu marido a encheu de orgulho e amor. Ela sentiu que aquilo era exatamente o que ele esperava que ela dissesse.

Severo puxou Martha para junto de si, olhou para Dumbledore e disse solenemente:

- Agradeço a oferta, diretor, mas Martha sabe que eu jamais deixarei que nada aconteça com ela.

- Tão corajoso, Severo – sorriu Dumbledore – Ouso instigá-lo dizendo que é um gesto muito grifinório de sua parte.

O mestre de Poções mostrou seu lado mais azedo ao dizer, com uma carranca:

- Não há motivo para insultos.

Severo fechou a cara, mas Martha e Dumbledore acharam tudo muito divertido – com discrição, claro.

Para uma situação tão arriscada e perigosa, eles aparentavam estar de ótimo humor. Martha só torcia para que ela conseguisse manter esse estado de espírito quando a hora da verdade chegasse.


	19. Dentro da Floresta Proibida

Capítulo 18 – Dentro da Floresta Proibida

Já era hábito de Martha ir tomar chá com Hagrid e geralmente encontrar os três alunos inseparáveis da Grifinória na pequena cabana às margens da Floresta Proibida. Ela não abriu mão dele depois do casamento, e Severo achava até interessante que ela tentasse algum contato com o corpo estudantil mesmo que fosse com "a gangue de Harry Potter", como ele costumava dizer. Minerva também tomava chá com Martha, que rapidamente aprendeu o caminho para a Torre de Grifinória.

Com o passar das semanas, parecia que a situação com Voldemort tinha entrado numa estranha espécie de calmaria. Severo era chamado e Martha tentava não mostrar sua preocupação, por vezes fingindo estar adormecida quando ele voltava, exausto e/ou ferido, no meio da noite.

Durante o dia, Martha estudava. Ela levou quase três dias enviando cartões de agradecimento a todos que mandaram presentes pelo casamento, mas depois disso, afundou a cara nos livros. Ela leu os livros novos e antigos sobre Estudos dos Trouxas, ocasionalmente dando palestras para os alunos. Ela descobriu que as turmas mais novas pareciam estar genuinamente interessadas nela, tanto quanto naquilo que ela tinha a dizer. Era gratificante ver os rostinhos jovens parecendo maravilhar-se com a visão de quem não tinha magia em sua vida. O Prof. Hagglemore sempre a incentivava a dar palestras sobre temas variados.

Ao encerrar um ciclo de palestras, ela se dirigiu à cabana de Hagrid, enfrentando o vento frio e atravessando o gramado coberto por uma camada fina de neve. Como sempre, ela foi recebida com um sorriso:

- Olá, Sra. Martha! Acabei de colocar uma chaleira no fogo! Entre, vamos!

- Obrigada, Hagrid. Oi, Canino – ela juntou as mãos enluvadas – Hoje está mesmo frio, não?

- É, o inverno está chegando bem rápido.

Martha se acomodou numa das poltronas mais próximas da lareira, Canino ficou deitado a seus pés:

- Ah, assim está bem melhor. Hagrid, como você está das mãos? Passou a dor da ferida dos tronquilhos?

- Melhor, obrigada. Os danadinhos têm mesmo uns dentes afiados.

- E você terminou não indo ver Madame Pomfrey?

- Por causa de uma coisinha à toa? Ela iria até estranhar – Hagrid passou-lhe uma caneca de chá – Hoje fiz chá de espinheira. Espero que goste. É melhor deixar curar alguns minutos.

- Hum, o cheiro é bom. Minerva é quem sempre me apresenta uns chás novos, mas esse ela nunca mencionou.

- É feito com espinhos de ouriço – Martha arregalou os olhos e Hagrid apressou em dizer – Mas eu passei uma peneira fina, não se preocupe!

Ela não pôde evitar sorrir e disse:

- Hoje não vou poder ficar muito tempo, Hagrid. Eu estou um pouco cansada e ainda quero passar algum tempo na biblioteca preparando minha próxima palestra.

- Hum, você sempre fica tão animada para essas palestras. Essa vai ser sobre o quê?

- Entretenimento trouxa nos séculos 20 e 21. Fui eu quem sugeriu o tema ao Prof. Hagglemore.

Hagrid sorriu:

- Ele que se cuide, senão você vai pegar seu emprego.

- Eu jamais aceitaria isso – disse ela – Além do mais, ninguém se torna professor de um dia para outro. Eu nunca dei aulas antes, preciso de tempo para aprender.

- Harry e Hermione têm gostado. Eles dizem que os demais alunos também gostam das palestras.

- Eles são uns amores. Será que vão aparecer aqui?

- Não, Sra. Martha, eu acredito que não. Eles têm muita lição de casa para fazer, segundo Rony disse.

- Oh, que pena. Faz alguns dias que eu não os vejo. Sinto falta deles.

- Mas vocês não se vêem no castelo?

- Não – ela deu de ombros – Os garotos não ficam à vontade nos meus aposentos por causa de Severo. Acho que nós nos divertimos mais em território neutro.

- E você fica chateada com isso. Dá para ver pelo jeito que você fala.

- Eu acho que Severo é um tanto incompreendido, mas reconheço que ele não tem exatamente o que se chama de grandes habilidades sociais. Eu só gostaria que eles se dessem bem, só isso.

- Você gosta dos meninos, não?

- Como se fossem meus irmãos. Eu nunca tive irmãos, então acho que estou transferindo um pouco. Por isso eu queria tanto que eles se dessem bem com Severo. É como se eles fossem a minha família.

- Eu amo Harry como meu irmão caçula, também. Fui eu quem disse a ele que ele era um bruxo. Ele quase não acreditou.

Martha bebericou um pouco de chá:

- Eu só imagino o susto que o pobre menino levou. E isso que ele era bem mais novinho!

- Foi no dia que ele completou 11 anos.

- Eu era adulta e quase não acreditei em Severo tampouco. Nós, trouxas, preferimos explicações racionais. Magia não é uma delas. Eu nem acreditava em coisas do estilo New Age – ao ver o rosto confuso de Hagrid, ela acrescentou – É uma espécie de ilusão trouxa. Na verdade, é um assunto complicado.

- É difícil imaginar o que se passa na cabeça de trouxas.

- Você tem mais razão do que pensa, Hagrid – ela se levantou, vestindo as pequenas luvas de lã – Lamento, mas eu devo ir agora. Está anoitecendo.

- Oh, que pena. Tente voltar amanhã.

- Eu vou fazer isso, Hagrid. Obrigada pelo chá. Estava muito gostoso.

Martha se despediu de seu anfitrião e começou a atravessar o gramado coberto de neve no lusco-fusco do entardecer. Ela realmente se sentia cansada, e imaginou que talvez a ida à biblioteca pudesse ser adiada para o dia seguinte. Contudo, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por ruídos vindos da Floresta Proibida. Na verdade, vozes.

Até aquele dia, Martha jamais tinha sequer pensado em entrar na Floresta. Ela estava proibida de fazer isso sem um bruxo adulto ao lado. Mas as vozes pareciam aflitas – e jovens. Podiam ser alunos em apuros.

Mais tarde, ela não saberia responder por que não tinha chamado Hagrid assim que achou que haveria problemas. Mas quando as vozes ficaram mais altas e mais angustiadas, ela não pensou em mais nada a não ser em achar os donos delas. Agarrando a barra da saia e da grossa capa de inverno, ela se embrenhou pela Floresta adentro, na direção dos ruídos.

Na verdade, Martha não precisou entrar muito longe na Floresta. Em questão de minutos, ela localizou um clarão e foi para aquela direção. As vozes, agora mais distinguíveis, também estavam mais claras.

Alguém definitivamente estava em perigo.

Ela quase caiu para trás quando viu quem era. Draco Malfoy estava no chão, apoiado pelos cotovelos, e era mantido imóvel pela varinha acesa de Emília Bulstrode. Aparentemente, a garota o encurralara para fazer alguma maldade.

- A hora chegou, Malfoy – disse a moça, num tom ameaçador – Hora de dizer onde está sua lealdade!

Mesmo caído e assustado, Malfoy parecia estar buscando uma saída:

- Bulstrode, pense no que está fazendo! Isso só vai piorar sua situação!

Martha viu que os dois estavam tão entretidos que não perceberam sua aproximação. Ela viu também que a varinha de Malfoy estava no chão, não muito longe dela. Isso significava que o garoto estava desarmado e indefeso. Talvez ela pudesse pegar a varinha sem que eles percebessem...

Pé ante pé, ela foi se aproximando do objeto mágico. Ela estava bem perto da varinha e quase deu um pulo quando ouviu:

- Ora, ora! Olhe só quem resolveu aparecer, Draco!

Martha deu uma corrida até a varinha e ficou com ela na mão. A cena fez Emília cair na gargalhada:

- Ahahaha! Olhe só a trouxa! Coitadinha, ela pensa que pode fazer magia! Draco, olha só para isso!

Martha ignorou a provocação e disse, de olhos fixos em Emília Bulstrode:

- Isso pertence a você, Draco?

- Sim, senhora.

- E você está bem? Está machucado?

Ele tentou responder, mas Emília o interrompeu:

- Isso é um assunto particular, trouxa. Você está se metendo onde não é chamada. Vocês, trouxas, não aprendem boas maneiras?

Martha continuou tentando se controlar e dirigiu-se a ela, dizendo calma e pausadamente:

- Srta. Bulstrode, se abaixar sua varinha e voltar para o castelo nesse exato momento, eu lhe prometo não falar de nada disso para o Prof. Snape. Deve saber tão bem quanto eu que o que está fazendo aqui vai lhe render uma expulsão na certa. Portanto, se pensar bem, verá que essa é a melhor solução para todos.

A moça franziu sua cara horrível para gritar:

- E do que me importa ser expulsa? Isso já não tem mais a mínima importância!

- Como assim?

- Então você não sabe? Eu recebi uma carta do Ministério da Magia. Eles instauraram um inquérito por causa de minha brincadeira. Malfoy foi chamado a depor e é claro que você também será chamada. Já convocaram a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos! Eu posso ir para Azkaban por sua causa, sua trouxa imunda!

Martha ficou tensa. Ela jamais desejara que as coisas tivessem ido tão longe, mas a coisa estava fora de suas mãos. Ela disse:

- Eu não sabia disso, Emília. Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo.

A moça pareceu se irritar mais ainda:

- Pois eu aposto que está louca para comemorar! Era tudo o que você queria, não era, trouxa? E aqueles idiotas adoradores de trouxas do Ministério caíram nessa! Bem que meu pai diz que o sangue de um bruxo conta cada vez menos hoje em dia.

Martha tentou dizer:

- Emília, por favor –

Foi interrompida e ameaçada com uma varinha:

- Não me venha com essa! Você vai pagar por isso, trouxa!

Foi então que várias ações aconteceram quase simultaneamente. Bulstrode agitou a varinha e gritou:

- _Everte Statum!_

Draco aproveitou a distração dela e gritou ao mesmo tempo:

- _Accio_ varinha!

Vendo que ela estava para atacar, num reflexo, Martha se encolheu e levou os braços a proteger sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que a varinha de Draco voava de sua mão. Nesse momento, o mais incrível aconteceu: o raio dourado e sinuoso que saiu da ponta da varinha de Emília fez um gracioso arco no ar negro da noite fechada e desviou-se para ser absorvido pela pedra na aliança de casamento de Martha.

Por um momento, ela ficou imóvel, encolhida, tentando sentir onde havia sido atingida. Emília também ficou abobalhada por um minuto, tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido. E esse minuto era tudo o que Draco precisava para apontar a varinha e dizer:

- _Petrificus totalus!_

O volumoso corpo de Emília se esticou e ela foi ao chão, imóvel. Martha arriscou abaixar os braços, indagando:

- O que você fez com ela?

- Ela só vai ficar imóvel – disse ele, erguendo-se do chão e usando as mãos para tentar tirar a neve e a lama de suas capas – A senhora está bem?

Martha ficou em pé, respondendo:

- Sim, estou ótima. Mas gostaria de saber como.

Draco chegou até ela e parecia mancar um pouco. Martha ficou surpresa:

- Você está ferido! Por que não me disse quando eu perguntei?

O jovem fez uma careta de dor:

- Nada pessoal, eu só não queria dar a ela a real medida de sua vantagem sobre mim. Questão de estratégia.

Martha passou o braço dele em volta do seu pescoço:

- Vamos, eu vou ajudar você a chegar à enfermaria. Você está tremendo de frio! Como podemos transportar Emília?

- Mandamos alguém vir pegá-la mais tarde – Draco deu de ombros.

- Ela vai congelar de frio! – escandalizou-se Martha – Agora que você tem sua varinha, não podia despetrificá-la com segurança?

Draco olhou para Martha, indagando:

- Você realmente se preocupa com ela?

- É claro que sim! Ela tem pais que devem estar preocupados!

Seja que resposta Draco quis dar, morreu em sua garganta. Um barulho os deixou em alerta. Eram Snape e Hagrid, este último trazendo uma lanterna. Martha gritou:

- Estamos aqui!

A voz de Severo transmitia toda a sua contrariedade e preocupação quando ele indagou:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Coube a Draco Malfoy explicar:

- Foi tudo obra de Bulstrode, senhor. Ela conseguiu me atrair para a Floresta e me falou sobre o depoimento no Ministério da Magia.

Hagrid disse:

- Bem alto, inclusive. Foi isso que me atraiu para cá, mas o Prof. Snape já estava a caminho.

Severo indagou, preocupado:

- Martha, você entrou na Floresta sozinha? Por quê?

- Eu ouvi vozes quando saí da cabana de Hagrid - explicou ela - Alguém parecia estar em perigo. Eu só queria dar uma olhada para avisar alguém, mas Draco estava rendido e indefeso com aquela moça. Ele precisava de ajuda.

Hagrid indagou:

- Está ferido, Malfoy?

- Sim – confessou o rapaz – Ela tirou minha varinha e me acertou com uma ou duas maldições.

- Venha, eu vou levar você até a Enfermaria – Hagrid livrou Martha de sua carga e depois olhou para a jovem petrificada – Acho melhor recolher o lixo também.

Colocou Emília sobre o ombro, e ela parecia uma tora de madeira tanto no peso quanto na forma. No outro ombro, carregava Malfoy, que reclamou um pouco, mas conformou-se que não podia andar. Em seguida, o meio-gigante despediu-se:

- Bem, estou indo agora. Sabe o caminho de volta, Professor?

- Certamente que sim, Hagrid.

- Então até mais! E fique quieto, Malfoy, ou eu chamo Fofo para te fazer companhia!

E saiu rumo ao castelo com seus dois "pacotes", um muito duro e o outro se contorcendo todo.

Severo se virou para Martha:

- Você está bem?

- Estou só meio gelada e assustada, mas fora isso estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Não se preocupe.

Agora que Severo viu que Martha estava bem, ele sentiu raiva e indagou:

- Você faz idéia do risco que estava correndo? As proteções de Hogwarts não se estendem à Floresta! E se fosse uma cilada?

Ele tinha razão. Martha sentia-se como se fosse uma aluna, recebendo a ira de um Severo mal-humorado:

- Desculpe. Eu agi mal, impensadamente. Foi um ato imprudente de minha parte. Desculpe pela preocupação que causei, mas não foi minha intenção.

Ele suspirou e pegou a mão dela:

- Não, eu é que peço desculpas. Estou nervoso. Quando eu recebi um aviso de que você estava em apuros...

- Através da aliança?

- Não, é do colar que lhe dei. Por que pergunta da aliança?

- Ela... teve um comportamento estranho quando a moça tentou me enfeitiçar. Ela meio que absorveu o raio – ela disse – Você não disse que essa aliança era uma herança de família?

As sobrancelhas de Severo se ergueram visivelmente.

- E é. Está há pelo menos quatro gerações na minha família. Mas eu não sabia desse poder protetor de suas pedras. Embora isso não me surpreenda.

Martha disse:

- Olhe, eu sei que isso vai parecer tolo, mas... tem certeza de que esse anel não está ligado a nada do mal? Sabe, tem uma história trouxa famosa sobre um tal senhor dos anéis, e aquele anel não era coisa boa.

Severo deu de ombros:

- Em se tratando da família Snape, há sempre uma chance de haver magia das trevas envolvida. Mas eu acredito que, se o anel fosse prejudicial, seus poderes já teriam aparecido. Não, é mais provável que ele tenha poderes de proteção a quem o usar.

- Essa aliança salvou minha vida hoje, Severo – ela se pôs na ponta dos pés e beijou-o – Obrigada por ter me dado.

Ele passou os braços em volta dela e convidou:

- Vamos voltar ao castelo antes que você pegue uma pneumonia.

- Está bem – disse ela, andando agarrada ao marido – Depois você me fala sobre essa tal audiência no Ministério da Magia?

- Não antes de você tomar uma boa xícara de chocolate quente.

- Eu posso pensar em outras maneiras de me esquentar...

- Martha, eu tenho provas para corrigir.

- A gente pode se esquentar rapidinho na banheira e você corrige as provas depois.

- Promete ser rápido?

- Só se você for um bom menino...

- Isso é incentivo para me tornar mau? Agora estou ligeiramente confuso com meus valores.

- Eu adoro quando você é mau, Severo. Quando você é bom, você é bom, mas quando você é mau, você é melhor ainda, sabia?

- A senhora está ficando muito saidinha, sabia disso, Sra. Snape?

- Meu marido gosta de mim assim como eu sou.

- Mesmo? Que cara de sorte.

- E vai ter mais sorte ainda essa noite...

- Vai me fazer correr até o castelo, é?

- Só se for atrás de mim!

Um grupo de alunas lufa-lufas do segundo ano achou incrivelmente divertido ver o mestre de Poções correr atrás de sua mulher nos corredores que iam dar nas masmorras. Elas nunca tinham visto seu carrancudo professor com aquela expressão no rosto.

Ele parecia absurdamente feliz.


	20. O inesperado a caminho

Capítulo 19 – O inesperado a caminho

Por menos que Martha gostasse de admitir, o incidente na Floresta Proibida a abalara intensamente. Ela estava mais nervosa e deprimida. Às vezes, sentia até náuseas.

Não era para menos: Emília Bulstrode tinha sido levada para casa escoltada por dois aurores. O incidente iria pesar no seu processo, que também poderia definir seu futuro em Hogwarts. Martha não sabia direito como essas coisas eram conduzidas no mundo mágico, mas ela achava que a jovem tinha poucas chances de evitar sua expulsão da escola.

O que estava deixando Martha doente era que a moça poderia ser presa pelo que fizera. Cadeia para alguém tão jovem era uma coisa que a deixava muito desconfortável. Era uma vida arruinada por pura arrogância e crueldade de uma criança mimada. Ela se sentia culpada por aquilo. Não que tivesse culpa, mas sentia-se assim.

Severo logo percebeu a preocupação de Martha com o destino de sua aluna, e procurou ser bastante compreensivo. Ele tentava ver o quadro mais amplo da situação: uma punição rigorosa para Emília Bulstrode poderia colocar um freio definitivo em qualquer um que achasse divertido fazer troça da "trouxa do Snape". Embora a situação estivesse afetando Martha, em última instância ela poderia dar um pouco mais de paz aos dois.

A convocação do Ministério da Magia para que Martha depusesse no processo veio no dia seguinte ao incidente na Floresta. Ela viu a grande coruja oficial se aproximando no café da manhã e teve um instinto do que ela trazia. Ao menos, pensou ela, após ler a convocação, tudo vai terminar dentro de 10 dias. Longos 10 dias...

Até lá ela poderia se ocupar preparando as próximas palestras. O problema era que seus nervos a estavam deixando em tal estado que até ela mesma sabia não ser normal. Estava afetando seu apetite e também seu sono. Severo brincou com ela chamando-a de "dorminhoca" porque todo dia de manhã era um custo para que ela se levantasse. Era nessa hora que as náuseas ficavam piores. Então ela ainda estava de estômago meio revirado quando ia para o café e terminava comendo pouco. Como resultado, na hora do almoço ela estava faminta, e passava o resto do dia comendo. Nem os bolos de Hagrid ela conseguia recusar.

E a coisa pareceu ficar pior à medida que a data da maldita audiência se aproximava. Nada, porém, se comparou ao desastre acontecido bem na véspera

Naquela tarde de sol, porém, Martha tinha acabado de tomar o chá da tarde na sala da Profª McGonagall, na Torre Grifinória. Ao voltar para as masmorras, ela se deteve por um minuto, observando o fraco sol de inverno se pôr entre as árvores, enquanto o ar frio dava um tom púrpura ao céu. Era uma visão magnífica, e ela se sentiu emocionada diante do espetáculo da natureza. De algum modo, ela tentava se relaxar, mas a perspectiva do dia seguinte lhe dava a sensação de ter uma pedra na barriga. Ela achava que começava a ficar sem ar.

Foi quando ela ouviu seu nome ser chamado:

- Olá, Sra. Martha.

Ela se virou para ver Harry e Hermione no corredor. Havia outros alunos vindo naquela direção. Tentando ignorar o mal-estar, ela disse:

- Oh, olá, Harry. Hermione. Terminaram as aulas por hoje?

- Sim – disse a jovem – Estávamos indo para o salão comunal. Que mal pergunte, o que está fazendo por aqui?

- Vim fazer uma visitinha à Profª McGonagall, quando vi o sol se pôr – ela suspirou – Não é simplesmente magnífico?

Os dois olharam para fora e Harry disse:

- É lindo.

Martha começou a sentir algo além da falta de ar. A visão parecia se embaralhar e as pernas estavam tão pesadas... Ela não ouviu a própria voz quando soltou um:

- Oh...

As vozes pareciam distantes em seus ouvidos, e quando ela se curvou sobre o estômago, sentindo a cabeça pesar, ela ouviu a voz de Harry bem longe:

- Está passando mal?

Ela tentou responder, mas só o que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Vai passar logo...

Hermione gritou:

- Martha!...

Deve ter sido a última coisa que ela ouviu. Mas seus olhos ainda captaram a visão embaçada de Harry jogando os livros de lado e se precipitando a segurá-la antes que ela fosse ao chão, completamente sem sentidos.

*

Vozes distantes e embaralhadas começaram a ficar mais nítidas à medida que Martha sentia a consciência emergindo do sono profundo.

- ... então ela não caiu?

- ... segurei a tempo.

- Não bateu com a cabeça?

- Não.

- Sabe se ela comeu alguma coisa durante o dia? – era a voz de Madame Pomfrey.

- Bom, ela estava no Salão Principal no almoço e no jantar – a voz era de Hermione – Então deve ter comido alguma coisa

- Além disso – de novo Harry -, ela tinha ido visitar a Profª McGonagall. Ela sempre oferece chá com biscoitinhos.

- Talvez o Prof. Snape possa nos esclarecer sobre isso – disse Madame Pomfrey – Quem foi buscá-lo?

- Rony Weasley. Eles estarão de volta a qualquer minuto.

Martha abriu um olho, a náusea ainda forte, agora acompanhada de suor frio. Ela mexeu a cabeça, olhou em volta e viu um lugar que já conhecia: a enfermaria.

- Então nos encontramos de novo, Sra. Snape.

Ela abriu os dois olhos e viu que Madame Pomfrey estava a seu lado, bem como Harry e Hermione, com expressões assustadas nos rostos adolescentes.

- Madame Pomfrey? O que aconteceu?

- A senhora desmaiou e foi trazida para cá. Faz alguma idéia do porquê isso teria acontecido?

Ela pensou e disse:

- Eu ando um pouco nervosa por esses dias. Pode ser isso?

- Hum, é possível. E agora, como se sente?

- Um pouco nauseada, só isso. Mas o que eu tenho?

- É o que vamos verificar. Agora acho bom fazer um exame completo em você – Ela se virou para o lado - Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger, poderiam esperar lá fora, por obséquio?

Harry disse:

- Não podemos ficar?

Madame Pomfrey foi apontando o caminho da porta e levando-os:

- Se quiserem, podem esperar lá fora. A Sra. Snape precisa de privacidade.

Foi quando a porta se abriu em par e um vozeirão encheu a enfermaria vazia:

- Onde ela está?

Martha reconheceu a voz que amava imediatamente:

- Severo!

Severo Snape sequer tomou conhecimento dos protestos de Madame Pomfrey e avançou decididamente pela enfermaria adentro, suas capas esvoaçando e os olhos fixos na figura deitada adiante. Em menos de cinco passos, ele estava ao lado de Martha, segurando suas mãos:

- Você está bem? O que houve?

Ela sorriu para ele:

- Eu estou bem. Foi só um mal-estar, mas já passou.

- Weasley disse que você desmaiou! Não foi um feitiço, ou eu teria sabido.

- Severo, foi só um mal-estar.

- É o estômago de novo? Será que foi alguma coisa que você comeu?

Atrás dele, Madame Pomfrey respondeu, com uma carranca e as mãos na cintura:

- Isso é o que eu vou determinar depois dos exames apropriados. Agora se nos der licença, Prof. Snape.

Martha pôde sentir a fúria crescendo em Severo quando ele fechou as mãos e se virou para Pomfrey, perguntando com os dentes cerrados:

- Está me dizendo que eu não posso ficar ao lado da minha esposa?

- Estou dizendo que preciso de privacidade para examinar sua esposa! Agora, professor, vai querer que eu cuide de sua mulher ou não?

Quando Severo inspirou profundamente, Martha sabia que ele estava a ponto de soltar as maiores vituperações e insultos para a enfermeira, então, rapidamente disse:

- Severo, por favor...

Ele se deteve diante do pedido da esposa, e olhou para Martha, sem poder esconder o resquício de nervosismo que ainda estava em seu corpo. Ele ajeitou as capas e assentiu:

- Muito bem. A pedido de minha esposa, eu vou embora. Mas estarei esperando sua resposta.

Madame Pomfrey assegurou:

- Assim que soubermos, o senhor será o primeiro a saber. Agora, com sua licença.

Severo beijou a mão de Martha e saiu, não sem antes dar um de seus olhares patenteados para a enfermeira. Assim que ele saiu, Madame Pomfrey balançou a cabeça:

- Disseram que ele tinha mudado e eu não acreditei. Mas ele mudou mesmo, é verdade.

Martha estava um tanto embaraçada:

- Eu peço desculpas por Severo. Acho que ele ficou nervoso, mas é que eu estou assim há dias e –

- Querida, eu quis dizer que o velho Severo teria me jogado uma azaração e tanto! – Madame Pomfrey sorriu – Ele só está preocupado com você.

- É, eu acho que sim. Têm sido dias difíceis.

- E por que não veio me ver antes?

- Ora, eu só estou um pouco nervosa. E tudo deve se acalmar depois de amanhã, quando o Ministério realiza a audiência preliminar sobre Emília Bulstrode.

- Entendo. Então é isso que a tem deixado nervosa?

- Entre outras coisas. Sabe, meu casamento ainda pode demorar a ser absorvido por certos círculos. Não quero nem usar a palavra aceitação, só tolerância.

- Sente saudades de casa? Ou melhor, do seu mundo?

- Não, nenhuma. Quando eu larguei tudo para vir com Severo, deixei toda a minha vida para trás sem a menor intenção de voltar. Além do mais, não há ninguém lá me esperando. Não tenho família.

Madame Pomfrey assentiu, suspirando:

- Então está muito bem. Vou pegar minha varinha de diagnósticos e logo saberemos o que há de errado com você. Enquanto isso, eu vou estar conversando e fazendo perguntas, tudo bem?

- Está bem. Vou precisar me despir?

- Por que precisaria, por Merlin?

- Para o exame. Médicos em geral precisam que o paciente tire a roupa para poder fazer um exame profundo.

A enfermeira se sentia indignada:

- Jamais ouvi falar em maior tolice em toda a minha vida! E eu não sou médica, querida, sou uma curandeira! Eu curo pessoas. Você sabia que essa palavra, médico, vem do latim _medicu_, que significa medo? – Martha fez que não com a cabeça, intimidada – Por aí você tem idéia do conceito que eu tenho dos médicos trouxas!

- Desculpe – disse Martha, numa voz baixinha – Eu não sabia.

- Ora, não precisa se assustar. Eu posso ser veemente, mas jamais machucaria meus pacientes.

- Não, claro que não. Como eu disse, eu tenho andado muito nervosa nesses dias.

- Então vamos deixar você mais tranqüila sobre sua saúde – Madame Pomfrey sorriu e ergueu a mão – _Accio!_

A varinha voou pelo ar até chegar à mão dela, que disse:

- Ah, agora sim – ela pôs-se a passar a varinha no corpo de Martha, e a ponta do objeto estava acesa – Agora me diga, Martha – posso chamá-la assim?

- É claro.

- Vou lhe fazer algumas perguntas bastante íntimas e quero que saiba que tudo estará em termos de estrita confiança. Por isso nem mesmo seu marido está presente.

- Entendo.

- Então me fale mais sobre essas náuseas. Está sentindo agora?

- Sim, mas elas vêm e vão. Geralmente são piores no café da manhã.

- E você fica sem comer?

- Isso. Mas depois eu fico faminta e como demais.

- Vômitos?

- Poucas vezes. Mas já aconteceu. E é engraçado, porque eu dificilmente boto as coisas para fora.

- Entendo. E você nota se algo que come lhe dá esse mal-estar? Algum alimento em particular?

- Não que eu tenha reparado.

- Já tinha desmaiado antes?

- Não, mas tinha chegado bem perto disso. Geralmente passa rápido.

- Você costuma ter cólicas menstruais?

- Sim, e bem fortes. Mas eu não estou no meu período no momento.

- E quanto à sua vida sexual?

Martha ficou vermelha, mas respondeu:

- Nenhuma reclamação.

- O que você diria da freqüência de relações?

- Mais de quatro vezes por semana.

- Algum método anticoncepcional?

- Severo faz uma poção para mim. Lembro-me de que não nos lembramos de levá-la para a lua-de-mel.

Madame Pomfrey assentiu, e continuava passando a varinha, dessa vez na cabeça de Martha:

- Seu sono foi afetado?

- Eu ando dormindo mais, mas é que eu ando me sentindo muito cansada. Estranho, porque eu tenho atividades leves.

- E esse sono é restaurador?

- Na verdade, se eu pudesse eu dormiria mais.

- Hum – fez a enfermeira – Sono é fundamental para a saúde, bem como a alimentação. Fale-me mais sobre seu apetite.

- Como eu disse, isso depende muito das náuseas. Quando eu não estou me sentindo mal, eu como bem. Mas muita coisa me deixa enjoada.

Madame Pomfrey levou a varinha a circular a barriga de Martha e a ponta mudou de cor, fazendo-a assentir:

- Ah. Como eu imaginava. Mas deixe-me fazer uma última pergunta, Martha: quanto tempo faz desde seu último período?

Ela pareceu intrigada:

- Ora, eu diria... hum... não, foi antes do casamento... – de repente uma idéia maluca lhe passou na cabeça – Não pode ser!... Pode?

Madame Pomfrey sorriu e assentiu:

- Não só pode como é verdade. Parabéns – a senhora está grávida.

A palavra que antes era uma mera especulação fez tudo parecer real para Martha. E era realmente inesperado: ela sequer tinha imaginado essa hipótese para seu mal-estar. Na verdade, Martha não tinha imaginado ser mãe um dia, muito menos carregar um filho de Severo. Os dois sequer tinham conversado sobre isso.

Mas só porque o inesperado estava a caminho, não queria dizer que ele não era bem-vindo. Martha sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por suas faces e instintivamente colocou a mão no seu ventre, murmurando:

- Grávida... de um bebê...

- Sua gravidez não tem mais do que três semanas, e tudo indica que o bebê vai nascer na primavera. Você e a criança estão em excelente estado de saúde.

- Oh, meu Deus... – Martha sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo – Um bebê...

Madame Pomfrey explicou:

- Você está tendo todos esses sintomas clássicos de gravidez. Mudança de humor, enjôos matinais, cansaço, apetite – isso é comum no primeiro trimestre.

- Três meses? Vou me sentir assim por três meses?

- Depende do seu corpo. Ele está se adaptando à chegada do bebê e se preparando para as outras transformações. E agora uma coisa me ocorreu: há grande chance de seu bebê ser mágico. Vou pedir a Severo que prepare uma série de poções especiais para você.

- Poções? Mas disse que eu estava bem.

- Sim, mas precisa se fortalecer. São poções vitamínicas. Isso me faz lembrar uma coisa: preciso mandar uma coruja para St. Mungus e pedir orientações detalhadas. Sabe, gravidez não é uma condição comum entre os alunos de Hogwarts, ainda mais de uma trouxa. Mas não se preocupe – ela sorriu e deu um tapinha na mão de Martha – Vamos fazer de tudo para que tudo corra bem para você e seu bebê. E agora, vamos dar a notícia para o pai orgulhoso?

Num impulso mais forte do que poderia controlar, ela disse:

- Não! – Ao ver a reação espantada de Madame Pomfrey, ela se emendou – Quero dizer... eu gostaria de contar eu mesma, mais tarde.

A enfermeira da escola olhou para ela cuidadosamente e disse:

- Sra. Snape... Martha. Eu já disse que tudo que falarmos aqui fica entre nós. Então me diga: há algum motivo pelo qual não queira dar essa notícia a seu marido?

- Eu... – Martha hesitou – Eu estou um pouco nervosa.

- Da reação dele? – Martha assentiu – Ele expressou alguma preferência por filhos anteriormente? Disse se queria tê-los?

- Não. Bom, pra dizer a verdade, nós nem conversamos sobre isso. Eu nem sei qual seria a reação dele.

- Então qual seria o problema?

- Eu... Eu não sou bruxa, mas tenho um instinto muito forte, Madame Pomfrey. E ele me diz que é melhor não dizer isso a Severo, pelo menos agora.

- Esse seu instinto costuma acertar?

- Quase sempre.

- Está bem, eu vou respeitar o seu desejo. Vou dizer apenas que você está com o estômago irritado devido ao seu estado de nervos.

- Obrigada.

- Como sua curandeira, você precisa confiar em mim, Martha. Mas saiba que tensão entre você e seu marido não vai ajudar nem você nem seu bebê.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

- Qualquer coisa que sentir, especialmente dor abdominal, venha imediatamente até a mim, dia ou noite, entendeu?

- Sim, eu entendi. Muito obrigada, Madame Pomfrey.

A enfermeira abriu a porta da enfermaria e ficou espantada ao ver não apenas Snape, mas também Harry, Hermione, Rony, Neville, Justino, Alicia Spinnet, Kátia Bell, Draco Malfoy com Crabbe e Goyle, Blaise Zabini, os irmãos Creevey e uma boa dúzia de estudantes no corredor.

- Estão todos doentes? Deve ser uma epidemia!

- Tem notícias da Sra. Snape? – perguntou o mais novo dos irmãos Creevey, Dennis.

- Sim, Sr. Creevey, eu tenho – disse ela severamente – Mas acho que o marido dela merece a consideração de recebê-las primeiro.

Aquilo fez os alunos se sentirem constrangidos, mas ela logo acrescentou:

- No entanto, posso adiantar tanto ao Prof. Snape quanto a vocês que a Sra. Snape teve apenas uma ligeira indisposição e está muito bem de saúde – alguns alunos sorriram, e até Snape pareceu ficar com uma postura menos rígida – Agora vocês podem voltar para suas casas, enquanto eu deixo o Prof. Snape ver sua esposa.

Os dois entraram enquanto os estudantes se dispersavam, e Madame Pomfrey garantiu:

- Ela está com o estômago irritado, devido ao estado de nervos.

Severo pegou a mão de Martha e disse:

- Como se sente?

- Estou bem. Agora estou melhor.

- Vou fazer uma poção calmante para você assim que voltarmos à masmorra.

Madame Pomfrey disse:

- Mas quem falou alguma coisa sobre voltar à masmorra? Além do mais, ela não pode tomar losna, portanto esqueça a Poção do Morto-Vivo por um bom tempo.

Martha se espantou:

- Mas você disse que eu estava bem.

Possesso, Snape disse:

- Fiquei com a mesma impressão, querida.

- Mantenho o que disse, mas ela precisa passar essa noite na enfermaria. Quero verificar a evolução de alguns índices. Enquanto isso, Severo – ela conjurou pergaminho e uma pena -, torne-se útil fazendo as seguintes poções para ela – a pena pôs-se a escrever sozinha – Dosagem e horários estão indicados.

O Mestre de Poções olhou a receita e disse:

- São todas vitaminas. Martha está fraca?

- Bom, professor, ela desmaiou hoje, e isso não é uma coisa que devamos nos descuidar. Pretendo acompanhar de perto a saúde de sua esposa, se o senhor permitir.

- Está bem – ele pegou o papel e virou-se para Martha – Você se sente melhor mesmo?

- Muito, querido.

- Fico feliz.

Madame Pomfrey disse, saindo:

- Se me derem licença, tenho outros afazeres.

Severo esperou que ela se fosse e pegou a mão de Martha com carinho:

- Sabe, havia mais de 20 alunos no corredor querendo saber de você.

- É mesmo? Que gentileza!

- Isso me deu oportunidade de saber como alguns dos boatos aparecem nessa escola. Um dos garotos disse que Hagrid tinha se enganado na receita e lhe oferecera um chá mortal para trouxas. Uma menina grifinória jurava que tinha sido uma maldição, mas a amiga dela disse que você estava grávida – Martha empalideceu – Já viu quanta imaginação? Se eles usassem todo esse potencial prestando atenção nas aulas, com certeza suas notas melhorariam.

Martha tentou manter a voz firme ao dizer:

- Eles são pouco mais do que crianças, Severo.

- É, mas sabem inventar histórias, não sabem? Imagine – uma gravidez.

- E o que tem de estranho nisso? Não quer ter filhos?

- Nunca pensei muito nisso, mas creio que isso seria muito inconveniente. Além do mais, isso nos daria uma nova vulnerabilidade a ser explorada por Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele só está esperando uma oportunidade para atacar, e um bebê seria uma chance de ouro para ele.

- Mas quando Voldemort for derrotado... podemos pensar nisso?

Ele sorriu:

- Está bem. Mas enquanto isso – ele a abraçou ternamente - espero ter bastante tempo para nós dois, sem ter qualquer pestinha para estragar os nossos momentos a dois com choros, trocas de fraldas, noites mal-dormidas e fluidos corporais de cheiro desagradável.

Com o coração esmagado, Martha segurou o soluço ao afundar o rosto no peito de seu marido e achou difícil respirar.

Por aquilo ela não tinha esperado.


	21. A ida ao Ministério da Magia

Capítulo 20 – A ida ao Ministério da Magia

Foi difícil para Martha conciliar o sono aquela noite. Ela parecia ter chegado ao céu ao saber que iria ser mãe. Em seguida, o inferno desabou sobre sua cabeça quando Severo destruiu suas esperanças ao revelar que detestava crianças. Felizmente, ao perceber a situação, Madame Pomfrey não deixou que ele permanecesse a seu lado na enfermaria. Isso ajudou Martha a usar a noite para organizar algumas das difíceis decisões que teria a tomar.

A primeira e mais importante delas foi decidir ter a criança. Ela não iria abortar uma criança que era fruto de seu amor por Severo. No instante em que soube que havia uma coisa viva crescendo dentro de si, Martha passou a amá-lo. Era seu filho com Severo, e ela não iria abrir mão dele. Ainda que o pai não a quisesse, aquela criança teria um lar. Afinal de contas, Martha tinha amigos mesmo no mundo dos bruxos. Do fundo de seu coração, Martha sabia que podia contar com alguma ajuda, se o pior acontecesse e Severo a expulsasse de casa.

Mas será que ele lutaria por ter a criança? Segundo as palavras dele, crianças eram mais um fardo do que uma alegria, então talvez ele não quisesse nada com o filho. Mas e se a criança fosse mágica? Martha podia ver um advogado bruxo gosmento (mesmo entre os bruxos, eles deveriam ter um desses) fazendo o discurso de que aquele era o legítimo herdeiro dos Snape e um bruxo, portanto, deveria crescer afastado de sua mãe, uma trouxa sem magia.

Não! Ninguém a tiraria de perto de seu bebê! Ela já amava o pequenino, sem se importar se fosse menino ou menina, bruxo ou trouxa. Ele era seu, para amar, proteger e educar, e ela iria lutar como uma leoa por ele.

Depois de lidar com a pior das hipóteses, Martha passou a examinar alternativas intermediárias. E se ela contasse a Severo? Talvez, vendo o fato consumado, ele até aceitasse. Talvez aquele comentário o tivesse feito pensar mais sobre a opção de ter uma criança.

Uma das coisas que Martha mais se ressentia era a certeza de que Severo seria um excelente pai. Poucas pessoas além de Martha sabiam do imenso amor que Severo tinha dentro de si. Uma vez que ele fosse conquistado por seu filho ou filha, ele seria um pai dedicado, amoroso, protetor e participativo, sem se desvencilhar de suas características de ser exigente e perfeccionista. Bom, ninguém é perfeito, pensou Martha.

Com tudo isso em mente, a segunda decisão da noite foi contar a Severo tudo sobre a gravidez. Na primeira oportunidade possível.

Aí ela se lembrou.

Eles tinham que comparecer à audiência no Ministério da Magia na manhã seguinte. Como Martha podia ter se esquecido disso? Incrível como as perspectivas podiam mudar literalmente de uma noite para outra.

Assim que amanheceu, Madame Pomfrey insistiu que ela comesse alguma coisa apesar dos enjôos. Só o que ela conseguiu pôr para dentro foram algumas bolachinhas de água e sal com um chá fraco.

Depois de descer às masmorras e tomar banho, Martha foi levada por Severo e os dois apresentaram-se ao diretor na sala dele. Martha viu duas pessoas que ela nunca tinha visto antes, e um deles era assustador: um homem de cabelo ralo e grisalho desgrenhado, com um rosto deformado e um olho de vidro que parecia se mexer independente do outro. A outra era uma bruxa baixinha e de cabelos lisos bem pretos, que sorriu para ela. Martha sorriu de volta, mas Severo sentiu sua tensão.

O Prof. Dumbledore voltou-se para os dois:

- Ótimo! Severo, Martha, vocês chegaram bem na hora.

Martha sentiu toda a contrariedade de Severo quando ele indagou:

- Diretor, o que eles estão fazendo aqui?

O homem deformado disse, com uma cara de eterno mal-humorado:

- Bom dia para você também, Severo. É bom ver que o casamento melhorou seu humor.

A bruxa, que devia ter uns 40 anos, ignorou os dois e disse a Martha:

- Olá, eu sou Emelina Vance. Você deve ser Martha. Como sua esposa é bonita, Severo!

Dumbledore explicou:

- Alastor e Emelina estão aqui para escoltá-los no Ministério da Magia. Martha, esses são Alastor Moody e Emelina Vance.

Martha sequer teve chance de dizer "muito prazer".

- No Ministério? – repetiu Severo – Isso não faz o menor sentido. Mesmo que o Senhor das Trevas tivesse um plano para capturar Martha, acha que ele faria isso dentro de um prédio cheio de aurores?

- Na verdade, Severo, ele já o fez – lembrou Dumbledore – Há coisa de uns oito meses. Lembra-se? No Departamento de Mistérios. A pobre fonte jamais se recuperou. De qualquer forma, não há motivo para supor que o Ministério seja considerado território seguro. A escolta é necessária.

- Eu até concordo que a escolta seja necessária, Alvo – concedeu – Mas Moody e Emelina Vance são membros da Ordem da Fênix, extremamente ligados a você. Como parecer com eles em público sem estragar minha cobertura? Com certeza haverá outras famílias sonserinas no local, algumas ligadas a Comensais da Morte. Mesmo se o Lorde das Trevas não atacar, ele saberá quem faz parte da escolta. E meus dias de espião terão terminado. Desta vez, ele não perdoará.

Dumbledore sorriu e disse:

- Eu acho que tem razão, Severo. Por isso é que Alastor e Emelina Vance vão na frente, e só acompanharão vocês sob efeito de um Feitiço Desilusório.

Martha indagou:

- Feitiço o quê?

A bruxa se espantou:

- Nossa, mas ela é trouxa legítima!

Severo a fuzilou com o olhar antes de explicar:

- Eles vão parecer invisíveis. Nós os usamos em dragões e cavalos alados. Só um feitiço _Aparecium_ ou _Eclaro_ pode desfazer o efeito do Feitiço Desilusório.

- Ou, é claro – disse Alastor, num raro sorriso –, meu olho mágico. Eheheheh!

Martha olhou para o homem e disse:

- Acho que entendo.

Dumbledore disse:

- Outra coisa que precisa entender, Martha: devido à distância entre Hogwarts e o Ministério, o melhor meio de transporte é o pó de flu. Aparentemente, não é seu meio de transporte preferido.

Ela arregalou os olhos:

- Para dizer o mínimo. Eu acabei de sair da enfermaria. Isso não vai afetar minha saúde?

O velho professor a olhou por cima dos óculos de meia-lua e ergueu as sobrancelhas para assegurar:

- Pode acreditar, minha criança, que nada de ruim vai acontecer a você ou a seu pequeno e delicado... estômago – e piscou para ela.

Martha quase perdeu totalmente o fôlego e a cor. Instantaneamente, ela percebeu que seu segredo não era segredo para Dumbledore. O velho sabia que ela carregava uma criança. Mas como era possível? Aquele homem era um bruxo!

O estranho Alastor anunciou:

- Vamos, vamos logo, Emmi, que ninguém deve nos ver perto desses dois.

- Está bem, Moody - disse ela, sorrindo para Martha – Não se preocupe, querida. Tudo vai dar certo.

Os dois entraram na lareira e o fogo verde os levou. Martha também parecia meio esverdeada só de olhar o pó de flu.

Após alguns minutos de espera, depois foi a vez de Martha e Severo. Mais uma vez ela terminou aterrissando de quatro em pleno lobby do Ministério da Magia. Severo logo se pôs a ajudar, retirando a cinza de suas capas.

Um bruxo muito sorridente e de modos nervosos foi recebê-los, com uma prancheta na mão:

- Bom dia, visitantes. Sejam bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, queiram fornecer seu nome e a natureza de sua visita.

Severo respondeu:

- Severo e Martha Snape. Viemos dar nosso testemunho numa audiência de um inquérito.

O bruxo apontou sua varinha para o alto e depois para a sua própria mão. Da ponta do objeto, saíram dois crachás prateados e quadrados, um para cada um. Ele os entregou, dizendo, sem perder o sorriso:

- Isso deve ficar visível durante todo o tempo. Vocês devem pegar o elevador e se dirigir ao nível nove. Mas antes precisam passar no balcão de segurança no fim do corredor e se submeter a uma revista e à checagem de suas varinhas. O Ministério da Magia lhes deseja uma boa estada e um ótimo dia.

Ele saiu e Martha olhou para o seu crachá: dizia _*Martha Snape, Testemunha*._

Depois que ela ajeitou o crachá na sua lapela, ela teve a primeira chance de olhar para o lugar com calma. E ficou boquiaberta.

Ela estava num hall de entrada comprido e amplo, todo em tábua corrida escura, por onde circulavam dezenas de bruxos e bruxas de ares executivos carregando pergaminhos e pastas. O teto era pintado de um forte azul turquesa, decorado com símbolos que se moviam em todas as direções, sem padrão definido. Martha e Severo estavam na metade do corredor, onde se enfileiravam lareiras douradas despejando bruxos na parte esquerda e, na parte da direita, outras lareiras tinham filas de bruxos esperando para partir.

Para o outro lado, havia uma grade placa em cima de um cavalete de obras, dizendo "_EM REPAROS – Ajude a restauração da Fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos_", e embaixo havia uma caixinha para doações. Aquele trecho estava nitidamente em obras e Martha ficou espantada ao ver feiticeiros com chapéu reforçado feito um capacete de construção em macacões de operário, examinando plantas que flutuavam no ar, enquanto ferramentas voavam, fazendo o serviço sob supervisão de quase duas dúzias de bruxos.

Quando se virou, Martha teve a impressão de ver uma textura meio líquida numa das paredes, mas ao olhar com atenção, viu que tinha sido só impressão. Severo ajeitou o seu crachá e guiou Martha rumo ao fim do corredor, onde portões dourados recebiam os funcionários, muitos ainda com cara de sono, embora não fosse mais tão cedo de manhã.

Mas antes que chegassem aos portões, eles tiveram que parar num guichê onde estava escrito _"Segurança",_ e Martha pensou que o bruxo desanimado, de cabelos pretos e bigode, poderia ser um segurança trouxa. Ele sequer ergueu o olhar da revista _Semanário do Bruxo Moderno._

- Varinhas, por favor.

Severo apresentou a sua e Martha disse:

- Eu não tenho varinha.

- Aborto?

Martha odiava aquela palavra tanto quanto a próxima que teve que dizer:

- Trouxa.

O bruxo ergueu os olhos da revista disfarçadamente e a olhou de cima a baixo, enquanto punha a varinha de Severo numa estranha espécie de balança de latão, com um prato só. Martha ficou vermelha e concentrou suas atenções no prato da balança, que parecia vibrar baixinho. De repente, um papelzinho saiu da base do objeto e o bruxo o apresentou a Severo:

- Por favor, senhor, confira as especificações técnicas de sua varinha.

Martha espiou: ali dizia o tamanho da varinha, a madeira da qual ela era feita e o elemento mágico contido nela. Severo devolveu o papel:

- Correto.

O bruxo colocou o papel numa caixinha e disse:

- Isso fica comigo e o senhor pode levar sua varinha. Tenham os dois um bom dia – e ele deu mais uma olhada em Martha, com uma cara entre desconfiado e surpreso.

Severo guiou Martha para uma fileira de pelo menos 10 elevadores e eles entraram com uns seis bruxos, alguns se cumprimentando polidamente. De novo, ela viu aquela textura líquida no fundo do elevador, mas o movimento a distraiu. Não havia ascensorista, mas uma voz aborrecida e monótona surgiu no ar, e anunciou, enquanto a porta se fechou e eles foram para baixo:

- Nível Nove, Departamento de Mistérios.

Severo cochichou:

- Nós descemos aqui.

A porta se abriu e Martha abriu caminho entre os bruxos, para emergir num corredor sem janelas e cheio de portas. Martha teve a impressão de novo de ter visto a textura da água na parede, mas de novo, aquilo sumiu como que por encanto. Os dois subiram uma escadinha estreita e entraram num outro corredor que se parecia muito com as masmorras, de parede nua e archotes acesos. Adiante, eles deram de cara com uma grande porta de madeira, que ficava num corredor com alguns bancos cheios de bruxas e bruxas.

Martha reconheceu Emília Bulstrode, que estava acompanhada de seus volumosos e desagradáveis pais. Também Draco Malfoy estava acompanhado de uma mulher alta e loura que só podia ser mãe dele. Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam adiante, com um homem de estatura média e cabelos vermelhos ralos, que deveria ser o pai de Rony. Ela quase teve um susto quando viu o Prof. Dumbledore confortavelmente sentado numa cadeira de chintz – como ele teria chegado antes, se tinha saído depois deles?

Diversas dessas pessoas cochichando ao olhar para Martha e ela se sentiu constrangida. Severo passou a mão sobre seus ombros, assegurando-lhe conforto. Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhar fundo nos olhos de seu marido e ele assentiu, com um meio sorriso. O coração dela se derreteu. Como não amar esse homem? Com apenas um olhar, ele tinha feito o desconforto ir-se embora.

- Prof. Snape – A voz a fez sair de seu delírio e ela se virou para ver o pai de Rony com um enorme sorriso e um entusiástico aperto de mão -, que prazer em vê-lo! E essa deve ser sua esposa. Encantado, Madame, encantado. Eu sou Arthur Weasley, pai de Ronald, e devo dizer que estou emocionado em conhecê-la. Tenho a impressão de que é a primeira trouxa que eu conheço que não precisa ser obliviada! Que emoção!

Martha rapidamente se recuperou da maneira entusiasmada de Arthur Weasley e respondeu:

- Eu também tenho muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Weasley. Seu filho salvou minha vida.

- Ele fala muito bem da senhora e suas palestras. Eu esperava ter a chance de conversar com a senhora – em outras circunstâncias, claro.

- Será um prazer, Sr. Weasley. Lembranças à Sra. Weasley.

Nesse momento, um jovem bruxo de cabelos ruivos encaracolados (obviamente um outro Weasley) saiu da porta de madeira e usou sua voz magicamente ampliada para convocar:

- A ré, seus responsáveis e a vítima podem entrar na sala do tribunal. Os demais devem aguardar o chamado do escriba da Corte.

Propositalmente, Severo e Martha deixaram Emília Bulstrode e seus pais entrarem primeiro na sala do Tribunal. Quando ela os seguiu, viu que estava num lugar conhecido. Era a mesma sala onde ela tinha dado um testemunho anterior, e ela reconheceu até as mesmas pessoas, muitas escondidas na penumbra. Mas Cornélio Fudge era um rosto que ela jamais iria esquecer enquanto vivesse. Ela procurou separar a memória daquele dia terrível e disse a si mesma que dessa vez ela estava ali como vítima, e não havia aurores.

O bruxo ruivo indicou que Emília deveria se sentar numa cadeira cujos braços tinham correntes anexadas. Martha, ele apontou, deveria se sentar à direita da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.

Contudo, quando Severo entrou a seu lado, o jovem Weasley o impediu, dizendo:

- Lamento, professor, mas o senhor terá que esperar lá fora com as demais testemunhas. É o procedimento.

O olhar que Severo lançou ao rapaz não foi muito diferente do que ele teria lançado a um inseto que tencionava esmagar com o sapato. Martha se apressou em dizer:

- Está tudo bem, querido. Pode ir.

Ele assentiu, dizendo:

- Estarei logo aqui fora.

E, depois de fuzilar Weasley com outro olhar feroz, saiu dramaticamente de volta ao corredor.

À esquerda da Corte, oposta a Martha, estavam os pais de Emília, que a encaravam com um olhar entre reprovador e ameaçador. Martha não esperava coisa diferente.

Um barulho atraiu sua atenção, e de alguma maneira, ela sabia que a sessão ia começar. Seu estômago voltou a ser preenchido por borboletas.


	22. A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos

A/N - Gostaria de agradecer a nathalia pela review!!

Capítulo 21 – A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos

Martha voltou totalmente a sua atenção para a corte de bruxos. Parecia ter mais gente do que quando ela estivera ali, a maioria na penumbra, vestidos com capas cor de ameixa que tinha um lindo e elaborado "W" bordado em prata na altura da lapela. Os juízes estavam dispostos em anfiteatro, e no centro, no nível mais baixo, estava Emília Bulstrode, parecendo muito assustada. No nível de honra, estava Cornélio Fudge, que pigarreou pedindo silêncio a seus pares e disse, mexendo num amontoado de pergaminhos:

- Muito bem, então, vamos dar início à sessão – a seu lado, o jovem Weasley pegou uma pena e preparou-se para tomar notas – Esta é uma audiência preliminar no dia 23 de novembro dentro do inquérito criminal por ofensas contra o Ato de Proteção aos Trouxas cometidas por Emília Millicent Bulstrode, residente em Charter House, Devonshire. A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos está reunida. Interrogadores: Cornélio Oswaldo Fudge, ministro da Magia; Amélia Susana Bones, Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas, e Dolores Joana Umbridge, assistente sênior do gabinete do Ministro. Testemunhas já foram arroladas, e o advogado de defesa será Argemiro Peçanha McDonald. Escrivão, Percy Inácio Weasley.

Martha notou o jovem inflar o peito com orgulho. Fudge continuou:

- Por ser menor e estudante na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, a ré está acompanhada de seus pais, Sr. e Sra. Bulstrode. As acusações contra Emília Millicent Bulstrode, são as seguintes: que ela, deliberadamente, sem provocação e em plena consciência de que cometia um ato ilegal, lançou azarações e feitiços contra uma trouxa desarmada e indefesa. No momento do ato, ela estava acompanhada por Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle, contra quem poderão ser apresentadas acusações criminais por cumplicidade e negligência. Que conste dos autos que este tribunal está reunido em sua forma plena devido ao ineditismo do crime. A vítima é uma trouxa que não precisará ser obliviada.

Fudge pegou um outro pergaminho e dirigiu-se à bruxa de monóculo sentada à sua esquerda:

- Madame Bones, pode começar.

Ela não perdeu tempo:

- Você é Emília Millicent Bulstrode, residente em Charter House, Devonshire?

- Sim, senhora – disse a jovem, timidamente:

- E você deliberadamente enfeitiçou uma trouxa na frente de testemunhas dentro da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts no dia 21 de outubro?

- Bem, sim, mas....

- Você conhece o Ato de Proteção aos Trouxas?

- Sim, mas...

- Então você tem consciência de que estava praticando um crime?

- Não!

- Como não? Você acabou de dizer que conhece a lei que infringiu. Lembre-se de que mentir só vai piorar sua situação.

- Mas eu não estou mentindo! Eu não sabia que o que eu fiz era crime; era só uma brincadeira! Foram umas azarações bobas, não sei por que estão fazendo tanto alvoroço.

Os juízes se mexeram, alguns cochicharam entre si. Amélia Bones continuou:

- Srta. Bulstrode, qual a sua opinião de trouxas em geral?

Antes que a garota abrisse a boca, Martha ouviu um bruxo à sua direita gritar com ferocidade:

- Protesto!

Os pais de Emília aprovaram o gesto.

Cornélio Fudge disse:

- A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos reconhece Argemiro Peçanha McDonald, defensor da Srta. Bulstrode. Explique seu protesto, Sr. Peçanha.

Ele disse, mal-humorado:

- Minha cliente está sendo julgada por seus atos, não por suas opiniões. Daqui a pouco vai ser crime torcer contra um determinado time de quadribol, Sr. Ministro!

- Desculpe discordar, Sr. Peçanha – disse Amélia Bones -, mas nesse caso as opiniões e convicções da Srta. Bulstrode são de crucial importância para que nós determinemos a motivação de seus atos e para que ela perceba a gravidade deles.

Fudge assentiu, concordando:

- Protesto negado. A acusada deverá responder a pergunta.

A menina estava corada e não escondia sua relutância:

- Trouxas não são como nós; eles não têm poderes. São diferentes. Eu... eu me sinto desconfortável com a presença dela na escola.

Amélia Bones insistiu:

- Então por que foi brincar com ela? – ante o espanto da garota, ela acrescentou – Disse que tudo era uma brincadeira inocente. Agora responda: a Sra. Snape é sua amiga?

- Não – a cara dela dizia "Merlin me livre".

- Então costuma brincar com quem não gosta?

- Não, é que –

- Mas fez essas brincadeiras com a Sra. Snape, não foi?

- Sabe, quando eu disse brincadeira, na verdade eu quis dizer que não tive intenção de machucar nem de ferir. Foram azarações inocentes, entende?

- Então tudo não passou de uma piada de mau gosto?

- Bom, podemos discutir o gosto – disse a moça, cheia de soberba - Eu gostei.

Madame Bones voltou a consultar seus pergaminhos:

- Os relatórios indicam que você selou a boca da Sra. Snape, e alongou suas orelhas e cabelos. Isso é verdade?

- É verdade, vê o que quero dizer? Tudo inocente. Isso não mata ninguém.

Os membros do tribunal passaram a cochichar desenfreadamente e Martha sentiu-se incapaz de respirar. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos, entre incredulidade no que ouvia e pena pela menina. Os pais pareciam estar de acordo com as opiniões absurdas da moça.

Fudge disse:

- Srta. Bulstrode, por favor, dê-nos sua versão dos fatos.

- Bom, eu saía de uma aula com meus dois amigos Crabbe e Goyle e nós a encontramos no corredor. Ela foi grosseira comigo e eu fiquei muito irritada – Martha se indignou, mas se conteve – Tentei falar com ela, mas ela começou a me xingar, e aí eu tive que lançar as azarações em minha própria defesa.

Amélia Bones continuou o interrogatório:

- Seus amigos participaram das azarações?

- Sim, eles é que me deram a idéia do que usar.

- Se estava se defendendo, por que não a imobilizou simplesmente?

Com a cara mais inocente que podia conjurar naquele rosto quadrado, ela disse:

- Oh! Isso não me ocorreu.

- Também não lhe ocorreu que apenas uma azaração seria suficiente para deter uma trouxa que nem varinha tem?

Emília quase sorriu:

- Também não me ocorreu, não, senhora.

Martha sentiu uma raiva inflada lhe subir pelo rosto. Apesar da indignação, manteve-se imóvel, como se qualquer movimento pudesse fazê-la explodir.

- Então você diria que a raiva a motivou a lançar aquelas azarações?

- Não, foi o medo. Ela parecia muito agressiva.

Desta vez, Martha suspirou fundo para se controlar, e os juízes começaram a conversar entre si. Amélia Bones tirou seu monóculo:

- Está ficando difícil de entender, menina. Primeiro você diz que tudo foi uma piada, agora diz que ela estava agressiva. A Sra. Snape chegou a ameaçá-la?

- Bom, ela deixou bem claro que tinha influência suficiente junto aos professores para tornar minha vida difícil. Então eu só fui me defender.

- Antes ou depois de ter feito a sua... piada?

Ela não gostou da pergunta e pareceu corar ao responder:

- Foi ao invés da piada. Eu estava com medo das ameaças dela!

- Entendo – disse Madame Bones – Algo que queira acrescentar?

- Sim. O Prof. Snape chegou logo depois disso, e ele foi logo ameaçando me jogar em Azkaban. Eu me ofereci para retirar as azarações dela, mas ele não me deixou. Ao invés disso, ele me agrediu e confiscou minha varinha!

- Sei. Então essa é sua versão? Defesa própria?

- Sim, senhora.

- Está ciente de que as investigações preliminares deste ministério apontam para uma outra versão?

- Como assim?! – ela parecia irritada – Foi isso o que aconteceu! Tem que acreditar em mim!

Fudge advertiu:

- Srta. Bulstrode, procure se controlar ou será retirada desta corte e julgada à revelia!

Aquilo pareceu amansá-la:

- Desculpe.

Ele pigarreou e indagou:

- Madame Bones, algo mais a perguntar à acusada?

- Não, Sr. Ministro. Temo que iríamos ouvir outra história diferente.

Alguns bruxos começaram a rir e Emília ficou ainda mais vermelha de puro ódio. Peçanha gritou:

- Protesto! Isso é pré-julgamento da minha cliente! Eu peço a anulação deste julgamento!

Fudge se esquentou:

- O senhor está fora de ordem, Sr. Peçanha. Se desejar entrar com um pedido de anulação, use os canais competentes – ele olhou severamente para o advogado antes de continuar – Agora o tribunal chama a vítima, Martha Snape. Por favor, Sra. Snape, sente-se ali.

Nervosa, Martha se dirigiu ao assento indicado, de frente para os juízes. Sentou-se, sem saber direito o que fazer com as mãos. Amélia Bones consultou um pergaminho novo antes de começar a interrogar:

- A senhora é Martha Snape, residente no Castelo de Hogwarts?

- Sim, senhora.

- Há quanto tempo mora em Hogwarts?

- Há cerca de cinco meses.

- E a senhora é trouxa?

- Sim, senhora, eu não tenho qualquer tipo de poder mágico.

- A senhora foi atacada por um total de três azarações em 21 de outubro?

- Precisamente.

- E como se defendeu delas?

- Eu não me defendi. Não tenho defesa contra um ataque de magia.

- Mas pode atacar?

- Não, senhora.

- Como explica que a Srta. Bulstrode a tenha acusado de fazer ameaças?

- Não posso explicar, madame, porque eu nunca fiz isso.

Os juízes começaram a cochichar urgentemente e Emília se ergueu da cadeira, gritando:

- É mentira!

Fudge fechou a cara, irritado e avisou:

- Srta. Bulstrode, esse é seu último aviso! Se não puder se controlar, será levada para fora desta sala. Continue, Madame Bones.

Sob os olhares mal-humorados de Emília e dos pais, a juíza continuou:

- Sra. Snape, gostaria de nos contar a sua versão dos incidentes de 21 de outubro?

Martha inspirou fundo e disse:

- Bem, senhora, eu me dirigia à biblioteca quando encontrei a Srta. Bulstrode e seus dois colegas. Ela se dirigiu a mim de maneira provocativa, e eu chamei sua atenção. Seus amigos ficaram com medo de se meter em apuros e tentaram detê-la. Foi quando ela lançou o primeiro feitiço, um que me colou os lábios e não pude falar mais. Ela sugeriu que eu ouvisse melhor e usou magia para aumentar minhas orelhas. Depois fez o mesmo com meus cabelos.

- E quando ameaçou usar sua influência junto aos professores?

- Madame, eu não poderia fazer isso mesmo se tivesse passado pela minha cabeça, porque meus lábios estavam selados. Eu não podia falar nada.

Os cochichos aumentaram entre os bruxos, e Emília berrou, desesperada:

- Mentirosa! Ela está mentindo!

Fudge puxou uma varinha e gritou:

- _Silencio!_

Emília continuou a bradar, mas nenhum som saía de sua boca. Sua voz havia sido silenciada. Frustrada, ela cruzou os braços e deixou-se afundar na cadeira, bufando. O ministro disse:

- Pode continuar, Madame Snape. O que aconteceu depois disso?

Martha continuou, evitando olhar a garota enfurecida:

- Nessa altura, eu estava no chão, devido ao peso de minhas orelhas. Quem chegou foi outro estudante, Draco Malfoy. Ele repreendeu a Srta. Bulstrode e me ajudou a ficar de pé. Outros estudantes chegaram, e também o Prof. Snape. A Srta. Bulstrode confirmou que tinha sido a responsável por meu estado, e disse que não tinha feito nada demais. Foi quando o Prof. Snape advertiu que ela tinha cometido um ato ilegal e poderia ser punida de acordo com a lei. Então ela se ofereceu para desfazer o que fizera, mas o Prof. Snape lhe retirou a varinha e mandou-a para o diretor. Ele retirou as azarações e o incidente teria terminado ali, até que chegou a convocação para essa audiência, há duas semanas.

- O que aconteceu quando chegou a correspondência do Ministério?

- Bom, eu encontrei a Srta. Bulstrode dentro da Floresta Proibida, ameaçando o Sr. Malfoy. Ele estava sem sua varinha, eu a vi no chão.

Madame Bones indagou, interessada:

- E o que fez?

- Primeiro eu tentei apanhar a varinha do Sr. Malfoy. Foi quando a Srta. Bulstrode me viu, e passou a me ameaçar também. Eu pedi que ela soltasse o rapaz, mas ela estava muito irritada e me lançou um feitiço. Felizmente, o Sr. Malfoy tinha recuperado a varinha e acho que bloqueou o feitiço bem a tempo.

- A senhora *_acha_*?

Martha ficou vermelha:

- Bom, foi tudo muito rápido e confuso. Eu não vi direito, mas como não fiquei ferida nem fui atingida, só posso supor que o Sr. Malfoy tenha me salvado. Ele deteve a Srta. Bulstrode e depois apareceram dois professores que nos levaram de volta a Hogwarts: Prof. Snape e Rúbeo Hagrid.

- Está bem, então – assentiu Madame Bones – Esta é sua versão dos fatos? Há algo que queira acrescentar?

- Sim, agradeço a oportunidade porque eu gostaria de dizer algo sobre tudo isso. Em primeiro lugar eu entendo que minha presença num mundo de magia deve provocar reações, mas não vou pedir desculpas por existir. Esse é meu lugar, e eu o escolhi para ser o lugar a que chamarei de lar. De qualquer modo, é minha impressão de que esta jovem achou que estaria me dando algum tipo de "lição", por isso eu duvido que até agora ela tenha conseguido apreender a gravidade do que fez. Para ela, eu sou um ser inferior, e minha presença a deixa desconfortável. Ela acredita que tudo isso é uma grande bobagem, e que ela não tem motivo para ser punida. Não estou dizendo que entendo nem concordo com suas idéias, apenas que ela é jovem, preconceituosa e cruel. Se isso for motivo suficiente para ela ir para cadeia, então que seja. Mas, com todo o respeito a essa corte suprema, acho que ela aprenderia mais se fosse levada ao mundo não-mágico e fosse obrigada a viver sem seus poderes por um determinado período para ver como os trouxas vivem.

Fez silêncio por alguns segundos, rapidamente quebrado por um:

- Protesto! – era o Sr. Peçanha – Não cabe à Sra. Snape decidir que punição o Tribunal deve aplicar!

Martha se deu conta que tinha ido longe demais e apressou-se em dizer:

- Peço desculpas ao tribunal se pareci presunçosa. Jamais tive a intenção de ofender ninguém, Sr. Ministro.

Fudge tinha a cara fechada e a voz azeda ao dizer:

- Sra. Snape, agradeço muito suas... opiniões sobre o caso, mas deixe-me assegurar que tudo isso está previsto nas nossas leis, incluindo o Ato de Proteção aos Trouxas.

- Obrigada, senhor.

- Muito bem, a senhora pode ir agora. Fique a postos caso precise ser interrogada novamente. Escrivão, prepare-se para chamar a primeira testemunha.

Ela se ergueu e ia saindo, mas antes de deixar a sala, foi interceptada pelo Sr. Weasley, que foi até ela, esbaforido e cochichou:

- Por favor, Madame, venha comigo, por favor.

- Sr. Weasley, o que aconteceu?

Ele parecia inquieto:

- Um repórter e um fotógrafo do _Planeta Diário_ descobriram sobre a audiência. Estão só esperando que saia por aquela porta para incomodá-la. O Prof. Snape me pediu que a trouxesse por uma entrada lateral para despistá-los.

Antes que Martha dissesse qualquer coisa, o ministro Cornélio Fudge, irritado, ergueu o vozeirão:

- Por Merlin, Weasley, quer levar logo a Sra. Snape daqui?

- Sim, senhor – ele se avermelhou ainda mais e dirigiu-se a Martha – Por aqui.

Martha seguiu o Sr. Weasley rapidamente, antes que o ministro se irritasse ainda mais e ouviu-o dirigir-se ao jovem Weasley, mas não conseguiu saber quem iria testemunhar. Assim que chegou ao corredor lateral, viu que lá estavam Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, os dois a se olharem mutuamente com desconfiança. Ao ver Martha, Harry estranhou:

- Sra. Snape?

- Oi, Harry. Fugindo dos repórteres também? Você também, Draco?

Antes que qualquer um dos dois respondesse, o Sr. Weasley urgiu:

- Vamos, pessoal, não queremos que eles nos achem.

- É, Potter – disse Draco rispidamente – Vai logo!

Os quatro, liderados por Arthur Weasley, andaram por diversos corredores de pedra nua iluminado por archotes, sem falar nas escadas, e Martha começou a ficar inquieta. O local parecia um labirinto, e ela perdera o senso de direção em poucos minutos. Mas aquilo estava demorando mais do que ela previra.

O Sr. Weasley parou em frente a uma porta e disse:

- Por precaução, é melhor eu desiludi-los antes de entrarmos nessa sala. Eles podem ter descoberto tudo e estar esperando por nós.

- É preciso mesmo tudo isso? – indagou Martha – Repórteres podem ser irritantes, mas –

O Sr. Weasley a interrompeu, embaraçado:

- Estou sob ordens, madame. Sabe, o seu marido... er... Entenda...

Ele não precisava falar mais nada. Se Severo tinha dado aquelas ordens, ele não toleraria fraquezas. Martha entendia perfeitamente.

Harry olhou para o Sr. Weasley, que sacara a varinha e tocou na cabeça dele.

- Isso, Harry, bom garoto. E agora a Sra. Snape... – ele fez o mesmo com Martha – Ótimo, agora podemos dar início à segunda parte do plano: _Petrificus Totalus!_

Antes que Harry pudesse pensar em puxar sua varinha, foi petrificado e caiu estirado no chão, todo duro. Martha imediatamente sentiu o sangue gelar:

- O que está fazendo?!

O sorriso do Sr. Weasley adquiriu um aspecto macabro quando o homem se voltou para ela, varinha em riste:

- Como eu disse, Sra. Snape, eu estou sob ordens. Agora vou levar vocês e depois só nos restará esperar seu marido aparecer para salvá-la. Então nós o pegaremos, finalmente. O Mestre ficará satisfeito.


	23. Tudo isso e a montanharussa

A/N - Este é o maior capítulo de toda a história!

Aproveito para agradecer a Trinity Malfoy pela força. Sua paciência foi recompensada: nesse capítulo você vai descobrir para que lado Draco Malfoy pende de verdade!

Capítulo 22 – Tudo isso e a montanha-russa

Quem saiu da sala do Décimo Tribunal foi Percy Weasley, não Martha. Diante disso, Snape estranhou imediatamente.

- Ronald Weasley! – gritou seu irmão mais velho – O tribunal chama Ronald Weasley para depor!

O garoto ruivo ficou angustiado:

- Mas papai ainda não voltou! Ele pegou Harry e Draco e –

Percy ficou muito irritado:

- Você está perdendo o tempo da Suprema Corte de Bruxos!

Hermione indagou, ignorando Percy:

- Onde será que eles foram?

Percy parecia extremamente nervoso e Rony resolveu:

- Hermione, eu vou ter que entrar. Por favor, diga isso ao papai quando ele voltar.

- Claro, pode ir.

Snape se aproximou do Weasley que acabara de sair da sala do tribunal:

- Sr. Weasley, minha mulher ainda está depondo?

- A vítima já terminou seu depoimento e foi escoltada por Arthur Weasley para fora do Décimo Tribunal.

- Mas para onde? Eles não saíram por aqui.

- Não, eles usaram a saída lateral, é claro.

Saída lateral.

Snape sentiu o impacto daquela informação deixando-lhe os cabelos da nuca em pé.

- _Que _saída lateral? Aonde ela vai dar?

Mas antes que Percy respondesse, diversas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, e a mente ágil de Snape registrou-as simultaneamente. Rony entrou na sala do tribunal e o Sr. Weasley chegou correndo, esbaforido, descabelado, ostentando uma mancha roxa no rosto. Ao lado dele, estavam Emelina Vance e Olho-Tonto Moody, os dois com cara de tragédia.

- Quebra de segurança!... Alerta! – ofegou Arthur Weasley dramaticamente – Poção Polissuco...!

O tempo pareceu suspender-se no ar, mas na verdade não foi preciso mais do que uma fração de segundo para Snape processar as implicações daquelas duas informações. Nesse tempo, Dumbledore já estava de pé e caminhava rumo à sala do tribunal, gritando:

- Harry!...

Snape saiu correndo, ultrapassou Dumbledore e ignorou os protestos aturdidos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, saindo pela porta lateral com a mente em plena ebulição.

Ele se perguntou como ele não recebera o aviso do que estava acontecendo. A resposta veio num átimo: a Poção Polissuco. Martha não acreditava estar em perigo, por isso a mente dela não alertou para uma ameaça.

Quanto tempo eles tinham de dianteira? E o que eles queriam com Harry e Draco? Snape atravessava corredores de pedra escuros e lances de escada, e de repente, ouviu o chamado mental. Martha estava aterrorizada. E ela estava perto!

Seu coração se apertou, seu passo também.

Podia ser tarde demais.

*

- Nem pense em gritar, Sra. Trouxa – disse o Sr. Weasley, apontando uma varinha para ela – Draco, você cuida de Potter e tire a varinha dele. A chave de portal está aqui dentro. Vamos, entre aí, Sra. Trouxa. Rápido!

Sem saber direito o que fazer, Martha ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição e entrou na sala – na verdade, um armário de manutenção, cheio de baldes, vassouras e esfregões.

- Ali – o Sr. Weasley apontou para um esfregão – Ponha sua mão ali, trouxa. Draco, faça Potter encostar ali também, e vamos embora. Podemos pegar o traidor Snape mais tarde. Ele não vai escapar.

Martha mal podia respirar e não via outra coisa a fazer a não ser obedecer ao homem que parecia ser o pai do Rony. Ela não sabia direito se o homem estava disfarçado de Arthur Weasley ou se Arthur Weasley era, na verdade, um espião das trevas.

Ela esticou a mão trêmula para onde era indicado e sentiu um puxão abaixo do umbigo, um puxão que a encheu de terror e lhe deu a certeza de que ela estava indo para sua própria destruição.

E para Voldemort.

*

O sinal tornou-se mais fraco. Snape podia notar que Martha não estava mais ali, ou estava inconsciente.

- Eles se foram – disse uma voz conhecida que o fez virar de supetão: Dumbledore – O rastro termina naquele armário adiante.

Ignorando como o diretor teria chegado antes dele, Snape correu até o armário indicado: sim, havia resíduo de magia ali dentro. Tinha que ter sido uma chave de portal. Havia sido usada há pouco tempo.

O coração de Snape se apertou no seu peito, culpa se espalhando por seu corpo. Ele os perdera por pouco. Se ele tivesse sido mais rápido, mais esperto...

Dumbledore interrompeu seus pensamentos sombrios:

- Vou convocar uma reunião urgente da Ordem. Voldemort tem Harry Potter, além de Martha e Draco Malfoy.

- Ainda não sabemos se Draco foi levado contra a vontade.

- De qualquer modo, ele está nas mãos de Voldemort, Severo. O menino precisa ser resgatado.

- Sim, Alvo.

- E você deverá ser chamado a qualquer momento, calculo. Quer voltar a Hogwarts e se preparar?

- Não creio que isso seja uma boa idéia. Voldemort é excepcional na arte de Legilimência. Ele pode descobrir que estive separando pensamentos na Penseira.

- Bem pensado. Bem, é melhor corrermos. Tempo é essencial.

*

Martha soltou um grito ao ser jogada impiedosamente num chão poeirento e sujo.

- Quieta, trouxa!

Ela sentiu o impacto da queda e gemeu de dor, olhando para seu captor. O Sr. Weasley estava de cabelos escuros e fartos, ao invés dos vermelhos e ralos. Martha teve, então, certeza de que aquele não era o pai de Rony. Draco estava a seu lado, ainda carregando Harry. Tanto Draco quanto seu chefe ignoraram Martha, que se encolheu atrás de uma poltrona.

- O que devo fazer com ele? – perguntou o adolescente.

- Deixe-o aqui, por enquanto – respondeu o falso Sr. Weasley – Deixe-os juntos. Esta sala foi preparada para recebê-los enquanto o Mestre se prepara. Reviva Potter. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu deverá nos fornecer grande diversão antes de encontrar seu fim.

- _Enervate!_

Martha viu o corpo de Harry deixar a postura rígida, mas ele não estava consciente. Ela se preocupou, mas o falso Sr. Weasley desviou sua atenção:

- Vamos, Draco, vamos nos preparar para a hora de glória do nosso Mestre. Daqui a pouco vai começar a diversão.

Os dois saíram do aposento sem sequer olhar para trás, deixando Martha sozinha com Harry desacordado. Agora talvez ela pudesse colocar a cabeça em ordem e pensar. Mas ela não pôde evitar olhar em volta.

Não que Martha tivesse tempo de pensar onde iria chegar, mas o lugar onde se viu não era o que estava imaginando. Era simplesmente uma sala abandonada de um casarão outrora rico e majestoso. A pintura estava decadente, bem como os papéis de parede desbotados e rasgados. As janelas estavam fechadas e tudo cheirava a mofo. Embora ela estivesse no escuro e lá fora parecesse noite, ela ainda podia enxergar dois sofás e duas poltronas que já tinham visto melhores dias.

Ela correu até Harry:

- Harry! Harry! Pode me ouvir?

O garoto finalmente voltou a si, alarmado:

- O quê? O quê?

- Tudo bem? Você perdeu os sentidos.

Ele se sentou no chão:

- Ai... O que aconteceu?

- Você foi petrificado, e nos trouxeram para cá. Aquele homem não era o Sr. Weasley, e acho que Voldemort vai nos chamar em seguida – a voz dela tremeu – Eles sabem sobre Severo... Harry, o que vamos fazer?

- Tenha calma, Sra. Snape.

Mas Martha tremia dos pés à cabeça:

- Harry, eu tenho certeza de que vão me usar para atingir Severo. Não sei o que fazer, como me defender! Eu não tenho qualquer poder, sou uma inútil! Me desculpe, Harry, mas eu estou nervosa, eu não estou pronta para enfrentar Voldemort!

- Martha – ele se levantou e pegou a mão dela -, você não vai estar sozinha. Vamos fazer o melhor que pudermos. O Prof. Dumbledore já deve ter notado nossa falta. Ele vai mandar ajuda!

Umas poucas lágrimas fugiram dos olhos de Martha e ela as enxugou, envergonhada:

- Desculpe, Harry. Eu deveria estar protegendo você, deveria estar acalmando você, e olha só que boba eu sou.

- Tolice é não temer Voldemort. Ele é muito perigoso. E eu vou ter que enfrentá-lo sem ajuda.

- Não, Harry, espere a ajuda de Dumbledore chegar. Não pode fazer isso sozinho.

- É exatamente o que tenho de fazer. Uma profecia me liga a Voldemort, e diz que um não pode viver enquanto o outro estiver vivo.

- Oh, Harry...! Ele armou uma cilada e nós caímos direitinho!

- Não foi culpa de ninguém – disse Harry – Provavelmente ele usou a Poção Polissuco.

- Ai, meu Deus. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o verdadeiro Sr. Weasley? Eu estou ficando preocupada.

- Acho que é tarde para isso agora. Temos que pensar no que fazer. Viu quem ficou com minha varinha?

- Foi Draco – Martha abanou a cabeça – Não posso me perdoar por ter *_acreditado_* nele... Bem que Severo falou... Eu preciso aprender a pensar como uma pessoa sonserina.

- E como é isso?

- Confesso que não sei bem... Mas agora é tarde para isso, você tem razão. Temos que nos concentrar em dar tempo ao Prof. Dumbledore. Tenha fé, Harry.

Os dois se sentaram num dos velhos e empoeirados sofás da sala. Obviamente todas as entradas estavam seladas ou guardadas, então Martha nem se incomodou em verificar. Harry olhou em volta e sugeriu:

- Acho que estamos na velha mansão dos Riddle. Sabe, era a casa da família de Voldemort.

Martha olhou em volta, viu o estado de abandono do aposento e disse:

- Eu imagino se o resto da casa também está nessa sujeira. A gente pensa que sendo Lorde das Trevas ele podia pelo menos arranjar uma faxineira, não?

Harry ficou olhando para ela, meio incrédulo. Ela deu um meio sorriso, dando de ombros:

- Ora, por que não tentar quebrar o clima? Se estivermos mais relaxados, podemos pensar melhor.

- Isso me faz lembrar uma coisa: não tente mentir para Voldemort. Ele consegue detectar uma mentira dentro da sua cabeça.

- Estou com cada vez menos vontade de estar aqui, sabia?

Quase sem querer, Harry sorriu. De algum modo, os nós de tensão nos seus músculos se afrouxaram um pouquinho. Ele descobriu que Martha o fazia se sentir mais calmo, mas não sabia explicar o porquê.

Durante muito tempo, eles foram deixados naquele lugar cheio de mofo e poeira, esquecidos. Mas era apenas a calmaria antes da tempestade.

A porta se abriu com violência e um grupo de homens encapuzados e de capas pretas estava na porta um deles ordenou, numa voz ríspida:

- Venham! Agora!

Com coração acelerado, Martha ficou junto de Harry enquanto eles eram levados pelos corredores de uma mansão obviamente em ruínas até um salão grande. Lá foram empurrados para dentro e viram-se cercados de pessoas encapuzadas. Só uma falou:

- Ah. Finalmente nós nos encontramos, Sra. Snape.

O encapuzado se aproximou dela, mas seu rosto estava semi-encoberto. Com um arrepio, Martha concluiu que aquele só poderia ser Voldemort. Alto, magro, de olhos vermelhos com pupilas ovais, ele deixou os cabelos de Martha em pé.

- Está acompanhada de Harry Potter, um garoto que me incomodou por muito tempo. Mas achei melhor vê-la na companhia de seu marido, Sra. Snape. Sabe, ele e eu temos... contas a ajustar, digamos assim. Severo, meu servo, venha aqui.

Um dos Comensais se adiantou, com a máscara branca. Martha sabia que aquele era seu marido.

- Mostre-se para mim, meu servo.

Ele retirou a máscara, dizendo:

- Meu senhor.

- Severo, como chegamos a esse ponto? Eu tive que recorrer a estratagemas para conhecer sua esposa. O jovem Malfoy e Macnair atenderam ao meu chamado e deverão ser recompensados. Mas por que você me desobedeceu, Severo? Por quê?

- Meu senhor, ela não está pronta – a voz de Severo era firme - Precisa ser adestrada, Mestre, antes de poder servi-lo.

- Quero ver isso por mim mesmo, se não se importa, Severo. Aliás – Voldemort fez uma pausa para encarar Martha profundamente -, devo dizer que não estou impressionado. Pensei que essa trouxa fosse de uma beleza estonteante e de um corpo escultural. Severo, que decepção. Ela deve ser muito boa de cama para ter agarrado você dessa maneira.

Martha ficou da cor de uma beterraba. Voldemort não se incomodou e continuou:

- Bem, talvez possamos verificar isso com uma bela orgia. Faz tempo que não fazemos uma. Ops! Esqueci que temos dois jovens presentes. Talvez os ouvidos inocentes do jovem Malfoy e de Potter não devessem ter captado o gosto por nossas liberdades sexuais...

Houve risos entre os Comensais e Martha sentiu os joelhos bambearem. As insinuações de Voldemort a deixaram de estômago revirado.

- Oh, vejo que deixamos a jovem senhora desconfortável – disse o Lorde das Trevas jocosamente – Mas ela está tão calada, Severo. Diga alguma coisa, Sra. Snape. Não seja tímida. Estávamos todos ansiosos por sua visita.

Ele chegou mais perto de Martha, que deu dois passos para trás, e Snape se mexeu, desconfortável. Voldemort disse:

- Não, isso não. Severo, aprenda a compartilhar seus brinquedos. E você, trouxa, o que é que você tem? Ah, o cérebro dela paralisou de medo. Normal, em se tratando de uma trouxa. Hoje estou me sentindo liberal e compreensivo, portanto deixe-me distribuir recompensas. Draco, meu rapaz, venha aqui.

O rapaz se adiantou no círculo, dizendo:

- Mestre.

- Lembra-se da última lição que tivemos? Estávamos praticando maldições e, francamente, eu fiquei desapontado com sua performance da Cruciatus. Mas como você hoje me deu uma grande alegria ajudando a capturar Harry Potter, eu vou lhe dar um alvo para praticar. Assim eu poderei lhe dar dicas de uma maldição bem lançada. O que você acha?

- Eu me sinto honrado, Mestre.

Voldemort virou-se para seus cativos:

- Muito bem, um de vocês terá um papel decisivo na formação do jovem Draco como Comensal da Morte. Voluntários? Não? Tudo bem, eu mesmo escolho. Você pode usar Potter, Draco. Use também a varinha dele. Mas não o mate.

Martha gritou, pondo-se na frente de Harry:

- Não!

Voldemort fez cara de aborrecido:

- Ai, não. Severo, você não consegue controlar sua mulher?

- Eu disse que ela não estava pronta – mexendo-se rapidamente, ele afastou Martha de Harry e cochichou – Faça o que eu disser.

Voldemort voltou-se para Draco, dizendo:

- Use a própria varinha dele. Comece quando estiver pronto.

O jovem Malfoy não contou tempo:

- _Crucio!_

Sob o grito abafado de Martha, que precisou ser segura por Severo, Harry começou a se contorcer, o rosto crispado de dor inenarrável. Martha não podia se conter, e chorava, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Severo para ajudar Harry. Ele logo parou de se debater e ficou no chão ofegante.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk – fez Voldemort, parecendo muito desapontado – Draco, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Faça com sentimento, meu filho, com vontade de machucar e ferir! Você tem que sentir gosto no que faz! Mais uma vez, agora com garra! Vamos lá, você vai adorar!

O rosto de Draco se distorceu, adquirindo um aspecto feroz de concentração e ódio:

- _Crucio!_

- Ahhhhhhhhh! – gritou Harry, arqueando no chão.

- Isso, meu rapaz! De novo!

- _Crucio!_

Martha ficava cada vez mais desesperada com a dor de Harry e se debatia nos braços do marido, as lágrimas escorrendo. Com um gesto, Voldemort deu ordem a Draco que cessasse o ataque a Harry. Ele se aproximou de Martha, com um esgar de lábios:

- Então a Sra. Snape ficou com pena de Harry Potter, foi? Por um acaso, estaria com tanta pena que tomaria o lugar dele? Mas antes que diga sim, eu devo dizer que nenhum trouxa jamais sobreviveu a um ataque da Maldição Cruciatus antes.

Martha olhou para ele, aterrorizada. Pela primeira vez ela viu sua vida ser diretamente ameaçada, sem insinuações. Mas ela tinha que pensar em seu filho. Se Voldemort descobrisse que ela estava grávida...

- Ora, ora, ora – fez Voldemort, os olhos de cobra se estreitando – Segredinhos, Sra. Snape? Oh, e vejo que Severo não foi comunicado! Que choque vai ser!

Ela estremeceu nos braços de Severo. Como Voldemort podia saber...? Não, não podia ser verdade! Era seu pior pesadelo se tornando realidade!

- Ela tem escondido coisas de você, Severo. Coisas importantes. Mas ela não pode escondê-las de mim.

Severo tensionou os músculos, mas não transpareceu qualquer emoção. Martha mal podia respirar. Por que ela não tinha contado a Severo? Ela dera uma arma poderosa a Voldemort, e ainda por cima prejudicara seu casamento!... Como podia ter sido tão ingênua?

- Sua esposa trouxa está com criança. Ela escondeu isso de você porque temia sua reação. Como se sente, prestes a ter um herdeiro?

Foi com voz fria e impassível que Severo respondeu, ainda segurando os braços de Martha, sem encará-la:

- Eu disse a ela um filho seria um erro.

Martha sentiu seu coração se despedaçar. Se Voldemort percebeu alguma coisa, escolheu ignorar, porque ele se dirigiu a Severo, interessado:

- É mesmo, Severo? Não quer herdeiros?

- Não se eles forem trouxas e não puderem servi-lo, meu senhor.

- Uma boa resposta – mas ele não parecia convencido – Bom, de qualquer forma, isso me deixa intrigado. Por que você continua com ela, se não pretende sequer tirar cria?

- Eu já disse – a voz de Severo o traiu; ele titubeou – Eu esperava apenas servi-lo...

Voldemort mal o deixou terminar:

- Francamente, isso não faz muito sentido. Se você queria me dar uma trouxa de presente, por que usá-la primeiro? Pior ainda, por que se casar com ela? Não, meu caro Severo, eu tenho uma teoria – ele se aproximou, ameaçadoramente suave – Quer ouvi-la? Aí vai: ela se apaixonou por você, mas você também se apaixonou por ela. Sinceramente não sei o que viu nela, muito sem graça essa trouxa. De qualquer forma, você caiu de amores por ela e agora tenta justificar essa ligação. Ouso dizer que você pode até aceitar esse filho dela. Mas você teme por ela. Sim, eu vejo isso na sua mente. Por isso me desobedeceu e escondeu sua esposinha de mim.

Dessa vez o controle de Severo falhou por completo:

- Não!... Mestre, eu apenas –

Voldemort apontou a varinha e pronunciou:

- _Everte statum!_

Com um raio verde, Severo foi atirado para longe de Martha, que gritou:

- Severo!...

Antes que ela pudesse sequer se mexer, recebeu um raio. Sentiu-se sendo erguida até perto do teto alto do salão e lá ficou suspensa, os pés balançando, um grito preso na garganta.

- Que tal um pouco de diversão, trouxa? Podemos nos divertir com você. Acho que meus Comensais vão apreciar isso. Segurem-no! Não quero que ele estrague a diversão. Além do mais, ser obrigado a assistir pode ser um bom castigo.

Martha deixou escapar um grito de horror quando dois Comensais agarraram Severo pelos braços. Ele olhava Martha, impotente, mas seus olhos faiscavam intensamente, a veia no pescoço inchada de ódio. Ele tentou resistir, mas estava bem seguro. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

- Primeiro – disse Voldemort, com um esgar satisfeito –, podemos balançar as coisas um pouco, trouxa, o que acha? Assim!

Usando a varinha como batuta, o Senhor das Trevas fez Martha voar de um lado para o outro no ar, como uma bolinha de pingue-pongue, o corpo dela num balanço desconjuntado, provocando gargalhadas nos Comensais. Ela foi jogada em todas as direções, depois rodopiou no ar e deu cambalhotas sobre si mesma, gritando e pedindo que parassem. Isso só trouxe mais diversão aos Comensais. Eles gritavam e também usavam suas varinhas, de modo que Martha voasse insanamente, num balé aéreo tresloucado e cruel, uma montanha-russa sinistra.

Severo era obrigado a assistir, enquanto Harry era vítima do "treino" de Draco, que parou para assistir ao espetáculo, rindo. O Mestre de Poções lutava para se desvencilhar, e isso divertia Voldemort ainda mais do que ver Martha voando pelos ares.

- Oh, que tocante. O maridinho está preocupado. Acho que ele vai gostar ainda mais da próxima brincadeira. Ponham-na no chão!

Martha caiu de uma altura próxima do teto alto, de bunda no chão. Ela gemeu, temendo ter quebrado algum osso ou rompido algum tendão ou coisa parecida.

- De pé, trouxa! Agora a diversão começa.

Ela se ergueu como ordenado, sentindo todos os olhares para ela. Não arriscou olhar para Severo, temendo que ele sofresse caso Voldemort ficasse enfurecido.

- Então, trouxinha – disse Voldemort – vamos ver do que você é feita.

Com um gesto rápido de varinha, ele fez as capas de Martha abandonarem seu corpo, deixando-a apenas de vestido. Ela tremeu, ainda mais aterrorizada.

- Não...! Por favor, não!

Ávidos, os Comensais chegaram mais perto dela. Foi quando uma voz diferente ordenou:

- Pare com isso, Voldemort!

Martha viu Harry de pé, sujo e desgrenhado, mas com um tom determinado nos olhos verdes. O Senhor das Trevas virou os olhos para cima, aborrecido:

- Draco, seu alvo ainda está de pé! Pensei que tivesse dado um jeito nele!

- Desculpe, Mestre.

- Como ele é irritante! – disse Voldemort – Desde bebê esse garoto me azucrina!

Harry desafiou:

- Então venha me enfrentar, seu covarde! Ela não é páreo para você!

- Com pressa de encontrar seus pais, Potter? Ou só está dando uma de herói, para variar?

- Deixe-a em paz! É a mim que você quer!

Voldemort fez uma cara de nojo:

- Ah, mas isso é tão heróico que me embrulha o estômago! Defensor dos trouxas e do Bem!

- Com inveja, Voldemort?

- Pirralho abusado... Cuidarei de você depois, eu mesmo, já que Draco não consegue obedecer a uma simples ordem! Agora eu quero me divertir um pouco, dá licença? Nagini! Trabalho para você!

Martha achava que não podia ficar ainda mas assustada, mas sua opinião mudou com a visão de uma cobra gigantesca no recinto. Ela pulou para se afastar do monstro, que deslizou no salão e parecia intimidar até os Comensais. Voldemort passou a sibilar e sussurrar coisas estranhas, mas a cobra pareceu entendê-lo e foi para cima de Harry. Com a respiração suspensa, Martha viu a serpente ficar parada em frente ao menino. Aparentemente, ela tinha recebido a missão de apenas vigiar o rapaz.

- Isso deve cuidar do moleque – disse Voldemort, satisfeito, voltando-se para Martha – Onde foi que paramos?

Martha deu um passo para trás, intimidada, e Severo debateu-se:

- Não!...

- Não seja assim, Severo – ralhou o Senhor das Trevas – Já falei que você precisa aprender a dividir seus brinquedos. Agora vejam como vai ser a brincadeira: _Reducto_!

Martha pulou, assustada, mas nada aconteceu com ela, só com seu vestido: um grande rasgo apareceu na altura do ombro esquerdo, expondo sua pele.

- Hum... pele alva. Aposto como também é macia. Severo, seu garanhão. Escondendo isso dos amigos... _Reducto_!

Martha ouviu o som de tecido rasgando e gemeu. Dessa vez, apareceu uma fenda entre os seios. Ela se tapou com uma mão, pedindo, chorosa:

- Por favor... pare...

- Não seja tímida. Talvez com um incentivo maior, nós possamos nos divertir. Meus Comensais vão gostar disso, não vão? – ele se virou – Macnair! Você começa o jogo. Quem tirar a roupa dela primeiro, pode ser o segundo com ela. Eu vou primeiro, claro.

Novo rasgo de vestido fez Martha tentar se tapar do lado direito. Mas aí um novo rasgo apareceu, feito por Macnair. Depois dele, outro Comensal tirou um pedaço das suas roupas. E outro, e outro, e mais outro.

Sem saber o que fazer, Martha gritava e chorava, tentando inutilmente se proteger, lágrimas de humilhação rolando em suas faces. Os Comensais se entusiasmaram, e logo ela enfrentava uma saraivada de rajadas, suas roupas ficando em tiras, seu corpo com grandes porções de pele exposta, os risos insanos aumentando a sensação de que tudo aquilo era um grande e horrível pesadelo...

Seminua, sabendo que não tinha como vencer, ela se pôs de joelhos no chão e depois se encolheu, tentando se cobrir. Nunca havia se sentido tão aviltada, mas ainda assim ela sabia que eles não parariam ali – eles buscavam a degradação final.

Foi quando o ar pareceu se aquecer e uma grande bola de fogo se formou entre ela e os Comensais. Uma série de estalidos quebrou o ar e os Comensais se viram cercados por bruxos recém-chegados. De repente, diversas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: maldições e azarações cortaram o ar, muitos gritos de feitiços e ordens estratégicas, gente correndo por todos os lados. A confusão foi tamanha que Martha sequer sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela sentiu apenas um pano sendo jogado em suas costas e a voz que amava dizer:

- Vamos sair daqui!

Severo a apertou contra si e ela ajeitou a capa dele sobre seu corpo seminu. Finalmente Martha conseguiu ver um pouco do que se passava na sala. E era difícil acompanhar tudo que acontecia.

Havia Comensais e Aurores se enfrentando por praticamente todo o grande salão, e ela tentava distinguir algum rosto conhecido. Ela viu Harry enfrentando Draco no combate mano a mano quando seus olhos reconheceram Fawkes, a fênix do Prof. Dumbledore, tentando bicar a cobra monstruosa chamada Nagini.

Mas onde estaria Voldemort?

Ela viu a figura alta e esguia se preparando para atacar, e acompanhou com os olhos qual seria seu alvo. Ao ver para onde Voldemort estava apontando, gritou o mais alto que podia:

- Harry, cuidado!!!

Felizmente, sua voz foi ouvida em meio à confusão e Harry conseguiu se desviar no exato instante em que o raio verde ia atingi-lo. Contudo, ao sair da frente, Harry deixou Draco no caminho do mortífero raio verde, e o garoto louro foi atingido no meio das costas. Ele arqueou o corpo para trás, com os olhos arregalados e caiu no chão, fulminado.

A ira de Voldemort voltou-se para Martha:

- Trouxa pestilenta!

Num floreio de varinha, ele lançou um raio vermelho contra ela, que se abaixou – mas não a tempo. O raio a atingiu na altura do ombro e ela gemeu de dor, indo ao chão. Severo se ajoelhou junto dela:

- Martha...!

A pele branca e perfeita ostentava uma ferida horrível e profunda, da qual sangue jorrava em profusão. Severo usou sua varinha para tentar estancar o sangue, sem resultado. Enfurecido, descontrolado, ele se ergueu e apontou a varinha para Voldemort, que se riu:

- Ah, o maridinho afrontado! Essa sua trouxa imunda –

Foi interrompido por um raio vindo de Severo:

- Expelliarmus!

- _Protego_! – Voldemort reagiu rapidamente e conservou sua varinha.

- Isso não vai protegê-lo... Riddle.

Aquilo enfureceu o Senhor das Trevas:

- Não me chame pelo nome de meu infame pai! Eu sou Lorde Voldemort!

A voz poderosa de Severo jamais exalou tanto ódio e desprezo:

- Você é um mestiço de sangue ruim que vai desejar jamais ter mexido com a minha mulher! _Conjunctivitus_!

Voldemort desviou-se da maldição, mas ela resvalou no seu braço, deixando-o vermelho e cheio de pústulas.

- Seu traidor! Vou arrancar suas tripas com uma colher! Você não pode me enfrentar! Sou seu Senhor, seu Mestre! Eu _possuo_ você!

- Permita-me discordar – disse Severo, estreitando os olhos – _Crucio_!

- AHHHHHH! – Voldemort foi ao chão, debatendo-se de dor – Seu... seu traidor!

- Receio que a Cruciatus não esteja saindo de seu agrado. Como foi mesmo que você ensinou ao jovem Malfoy? Ah, sim: usar a maldição com gosto, com vontade de machucar, não é? Pois então: _Crucio_!

- AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

Uma voz imperiosa gritou:

- Severo! – Dumbledore parecia contrariado – Assim fazendo você não fica muito diferente dele. Não percebe?

- Mas... Martha está... Ele a...

O velho professor disse, com um sorrisinho:

- Não, não está. Veja.

Com um grito agudo, Fwakes pousou ao lado de Martha, que estava desacordada e inclinou a magnífica cabeça para a ferida da moça, derramando algumas lágrimas no local. Com espanto, Severo viu toda a região afetada se curar: a ferida se fechou, o sangue parou de jorrar e a pele voltou a ter uma aparência fresca e sadia. Harry sorriu:

- As lágrimas da fênix têm poderes curativos!

Uma voz sinistra retrucou:

- Vai precisar deles, garoto! Agora te peguei!

Num reflexo, ao ver Voldemort de pé e mirando em Harry Potter, Severo atirou-lhe um de seus famosos:

- _Expelliarmus!_

- Proteoooh!

Antes que pudesse pronunciar o feitiço, Voldemort voou pelos ares e caiu no fundo da sala. Harry disse, correndo atrás de onde ele caiu:

- Ele vai tentar escapar!

Dumbledore avisou, mas Harry já estava longe:

- Harry, a profecia! Não se esqueça da profecia!

Severo pediu:

- Eu vou atrás dele. Cuide de Martha, Diretor.

Harry tinha encurralado Voldemort no fundo do salão, e Severo chegou logo em seguida, de varinha a postos. Voldemort também tinha recuperado sua varinha e apontou para o alto:

- _Destruo!_

O teto começou a tremer e rachar, e as pessoas que ainda lutavam começaram a correr. Voldemort riu-se:

- Dessa vez você vai morrer, Potter! Como está escrito!

- Não se eu puder evitar, monstrão! Tome isso!

Coube ao Menino-que-Sobreviveu lançar a primeira maldição em Voldemort. Depois Severo se juntou a ele. Os dois juntaram suas varinhas, e enquanto o casarão desmoronava, os dois mais improváveis aliados se uniam com o objetivo de retirar do mundo o flagelo que tinha sido Lord Voldemort.

O Senhor das Trevas não se foi de maneira silenciosa. Atingido por todos os lados, enfraquecido diante da determinação de seus inimigos, Voldemort praticamente ardeu em fogo, um cheiro nauseabundo por todos os seus anos de imortalidade se esvaindo em fumaça. A mágica envolvida em sua destruição foi tamanha que Dumbledore ergueu os braços e criou um escudo cristalino para proteger aurores e todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix que correram para ajudar as Forças do Bem. À medida que Voldemort ia se esvaindo, a pestilência do ar ao seu redor se materializava e repentinamente se transformou num redemoinho de uma negritude ainda maior do que a noite sem lua e saturada de escuridão, a ponto de até as estrelas parecerem ter sido apagadas.

Foi em pouco mais do que pó que Voldemort se reduziu ao ser derrotado, destruído para não mais voltar, e o mundo bruxo iria se regozijar no fato, mas um bruxo em particular sequer tomou conhecimento das comemorações.

Severo Snape levou sua mulher desacordada e retirou-a dos escombros para Hogwarts sem sequer olhar para os festejos.


	24. Daqui para frente

**A/N **- Tcha-ram! O último capítulo, gente! Acaba aqui!

Obrigado a todos que escreveram reviews. Tamie, obrigada pelo carinho! 

Capítulo 23 - Daqui para frente

Madame Pomfrey estava chegando ao fim de sua curta paciência:

- Pela última vez, Prof. Snape: quando eu tiver uma novidade, eu aviso!

- Mas... a fênix a curou! Eu não entendo!

Snape estava na porta da enfermaria, para onde Martha havia sido levada, sem recobrar a consciência. Ela estava há meia hora sendo examinada por Madame Pomfrey, que tinha pedido o auxílio do Prof. Dumbledore. Certamente havia acontecido alguma complicação, mas ninguém lhe dizia nada! Era de enfurecer!

Durante outra meia hora, ele ficou bufando na porta da enfermaria, andando de um lado para o outro. Seu mau humor era tamanho que espantou professores e alunos que queriam ver parentes e amigos. Finalmente, o Prof. Dumbledore saiu, e Severo logo o atacou:

- Como ela está?

- Tenha calma, meu rapaz - disse o velho diretor - Ela está se recuperando do choque. Mas seus temores não são infundados; ela teve uma complicação. Infelizmente, eu fui o culpado.

- Culpado, por quê?

- As lágrimas de Fawkes interferiram com a magia do corpo dela e ela entrou numa espécie de choque mágico. Mas agora ela já se recuperou.

- Mágico? Mas ela é trouxa! Do que você está falando?

- Estou falando da magia do bebê.

- Bebê?

Severo tinha deixado isso ficar na parte mais escondida de sua mente. Ele estava tão nervoso e angustiado com o estado de Martha, imaginando se Voldemort havia feito uma maldição permanente nela, que quase havia se esquecido da criança. Contudo, naquele momento, ele sentiu uma pletora de emoções o invadindo ao mesmo tempo. Ainda assim, as implicações do que Dumbledore dizia não lhe escaparam. Com dificuldade, ainda sob o impacto de suas emoções, ele quis confirmar:

- A criança... é mágica?

- Sim. Normalmente, nada disso seria problema, mas Martha é trouxa, e seu corpo não está acostumado a tantas doses de magia. Contudo, há uma complicação de outra natureza.

- Oh, Merlim, o que é?

- Você, Severo. Ela está devastada, pensando que você não quer o bebê.

- Mas...

- Ela me pediu para deixar que ela vivesse em Hogwarts mesmo que... vocês se separassem.

- O quê?!

Ele não ouviu mais uma palavra e invadiu a enfermaria, ignorando os protestos de Madame Pomfrey. Ao ver Martha deitada, o rosto vermelho e úmido de tanto chorar, seu coração se apertou como nunca - pois ele a tinha feito chorar. Ele se ajoelhou no chão, segurando suas mãos:

- Martha, querida!...

- Severo! - ela parecia assustada e triste - Eu não pensei que quisesse me ver.

- O Prof. Dumbledore me disse que você falou em... separação. Por que, meu amor, por quê?

- Você deixou bem claro e na frente de testemunhas que não quer nosso filho. Mas eu o quero, Severo, eu o amo.

- Oh, querida, é claro que eu também o quero. Eu só disse aquilo na frente de Voldemort para evitar que ele te machucasse. Mas eu não consegui esconder dele todo meu amor e carinho por vocês dois. Ele viu que eu a amava e que eu queria o bebê.

- Antes de ir para Voldemort, você disse que não queria filhos. Disse que eles só iriam nos atrapalhar, que dão muito trabalho...

- Querida, em primeiro lugar eu temia por Voldemort. Depois eu percebi o quanto eu estava errado. Quanto mais penso nas coisas que eu lhe disse, mais tenho vontade de me punir. No momento em que eu soube que você estava grávida, eu fiquei muito impactado. Eu sabia que um filho era exatamente o que eu queria para completar nosso amor.

- Então por que você disse aquilo?

- Desculpe, querida, desculpe. Eu... tenho um pouco de medo ante a idéia de ser pai, tenho que confessar. Eu não tenho jeito com crianças, e meus alunos me odeiam. Além disso, meu próprio pai não foi exatamente um exemplo de pai perfeito.

- Oh, Severo... Não existem pais perfeitos. Podemos apenas fazer o melhor que pudermos. Tenho certeza de que você vai ser um excelente pai. Mas você tem certeza de que quer isso mesmo? Não quero que se sinta obrigado a nada.

- Sim, meu amor, eu tenho certeza de que é isso que eu quero: cuidar de você e nosso filho. Mas eu tenho um pedido muito sério a fazer.

- Um pedido?

- Peço-lhe que nunca, nunca mais, enquanto eu viver, você fale em separação. Eu fiquei desesperado só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Viver sem você está fora de cogitação e agora também está fora de cogitação viver sem nosso filho.

- Oh, Severo... Eu jamais pensei que você fosse dizer isso.

- Esqueça-se das bobagens que eu disse antes. Eu amo você e agora você me deu mais uma pessoa para amar.

- Temos coisas práticas para pensar: roupinhas, mamadeiras, brinquedinhos, um quarto novo para o bebê...

- Um joguinho de poções para ele...

Martha se riu, depois suspirou:

- Vamos ser pais. Eu jamais tinha imaginado uma coisa assim antes.

- E há outra decisão que precisamos tomar: onde vamos morar. Acho que devemos pensar em nos fixar na Mansão Snape.

- Mas você vai continuar em Hogwarts?

- Posso pedir a Alvo que conecte a lareira dos meus aposentos à rede de flu, e aí teremos transporte instantâneo até a Mansão. Posso dar aulas de dia e voltar em casa a tempo do jantar.

- Oh. Eu também teria que me acostumar a viajar de pó de flu, então.

- Mas não tão cedo. Até você manejar o flu corretamente, vou preparar chaves de portal para quando a criança nascer. Bebês não foram feitos para andar por lareiras alheias.

- Meu amor, nosso filho é bruxo!

- Alvo me contou. E para interferir com a magia de Fawkes, não é um bruxo de pouco poder. Vai ser um feiticeiro poderoso.

- Ou uma bruxinha. Você tem preferência por menino ou menina?

- Não - disse ele, sentando-se na cama sem tirar suas mãos das dela - Seja lá o que for, espero que puxe a você - em beleza, em graça, em espirituosidade, em temperamento...

- E eu espero que essa criança tenha a sua coragem, a sua inteligência, sua perspicácia - ela se virou - Amor, é verdade o que o diretor me contou? Harry e você destruíram Voldemort?

- Sim, veja.

Ele ergueu a manga do braço onde Martha sabia que estava a Marca Negra. Contudo, a pele estava intacta e lisa. A marca tinha sumido.

- Oh, meu amor! - ela o abraçou - Ele se foi!

- Todo o mundo bruxo está em festa. As aulas foram suspensas e os alunos mandados para casa. A guerra foi evitada e o Senhor das Trevas nunca mais vai voltar.

- Não tem aulas?

- Não.

- Então o que você acha de fazermos uma viagem?

- Uma viagem?

- Eu estava pensando em irmos visitar os McTaggart. Agora que não há uma grande ameaça nos preocupando, eu gostaria de ver nossos amigos. Sinto saudades.

- Sim, é uma boa idéia. Vou gostar de revê-los. Podemos ir para Londres no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Uma voz atrás deles indagou:

- Vocês não acham melhor me consultarem primeiro?

Madame Pomfrey estava com as mãos na cintura e uma cara de muito, muito contrariada. Martha empalideceu:

- Não posso viajar?

- Talvez daqui a dois dias. Até lá, repouso. Você deve evitar sair de Hogwarts.

Severo quis saber:

- Madame Pomfrey, como está minha mulher?

- Que bom que perguntou. Ela ainda está enfraquecida e abalada com o que passou. Sei que não aparenta, mas ela ficou aterrorizada com tudo o que aconteceu.

- E nosso filho?

- O bebê também vai se beneficiar do repouso. Ele é um curandeiro inato, e sua mágica tentou curar sua própria mãe. Acho que estamos diante de um bruxinho ou bruxinha muito poderosa.

Severo disse:

- Mesmo que ele fosse um Aborto, eu não me importaria.

Martha ficou escandalizada:

- Um _o quê?!_

- Calma, querida. Aborto é simplesmente alguém que nasceu de pais bruxos mas não tem poderes.

Aquilo não a acalmou:

- Mas que nome é esse?! Eu gostaria de saber quem escolhe esses nomes. Aborto é um insulto!

Madame Pomfrey avisou:

- Procure ter calma, Martha. Fortes emoções não vão fazer bem ao bebê. Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, ficou claro que a criança tem um instinto de autopreservação bem aguçado. Sua gravidez deverá ser tranqüila - ela sorriu - Agora se me derem licença, eu tenho que cuidar de outros pacientes.

Severo e Martha mal notaram que ela tinha saído. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, mal cabendo em si de tanta felicidade.

Em breve, eles seriam uma família em breve, uma família de verdade, a ser formada numa terra agora livre de um mal terrível, e seu filho poderia crescer longe de ameaças. Tudo parecia ser digno de um final feliz.

Como eles mereciam.

*

- Sev, mano broda! Cuméquitutá, cara?

- Brian, eu uf! - Severo quase foi esmagado pelo abraço do imenso Brian McTaggart, mas logo se recuperou - Eu espero que nossas cartas tenham chegado.

- Chegaram, sim. Foi mó legal, nem precisou selo! - ele abriu a porta e deixou os dois entrarem, gritando - Edna! Sev e a patroinha dele chegaram! Oi, Martha. Tu tá bonita que tá danada!

Billy, o filho dos McTaggart, veio lá de dentro da casa:

- Tio Sevvy! Sevvy-wevvy! - E se grudou nas pernas de Severo.

- Como tem passado, Billy?

- Quer ver meus Action Men?

- Talvez mais tarde.

- Fiquei com saudade, tio Sev.

- Você tem cuidado bem da cegonha que eu te dei?

- Tenho, mas ela é meio triste, porque ela não tem nome. Eu não sei o nome dela.

- Quem sabe você coloca o nome de Eddie?

- Legal, tio Sev! - e voltou lá para dentro para brincar.

Edna chegou nesse momento:

- Sev, que meu coração vai estourar de alegria! Martha, quer se sentar? Vocês precisam me contar tudo que estão aprontando lá nas terras do norte!

Martha disse:

- Severo teve uma folga das aulas e viemos visitar. Estávamos com saudades.

- Pois fizeram muito bem. Estou preparando um cozido de entulho que é de revirar os olhos! Vocês vieram para jantar, não foi?

- Bem, nós...pensávamos em pegar o trem da noite...

- Nada disso! Vocês têm que dormir aqui e me contar as novidades!

Severo e Martha se entreolharam, sorrindo:

- Também foi por isso que viemos agora. Para contar as novidades. Daqui a pouco Martha não vai poder fazer a viagem de trem até aqui. É muito desgastante.

Brian quis saber:

- Está doente, Martha?

- Não, eu estou esperando um filho.

- Jura? Ah, Sev, que mó demais! Um Seviezinho!

Edna disse:

- Parabéns pros dois! Quando é que o bacuri vai chegar?

- Minha curan- quer dizer, obstreta falou que será na primavera.

Brian estava todo emocionado:

- Ah, isso é tão lindo, môzinho... Nosso Sevie vai ser papai! Merece uma comemoração! Vou abrir um vinho chique!

Ele se levantou e Edna indagou:

- Martha, você partiu preocupada se o povo do Sev ia gostar de você. Como é que foi esse tempo lá?

- Bom, eles estranharam um pouco minha presença porque eles não estão acostumados a estranhos. Mas acho que agora isso tudo ficou para trás. Especialmente depois do casamento.

- O quê? - ela ficou maravilhada - Vocês juntaram os trapinhos mesmo? Isso é bom demais da conta! Brian! Vem ouvir isso! O Sev e a Martha juntaram as escovas de dente!

Lá de dentro, o grandão gritou:

- Que vinho que nada! Vou abrir o champanhe do Ano Novo! Woo-hoo!

Edna pegou a mão de Martha, entusiasmada:

- Ah, eu sabia! Eu falei pro meu bruzundunguinho: "Môzinho, ou o Sev e a Martha vão se amarrar de vez ou não vão se agüentar nem uma semana!" Porque esse amor de vocês é daquele bateu, valeu, sacumé? Eu saquei isso no dia que eu te conheci, Martha.

- Pois é - ela sorriu - Eu nunca imaginei isso acontecendo comigo. Severo é tudo que eu sonhei.

Severo disse:

- Eu jamais sequer ousei sonhar com alguém como Martha. E agora ela me presenteia com mais alguém para eu amar, cuidar e proteger.

Edna se riu:

- Eu te disse que não tem nada como um bruzundungo só da gente! Você até parece mais bonita! Sev também está com outra cara.

Brian voltou, distribuindo taças e dizendo:

- Isso tem que ser comemorado! O herdeiro é muito importante! Cada um pega uma taça, gente!

Quando todos estavam de copo na mão, ele ergueu o seu e disse:

- A Sev e Martha! Que o bacurizinho tenha os miolos do pai e a boniteza da mãe!

- Aeeee!!

E eles comemoraram, e beberam e se alegraram por estar com amigos muito queridos e de quem só tinham boas recordações. Era esse tipo de alegria que eles finalmente tinham conquistado, e com isso iriam reconstruir suas vidas daqui para frente.

*

-... e foi assim que seu pai e o tio Harry derrotaram o terrível Senhor das Trevas, Lorde Voldemort - Harry Potter equilibrou no seu colo a pequena criaturinha que o olhava, hipnotizada pela narrativa - E isso conclui nossa história.

- Ah, tio Harry! - O rostinho era pura decepção - Conta mais.

- Você já viu a cara de sua mãe?Daqui a pouco ela coloca nós dois de castigo se você não for dormir.

- Mamãe, mamãe! Tio Harry pode dormir comigo?

Martha sorriu para seu menino de três anos e disse, com um tom suave:

- Claro que ele pode se quiser, meu amor. Mas acho que ele e tia Hermione precisam ir para casa. Eles vieram aqui e brincaram bastante. Eles também precisam ir dormir.

O garoto não escondeu sua decepção:

- Ah, mãe.

Harry se voltou para o pequeno fã:

- Ewan, você quer que eu volte amanhã e conte a história do vovô Alvo e do bruxo mau Grindewald?

- Oba! Eu quero! - Os olhinhos verdes brilharam, mas ele se virou - Pode, mamãe?

- Claro, meu bem - Martha sorriu e beijou seu filho - Agora dê boa noite a todos e vá para o seu quarto. Mamãe já vai botar você para dormir.

- Conta uma historinha?

- Está bem, mas não pode ser demorada.

- Boa noite, tio Harry. Boa noite, tia Hermione.

Ele pregou um beijo em cada um dos tios adotivos e os cabelinhos pretos e lisos foram voando enquanto ele subia correndo as escadas da Mansão Snape, indo para o quarto. Hermione sorriu:

- Ewan está tão esperto!

Martha disse:

- Sim, ele está mesmo. Obrigada por terem vindo. Hoje Hogwarts retorna às aulas e Severo vai passar a noite no castelo, por causa do banquete de boas-vindas. Ewan sente a falta do pai quando ele não dorme em casa.

- Ele adora Severo, dá para notar. É um garoto lindo que vocês têm.

- É mesmo - Harry sorriu - Se alguém me dissesse há cinco anos que eu estaria elogiando o filho do Snape, eu o chamaria de louco.

Martha indagou:

- E você, Hermione? Como tem se sentido ultimamente?

Ela colocou a mão na barriga e disse:

- As náuseas já passaram, e eu me sinto bem melhor. Mal posso esperar para ver nosso próprio filhinho correndo por aí.

- Ewan diz que quer brincar com o priminho. E quanto ao _Profeta_?

Harry respondeu:

- Conseguimos uma ordem judicial para pararem de nos importunar. Mas eles continuam insistindo. Como são persistentes!

- Ora, Harry, pense um pouco. Harry Potter, famoso auror, o rapaz que por duas vezes derrotou Voldemort, vai ter seu primeiro filho com ninguém menos do que Hermione Granger, a única aluna de Hogwarts que teve uma carreira escolar perfeita. Vocês são os queridinhos da mídia.

- Ah, eu posso passar perfeitamente bem sem isso.

Eles foram interrompidos por um barulho vindo da lareira. Severo Snape pisou no tapete retirando cinzas de suas vestes.

- Severo! - sorriu Martha - Pensei que você fosse ficar no castelo. Que surpresa agradável!

- Vejo que você tem visitas. Sr. e Sra. Potter.

- Viemos ver Ewan, professor.

- Sr. Potter, por favor. Faz anos que não sou mais seu professor. Pode me chamar de Severo.

- Só se me chamar de Harry.

- Está bem... Harry.

- De qualquer modo, Severo, estávamos de saída.

- Espero que não seja por minha causa.

Harry não pôde evitar um risinho:

- Foi-se o tempo, Severo. Tenha uma boa noite.

Os Potter se despediram e depois saíram, usando a lareira. Martha abraçou-se a Severo, contente:

- O que deu em você? Você geralmente fica o primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

- Fiquei com saudades de você e Ewan. Aquelas masmorras não são mais as mesmas se você não está lá.

- Venha, vamos subir. Ele vai ficar muito alegre em ver você.

Os dois subiram as escadas de mãos dadas e se dirigiram até o quarto do bebê, onde viram o pequeno Ewan adormecido em cima de sua cama, com um livro de histórias no colo. O coração de Martha se apertou e ela cochichou:

- Oh, Severo. Ele é a coisa mais linda que eu tenho. E você é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho.

Ele beijou a testa dela e Martha preparou seu filho para dormir. Severo pôs um feitiço para que fosse avisado se ele acordasse com pesadelos. Os dois saíram do quarto e Martha quis saber:

- Por que você colocou aquele feitiço?

- Porque Harry Potter certamente veio contar sobre batalhas entre Bem e Mal, e isso pode assustar o menino. Ele é muito pequeno.

- Ewan adora essas histórias. Ele admira você como um herói - Martha beijou-o - Você é nosso herói, Sev.

- Só o que me importa é vocês dois. Eu te amo, Martha.

- E eu te amo mais do que tudo, Sev.

Snape aproximou seus lábios de sua mulher e beijou-a ternamente, recebendo em resposta um beijo apaixonado e ardente. Num impulso, ele ergueu Martha nos seus braços e ela disse, rindo:

- E agora? O que vai fazer comigo?

- Vou fazer uma coisa que eu nunca me canso de fazer com você. Quero te amar até me esquecer que amanhã de manhã tenho que voltar para aqueles pestinhas em Hogwarts.

Ele andou com ela no colo até o quarto, e Martha disse:

- Severo, assim eu vou pensar que você quer dar um irmãozinho a Ewan.

- Hum, eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas talvez não seja uma má idéia. O menino sente falta de alguém com quem brincar.

- Está falando sério?

- Você não quer ter mais filhos?

- Não é isso, é só que eu não tinha pensado em ter agora.

- Tudo bem, eu preparo uma poção de fertilidade e você tem gêmeos.

- Severo!

- Serenus e Serena, se forem um casal.

- Você está brincando, não está?

Severo deu um meio risinho misterioso:

- Vamos ver se você descobre.

A porta do quarto se fechou em meio a risos abafados e o silêncio da Mansão Snape era quebrado apenas pelo estalido das tochas iluminando os corredores.

Em todos os seus séculos de existência, a casa jamais tinha visto tanto calor e amor, uma família que se amava e estava feliz. É claro que para isso eles tiveram que se livrar de praticamente todos os retratos dos antepassados de Severo, porque eles desprezavam a trouxa invasora. Antes que a vida deles se tornasse um inferno, eles decidiram dar adeus aos retratos. E construíram novos, e redecoraram alguns cômodos. Em nada aquela lembrava a casa da infeliz infância de Severo.

Seu legado seria algo que ele nunca sonhara em dar ao mundo: uma geração de Snape felizes, que amavam e eram amados.

Seus filhos com uma trouxa.

**FIM**


End file.
